Le défi
by SankaXIII
Summary: Le "père" des Homonculus est en proie au doute, il envoi Envy tester les humains. Et ce grand sadique va jeter son dévolu sur notre couple préféré.  Royai! :D
1. Le défi

_C'est parti pour une fic (Royai) dont j'ignore totalement le nombre de chapitres et comment elle va se finir...Cette fic c'est de l'improvisation totale on verra bien se que ça va donner :3 (mon inspiration me viens en écrivant en faite...)_

_FMA et aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens!_

* * *

><p><strong>LE DEFI<strong>

_CHAPITRE 1_

-"Envy!"

-"Vous m'avez appelé père ?"

-"J'ai une mission primordiale à te confier. Et je conte sur toi pour t'en tenir à mes consignes."

-"En quoi consiste cette mission père ?"

Le père, maitre incontesté des Homonculus, était en proie au doute. Il s'interrogeait incessamment sur la nature humaine, sur ce qu'il pourrait envier aux hommes, sur leurs qualités et leurs défauts qui donnaient au monde un équilibre de perfection. De son antre il pouvait observer le monde, mais ne pouvait interagir avec lui. Alors il eut une idée.

Un teste.

Un ultime teste, qui déterminerait l'avenir de ce monde.

C'est bien présomptueux de sa part de prendre la place de Dieux et se nommer bourreau de la justice. Mais qu'importe Dieu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne lui avait jamais fait obstacle et il était à présent bien supérieur physiquement et moralement aux humains. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car un sentiment insolite de manque le rongeait, comme s'il avait laissé échapper un détail primordial à l'apogée de sa domination.

-''Envy, je veux que tu ailles tester les humains. Prouve-moi qu'ils sont bien incapables d'agir avec raison et discernement, montre-moi à quel point ils sont crédules, indépendants et stupides. Soit aussi intransigeant qu'il te plaira. Je te laisse 6 mois pour m'apporter une preuve indéniable.

Le jeune juvénile prit grand soin d'écouter chaque mot et chaque indication pour parfaire sa mission. Il avait une vague idée du châtiment qu'il irait inculquer aux humains et jubilait déjà à cette idée. C'est avec un sourire goguenard qu'il acquiesça.

-''Ha ha ha, j'y vais de ce pas, père.

Il tourna sur ces talons et disposa, sous le regard inquisiteur du père des Homonculus.

Envy vagabondait dans les rues désertes sous l'ombre d'une nuit pesante. Il savait quel genre de dilemme il allait infliger aux humains, restait à savoir quels humains ? ''Père'' voulait tester la noblesse des hommes, par conséquent il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre n'importe qui. Il devait appliquer une certaine ''justice''. Alors il s'immergea dans ces spéculations jusqu'à trouver le parfait prétendant. Quel humain aurait pu attenter à la fierté des Homonculus ? Lequel de ces parasites se battait pour la décadence de leur espèce ? Le même qui possédait la capacité plus puissante et néfaste pour eux, et qui était constamment en quête de pouvoir. Roy Mustang bien sûr. Envy songea un instant au châtiment qu'il avait prévu et jubilait à cette idée. Mais quelque chose de plus sophistiqué vint troubler sa stratégie. Un châtiment bien plus transcendant qui pousserait ces chers humains dans leurs derniers retranchements. Non il n'allait pas s'en prendre à Mustang, du moins pas directement. L'alchimiste avait énormément souffert de la perte de Maes Hugues alors il ferait la même chose, non sans ajouté une touche personnalisée à sa fine stratégie. Il était tout excité d'appliquer sa sentence, il trépignait de bonheur en pleine rue tout en riant aux éclats.

-'' HAHAHA ! Les humains sont si amusants ! Vous êtes tous si niais et si prévisibles ! Vous pensez être supérieur à nous ? Mais vous vous fourvoyez lourdement humains !

Puis il se calma et se rembrunit. Pas la peine de se précipiter, il passerait à l'action demain. ''Père'' n'allait pas être déçus...

Le jour s'était levé sur Centrale depuis plusieurs heures, mais ce n'était que maintenant, que mustang décida de sortir du lit. Son réveil affichait 10 heures pile. La sonnerie stridente de l'appareil le tira brusquement de son sommeil et il se ruât sur l'objet pour le faire taire tant ce bruit tonitruant lui était insupportable. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et s'étira en bâillant bruyamment. C'est alors qu'il constata une forme sous ses draps. Une femme. _Et merde..._Il s'agissait d'une fille qu'il avait ramenée la veille chez lui et ce qu'ils avaient pu faire était assez éloquent. Ce qui expliquerait également leur tenu très, mais alors très dévêtu...Décidément sa journée s'annonçait mal, il allait devoir se débarrasser de cette femme et il avait déjà 2 heures de retard. C'était irrécupérable, il allait encore se faire sermonner par Hawkeye... Son amante se réveilla et se dégagea de ces draps ce qui fit sortir Roy de sa torpeur. Il l'observa un moment (car bien sûr, son état d'ébriété ne lui avait même pas permis de retenir le nom et le visage de celle avec qui il avait passé la nuit). Elle était plutôt agréable à regarder, avec ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et ses yeux clairs. Se sentant épiée, elle lui sourit d'un air ravi. Ne sachant que faire, il répondit naturellement à son sourire. Mais sa gêne était réelle lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou en le flattant sur leurs ébats de la veille.

-'' Excuse-moi mais je vais devoir de quitter, je dois filer bosser. Désolé !''

Elle acquiesça tristement et le laissa s'échapper du lit. Une fois libéré de son étreinte il accourut vers sa salle de bain où il fit brièvement sa toilette et enfila son uniforme, puis il bifurqua vers la cuisine ou il prit la première chose comestible qui lui tomba sous la main. Il saluât sa compagne une dernière fois puis se dirigea en trombe vers la porte de sortie. Mais il se stoppa constatant sa mine dans le miroir suspendu au mur. Il fulmina et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour retrouver une apparence décente. Puis il se précipita hors de chez lui et dévala les escaliers. Il était à présent dehors, mais un dilemme s'offrait à lui. _En voiture où à pied ? _Cela aurait été plus rapide d'y aller en voiture mais étant un fâcheux conducteur, et en vertu de sa malchance aujourd'hui il serait plus raisonnable d'y aller à pied. Il opta donc pour cette solution, et emboita le pas. Mais fut vite rattrapé par une femme qui lui accrocha le bras tout en gloussant.

-''Roy, on peut faire le chemin ensemble ?''

_Et re-merde..._

Oh la fourbe, elle l'avait rattrapé et voulait le coller encore un peu. Tout en marchant à ses côtés, il l'écouter déblatérer sans reprendre son souffle une seconde. _Ah ce que les femmes sont ennuyantes. _Il devait se l'avouer, toutes les femmes qu'il côtoyait étaient des écervelées. Celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il arriva enfin à son grand bonheur devant le QG, il allait enfin se débarrasser d'elle.

-''Bon, Mademoiselle, je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère...

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas prévu de la revoir un jour. Il ne revoyait jamais deux fois de suite la même femme, et elle ne ferait surtout pas exception...

Au même moment, Hawkeye était sortie du bureau pour aller prendre l'air, et surprit la scène. Ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Elle s'apprêtait à arracher son colonel de sa compagne pour s'indigner de son comportement déplacé. Non seulement il avait deux heures de retard, mais au lieu de trouver une bonne excuse pour se justifier il minaudait sans gêne devant son lieu de travail.

Mustang venait de remarquer la présence de son lieutenant, vu la moue qu'elle affichait il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Sa compagne ayant remarqué qu'il avait détourné son regard pour le placer sur une autre femme, lui prit le visage entre les mains, le forçant ainsi à ramener son attention sur elle. Puis elle s'empara de ces lèvres avec acharnement.

Toute la raison de Riza s'envola à cette vue, et son cœur se serra. Elle était prise entre jalousie et indignation. Honteuse de se voir réagir ainsi elle prit la fuite et retourna d'un pas accélérer dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

L'amante du colonel relâcha ce dernier en constatant que ''l'autre femme'' avait déguerpi. Puis elle lui sourit en affichant un air triomphant. Il dut se faire violence pour de pas cramer cette catin. Cette fois-ci, sa journée était fichue, Riza allait lui pourrir la vie. Il l'imaginait déjà lui refiler double dose de dossiers à remplir.

Il fulmina quelque chose inintelligible avant de partir à la recherche de son lieutenant, histoire de se faire ''pardonner'' du mieux possible.

Riza était hors d'elle, elle savait que c'était un coureur de jupon invétéré, il lui arrivait de téléphoner à ses conquêtes au bureau, surtout de s'en vanter auprès d'Havoc, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans les bras de l'une d'entre elles. Et ça lui faisait mal. Elle n'était pas retournée travailler, elle ne voulait pas que l'on remarque son trouble. Et elle avait encore moins envie de croiser Mustang. Alors elle avait passé sa journée au stand de tire en prétextant avoir fini son travail administratif en avance. De son côté, Mustang avait abandonné ces recherches et sa journée s'était passée comme à l'accoutumé, si ce n'est que son lieutenant était absente, et qu'il avait bien peur de se douter de ses raisons. Le soir, elle ne raccompagna pas son supérieur. Elle rentra à pied lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée et elle traversait seule les ruelles sombres et hostiles de Centrale. Sa main restait posée sur son holster. Mieux valait être prudente. D'ailleurs, une ombre au loin, à peine distinguable avançait dans sa direction. Elle resserra l'étreinte de la main contre l'arme. Quand enfin l'individu fut distinguable, elle constata que ce n'était qu'un gosse et elle soupira. Elle avait eu peur. Elle épia un peu mieux le gamin, et fut surprise de sa dégaine. Des cheveux très longs, peu vêtu pour la saison, des yeux de vipère... Mais elle détourna son regard quand celui-ci plongea le sien sur elle. Elle ne fit mine de rien et traça son chemin. Quand elle l'eut dépassé elle se retourna par réflexe, et poussa un petit cri de stupeur en constatant qu'il avait disparu. Elle fixa quelques secondes la rue déserte et se retourna perplexe, s'interrogeant sur sa lucidité.

-''BOUH !''

Riza manqua de s'effondrer par terre tant elle fut surprise. Mais elle ne rêvait pas, le gamin de tout à l'heure était de nouveau devant elle.

-''Que...Comment fais-tu ça !

Le gosse arborait un large sourire et étouffa un rire devant la stupéfaction de Riza.

-''Oh ça ! C'est pas bien compliqué je suis un Homonculus. Appelle-moi Envy, humaine.

Un Homonculus ? Mais que lui voulait une telle bestiole à un moment pareil ? Surement rien de bon. A cette idée, elle dégaina son arme à une vitesse fulgurante et pointa l'objectif sur le crâne de l'Homonculus. Sa mine affolée s'était effacée pour laisser place à son éternelle austérité.

Envy ne sourcilla même pas et loucha sur l'arme d'un air blasé.

-''Euh...ouais ? Je pense que tu n'as pas saisi. Je suis un HOMONCULUS ! Tu peux rien faire, à part m'écouter.

- ''Que me veux-tu ?

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et abaissa son arme se résignant à lutter, puisque de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune chance face à ce monstre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa en se remémorant le combat avec Lust. Même Mustang avait failli y laisser sa peau, alors elle, n'avait aucune chance. Envy ne pouvait retenir son enthousiasme, il aimait tellement voir les humains se soumettre à lui et ce sentiment de supériorité l'envahir. Pour sûr, il n'occultait pas le fait qu'il avait une très haute estime de lui. Et sa vanité ne faisait qu'accroire dans ce genre de situation. Si encore sa personnalité détestable s'arrêtait ici, mais non, Envy était aussi un grand sadique. Il avait été créé comme ça, c'était dans sa nature.

-'' Écoute bien humaine, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas m'aider à tester l'humanité !''

Riza écarquilla les yeux, complètement dubitative devant l'explication de l'Homonculus. Il poursuivit :

-''J'ai été envoyé pour tester les humains, et tu es l'heureuse élue ! Alors voilà je te propose un défi. Tu ne peux pas le décliner de toute façon, alors écoute-moi bien. Pendant une certaine durée que je pense inutile de préciser, tu vas devoir ne pas adresser un seul mot a ton p'tit Colonel. Si jamais tu communiques avec lui ne serait-ce qu'une fois, sache que je le saurais sur-le-champ. Et c'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. Pour chaque mot échangé avec lui durant cette période, un innocent dans le monde sera sauvagement exécuté, de mes soins. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Il peut aussi bien s'agir d'un parfait inconnu résident à l'autre bout du monde, comme d'un de tes amis les plus proches. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ta responsabilité ne s'arrête pas ici, si tu réussis, tu auras prouvé que les humains peuvent être des gents de valeurs et dans ce cas ton supplice prendra fin ici. Si au contraire tu échoues, tu condamnes l'humanité. Celui qui m'envoi détruira votre espèce de ses mains.''

Riza avait écouté sagement la tirade d'Envy sans commenter quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, son trouble était plus que visible. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts par le choc de la nouvelle et son corps était pris de légers tremblements. Elle releva la tête et fixa Envy dans les yeux avec une expression d'infinie détresse. Ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser encore plus l'Homonculus.

-''Alors humaine ? Que vas-tu faire ?

C'était dit comme une question mais il n'attendait aucune réponse, il savait. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à connaître les Hommes. Après tout de dit-on pas qu'il faut connaître ses ennemis, encore mieux que ses alliés ? L'Homonculus toisa une dernière fois la femme désemparée et disparu après lui avoir annoncé que le compte à rebours avait commencé. Son supplice était enclenché. Et avant même qu'elle eût pu songer à un quelconque échappatoire elle se retrouva confrontée au principal de ses soucis.

Roy mustang était sur le trottoir d'en face et fit signe à son lieutenant de le rejoindre. Constatant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas entendu et prit l'initiative de la retrouver. Une fois à ses côtés il s'inquiéta de sa mine déconfite et lui posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule en lui demandant les raisons de son apparente morosité. Elle leva brusquement la tête à ce contacte et s'éloigna hâtivement de lui avant de prendre la fuite en courant. Il était hors de question qu'un innocent décède par sa faute, elle avait déjà assez tué, et affligé tellement de souffrance. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que cela se reproduise. D'un autre côté, elle avait repoussé violemment la personne la plus chère à son cœur alors qu'il n'avait que de bonne attention à son égard. De toute évidence, elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

De son côté Roy était extrêmement soucieux de l'attitude de Riza. Surtout qu'il se fourvoyait lourdement en étant convaincu que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait surpris ce matin même. Elle devait sans doute lui être très rancunière. Et elle avait raison.

Il pensa d'abord à se rendre chez elle pour obtenir des explications et s'excuser au passage de son attitude incongrue. Mais il la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle détesterait surement ça. Alors il rentra à son domicile mine de rien, et pensa que demain il pourrait s'extirper de cette situation.

Envy rentra à la base de ''Père'', pour lui faire un premier rapport de la situation. Il se hâtait dans les corridors sombres et cloaques d'un pas chaloupé, qui exprimait sa bonne humeur de la journée. Il arriva enfin dans la pièce principale de cet antre, et croisa Wrath qui venait de faire son rapport sur les avancés de l'armée. Envy ne lui adressa ni un regard ni une parole et continua de déambuler. Le maitre des Homonculus lui pria de calmer son enthousiasme et de venir l'informer sur le début de la mission qui lui était départie.

-''Aucun problème Père. Je pense avoir choisi les candidats parfaits, je vais vous prouver incessamment sous peu que les humains sont des incapables !

-''Bien, bien. Tu peux disposer.

Il pria à Envy de partir d'un geste de la main pendant qu'il reposait sa tête dans l'autre. Comme il avait pris un ton exaspéré, Envy s'énerva un moment. Il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu plus de complaisance tout de même ! Il ne se permit néanmoins aucun commentaire et s'exécuta.

Le lendemain matin, Riza arriva avec 2 heures d'avance au QG et se rendit directement dans le bureau du Généralissime. Elle avait réfléchi presque toute la nuit sur la meilleure chose à faire pour ne par craquer. Sa décision était prise et rien ne pourrait la faire revenir dessus. Bien que cela lui serrait le cœur de penser à ce qui adviendrait par la suite. Elle rassembla ses idées un moment puis frappa trois coups à la porte. Quand enfin on lui pria d'entrer, elle s'exécuta. King Bradley eut un moment de surprise quand il constata que Hawkeye se tenait devant elle. Enfaite, elle ne s'était jamais plein de rien, c'était une image exemplaire pour l'armée, le soldat parfait. Alors il lui demanda non sans un soupons de curiosité ce qu'il l'amenait.

-''Général, je viens vous demander une mutation.''

Cour, directe, simple. Du Hawkeye. Il n'osa pas poser de questions trop personnelles (elle n'aurait pas répondu de toute façon) mais il l'interrogea tout de même sur ses motivations.

-''Ça fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai pas changé de poste, ce n'est pas bon pour ma carrière. Et je me lasse. Pourriez-vous m'affecter dans une autre équipe ?

King Bradley fit le crédule, mis il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ses dires. Tout le monde savait à quel point elle était rattachée à Mustang. D'ailleurs on se doutait un peu que c'était sa seule raison pour rester au sein de l'armée. De toute évidence, une femme aussi talentueuse ne perdrait pas son temps ici. Autrement dit, si elle voulait être mutée du jour au lendemain, c'était qu'il se tramait quelque chose avec Mustang. Décrétant que cela ne le regardait pas, qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons, il lui accorda sa supplique.

Elle fut donc affectée au service d'un Général de Brigade. Une équipe tranquille et sans histoire composée de 5 membres, dont elle. Elle connaissait déjà tout le monde, elle n'eut donc pas à perdre son temps en présentations inutiles et s'attela immédiatement à son travail, sous les regards ébahis de ses nouveaux collègues, qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir l'un des leurs travailler avec tant d'acharnement.

De son côté, Mustang avait bien pris soin de se réveiller à l'heure. S'il voulait se racheter auprès de Hawkeye, ça commençait par là. Il arriva donc (pour la première fois) à l'heure au bureau. À peine était-il arrivé qu'il se dirigeât à la machine à café. Ses habitudes étaient trop chamboulées. Il avait besoin d'un p'tit remontant. Il sirota son café pendant 20 bonnes minutes avant de se résigner à entrer dans son bureau. Il fut très surpris de constater qu'il y n'y avait qu'Havoc, et Havoc fut encore plus surpris de la présence de son supérieur de si bonne heure.

-''Hawkeye n'est pas là ?

-''Euh...nan. Mais vous allez bien Colonel ?

-''Pourquoi cette question ?

-''Eh bien...il n'est que 9h30 Colonel...''

Le Colonel en question afficha un air blasé et décida d'ignorer cette remarque. Il interrogea à nouveau son second lieutenant sur la non-présence d'Hawkeye, mais Havoc rétorqua qu'il ne savait rien, mais qu'il trouvait effectivement étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore là.

Il prit alors place derrière son bureau et s'empara du premier dossier devant lui, il en feuilleta quelques pages et les effets soporifiques de la lecture commençaient à l'envahir. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas succomber au sommeil, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de roupiller tranquillement alors que son lieutenant était déjà fortement remonté. Elle le tuerait sur-le-champ.

Il releva le nez de son dossier et balaya la sale du regard. Havoc était plongé en pleine lecture. Même lui pouvait se monter méticuleux dans son travail...Un lourd silence pesait dans la pièce close et seul le bruit des pages qui tournent venait trouver la quiétude du lieu. Mustang fit tomber sa tête lourdement contre son bureau. Impossible de se concentrer, et puis il s'ennuyait trop. En plus il se posait des tas questions sur le retard de Riza.

Ces paupières se refermaient dangereusement et il se laissa tenter par une petite sieste matinale.

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître Breda, complètement essoufflé. Le choque de la porte frappant contre le mur adjacent produisit un bruit assourdissant qui réveilla brutalement Mustang. Celui-ci se redressa instantanément sur son siège faisant mine de rien.

-''Breda que se passe-t-il ! Vous m'avez rév...fait perdre ma ligne !

-'' Mais Colonel ! Hawkeye... elle est...

-''Abrégez ! Elle est quoi !

-''Elle a demandé à être mutée dans une autre équipe ce matin même !

-''QUOI !

-''Et on le lui a accordé !

Mustang était complètement abasourdi. Certes il l'avait blessé hier, mais au point de la forcer à quitter l'équipe surement pas ! En plus elle n'était pas du genre sensible, d'ailleurs elle était très dure à impressionner, alors pourquoi elle réagirait d'une façon aussi abusive pour de telles futilités ?

Havoc se décida enfin à poser son stylo et d'en rajouté une couche.

-''Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait Colonel ?

-''La ferme Havoc !

-'' Elle vous adore Colonel, si elle est partie sans même vous prévenir, c'est que vous avez du lui faire quelque chose...

-''Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je vais aller lui parler attendez-moi !

Sur ce, Mustang demanda dans quel bureau elle était affectée et il se précipita à sa rencontre. Seulement on lui apprit qu'elle s'était absentée accompagner son nouveau supérieur à une réunion privée, et qu'elle ne serait de retour que tard dans la soirée.

Mustang fulmina toute la journée mais il était bien décidé à lui parler aujourd'hui, et ce, même s'il devait rester jusqu'à pas d'heure. C'est fou tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour elle...De toute façon il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, aussi bien comme lieutenant que comme confidente. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était ingrat avec elle, qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas à sa juste valeur, qu'elle méritait au moins son amitié...Mais d'un autre côté il savait que s'il se permettait de franchir la limite du professionnel avec elle, il risquerait d'aller trop loin. Il l'aimait beaucoup son lieutenant. Beaucoup trop. Il valait mieux s'abstenir pour le moment.

La nuit était déjà tombée et l'obscurité envahissait peu à peu la salle. Tout le monde était rentré. Mustang, dépourvu de toute expression, fixait le mur adjacent depuis un bon moment déjà. Seul le borborygme de son estomac le sortit de sa léthargie. Il soupira, et entreprit arpenter les couloirs du QG à la recherche d'une quelconque collation. Il pensa immédiatement au réfectoire, où il trouva son bonheur. Il s'empiffra jusqu'à plus faim, puis décida de retourner attendre dans son bureau. Les mains dans les poches, il trainait des pieds dans les couloirs mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière. Hawkeye. Quand à son tour elle se rendit compte de la présence de son ex-supérieur, elle jura intérieurement et répéta son attitude de la veille en l'ignorant et continuant son chemin.

Cette fois-ci il ne se laissa pas faire, il n'avait pas attendu toute la soirée pour ça ! Alors il courut vers elle et s'empara de son poignet. Elle pointa son regard austère dans celui de son supérieur, puis se dégagea de lui d'un geste brusque de l'avant-bras, avant de prendre de son manteau et de sortir en trombe du bâtiment. Cela n'entrava pas la perspicacité de Roy, au contraire il avait de plus en plus envie de savoir pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état. Alors il la rattrapa à nouveau lorsqu'elle était qu'à un mètre de la sortie et cette fois-ci il la saisit des deux poignets et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. La colère s'emparait de lui, il ne supportait pas cette situation. De son côté, Riza était très gênée de cette réaction de sa part, et se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle ne daignait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il enserra plus violemment ces poignets ce qui la fit sourciller.

-''Lieutenant ! J'exige des explications, et tout de suite !

Il avait dit cela en endiguant son mécontentement, mais elle savait qu'il était vraiment désemparé. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui répondre mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pourrait plus. Alors elle détourna encore plus son regard et fronça les sourcils.

-''Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais si je vous ai blessé ou importuné d'une quelconque manière je tiens à m'excuser. Jamais je ne vous voudrai du mal.''

Elle sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il dise ça. À la limite il aurait était plus simple qu'il la haïsse. _Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien te dire, mais jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Pitié part. _Elle sera les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler, ou de pleurer, mais il interpréta mal cette réaction.

-''Dites-le tout de suite si je vous fais chier ! Je ne suis plus votre supérieur mais je pensais qu'on était assez proche pour que vous me laissiez au moins une explication !

Son ton commençait à monter. Cette fois-ci elle était au bort de craquer. Elle tenta comme dernière solution de le repousser, mais elle était fermement retenue prisonnière entre le mur et son corps.

-''MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI FAIT !

C'en était trop. Il avait hurlé si fort que sa voix avait raisonné dans tous les couloirs. Bien heureusement à cette heure, il n'y avait qu'eux et le personnel de service. Au même moment la lumière s'éteignit. Il était minuit. Tout le monde était officiellement parti. Mais les nombreuses fenêtres qui ornaient les corridors de Centrale, et la pleine lune étincelante permettaient un assez bon éclairage pour que Roy puisse s'apercevoir de la larme qui coulait sur la joue de son Lieutenant. Il l'avait vu subir d'horribles choses, la mort de son père, la guerre, la perte d'amis proche, les jours de profonde déréliction, des blessures physiques ou morales extrêmement douloureuses, et pourtant jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Et il était persuadé qu'elle ne pleurerait jamais pour quelque chose d'anodin. Tout à coup il devint très anxieux, il avait bien peur d'avoir fait quelque chose d'irréparable, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il gardait les yeux écarquillés et se sentait très mal de lui avoir crié dessus. Il la relâcha immédiatement et vint poser une main tremblante sur son épaule.

-''Je...je...suis...vraiment désolé, je ne...voulais pas...

Ce ne fit qu'accroître ces larmes. Il retira aussitôt sa main. Décidément il était pris au dépourvu, et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Faute d'autres solutions, il lui tourna le dos, et s'excusa encore une fois avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre, et de disparaitre. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise à terre, la tête plongée dans ses bras. Elle s'assura qu'il était bien parti, et s'en alla à son tour, totalement dépitée par cette situation, qui devenait insoutenable à son goût. Cela faisait 2 jours que le défit avait commencé. Et s'il devait durer un an ou plus ? Jamais elle ne tiendrait le coup. Elle finirait par devenir folle loin de lui. Mais elle le serait d'autant plus à ses côtés, en le sachant plus inaccessible que jamais. Le mieux aurait été de ne pas y penser. Mais comment oublier sa seule raison de vivre ?

Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il essayerait une fois ou deux de se faire pardonner du mieux possible, puis il tournerait la page et passerait à autre chose. Il respectait son choix, et puis il avait bien plus important à faire.

Un jeune garçon perché sur un des toits les plus élevés de la ville observait sagement le petit monde qui la peuplait. Il remuait les pieds d'excitation, et arborait un sourire que le pire de sadique ne saurait usurper. Il avait bien observé la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans les quartiers du QG militaire. Il guettait Roy et Riza comme un prédateur guetterait ses proies. Le châtiment qu'il leur avait inculqué lui plaisait bien, mais il avait envie d'en rajouter encore. Encore plus de souffrance. Il n'était pas Envy pour rien. Alors il se leva, et arpenta les toits en marchant avec équilibre sur les rebords qui le menaçaient d'une chute vertigineuse. Le danger l'aidait à réfléchir. Il déambulait les bras écartés en essayant de s'équilibrer. Puis il s'arrêta. Il constata un instant le vide puis se jeta délibérément dedans, entreprenant ainsi une chute de 40 mètres. Il retomba lestement sur ses deux jambes, fissurant le sol sous ses pieds tant le choc était violent. Il venait d'atterrir dans une grande rue, juste en face d'un appartement dont la fenêtre était la seule éclairée du quartier. Il constata la hauteur pour l'atteindre et recula de 5 mètres pour ensuite courir et faire un bon démentiel qui lui permit de largement atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'habitation et arriva dans une pièce semblable à une sale à manger, apparemment vide. Le bruit de l'eau ruisselant résonnait dans toutes les salles, il pensa donc que le propriétaire des lieux devait se doucher. Tant mieux, il pourrait encore mieux préparer son coup. Il prit l'apparence d'une femme, comme son pouvoir lui permettait, et pas n'importe laquelle. Il constata son nouveau corps, et une fois totalement satisfait de sa nouvelle apparence il s'installa sans gêne dans le canapé, pour attendre sa ''proie''. Au même instant le son de l'eau ne se faisait plus entendre. Envy arbora une fois de plus un rictus sadique qui le caractérisait si bien.

Mustang se fixait dans le miroir et inspectait son visage. Des cernes se creusaient sous ces yeux de jais, et il passa ses doigts dessus par réflexe. Il était effectivement exténué, et ses traits le trahissait. Il s'était levé très tôt pour Hawkeye, et était parti très tard, toujours pour elle. Et en fin de compte, tout s'était empiré. De plus il avait le cœur lourd à force baigner dans intercompréhension et l'incertitude. Il n'arrivait même pas à se reprocher quoi que ce soit. Et c'était normal, il n'y avait rien à se reprocher. Il soupira lourdement et détourna son regard du miroir, puis il laissa glisser la serviette qu'il avait pris soins d'attacher autour de sa taille et enfila un bas de jogging à la place. Il se traina lourdement jusqu'à son salon où ce qu'il constata le laissa sans voix, inerte et complètement perplexe. Riza Hawkeye, chez lui, en tenu légère...plus précisément dans son canapé, avec une pose super sexy qui le regardait en souriant. Il restait bouche bée devant ce spectacle et ne parvint à articuler aucun mot, juste quelques syllabes inintelligibles.

La ''jeune femme'' profita de l'état second de son interlocuteur pour se lever et se diriger vers lui d'une démarche toujours très sensuel en plongeant son regard mordoré dans le sien. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle encercla ces bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son visage a quelque centimètre à peine du sien. Il la regardait minauder, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à réagir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui caressa sa jambe avec sa cuisse en l'embrassant langoureusement qu'il comprit._ Ce n'est pas Hawkeye._ Il repoussa cette ''femme'' avec véhémence et elle s'écrasa à terre. Sous la violence de sa chute, Envy reprit son apparence originelle. Mustang afficha un air très renfrogné et déclama :

_-_''Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi te fais-tu passer pour mon lieutenant !

Envy grimaça, mais il se remit sur pieds et dépoussiéra ces vêtements.

-''Un Homonculus.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Roy pour accourir vers ces gants et les enfiler en menaçant l'individu qui se disait être un de leurs plus redoutables ennemies.

-''Tsss...Va-y tues moi. Ta copine crèvera dans les minutes à suivre.

Même si elle n'était pas vraiment sa ''copine'' et s'éloignait de plus en plus de ce titre, il devina qu'Envy parlait de Riza. A cette idée il cessa toutes activités menaçantes et abaissa son bras.

-''Tu es venu me tuer ?

-''Te tuer ? Ah non, c'est pas drôle. De toute façon, j'ai pas le droit pour l'instant. Par contre, je peux te faire très très mal, alors tu vas sagement t'assoir et m'écouter.

Mustang s'exécuta. Si la vie d'Hawkeye était en jeu il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaffer, et ce, même si obéir aux ordres d'un être aussi sordide et qui plus est un gamin, le révulsait. Envy jubilait de se voir être le supérieur dans cette situation.

-''Bon accouche gamin ! Tu me veux quoi !

L'Homonculus grimaça et lui infligea un coup de pied en pleine face avec véhémence. Roy s'écrasa à terre et dut rassembler tout son sang froid pour ne par le cramer sur place. Envy satisfait de cette attitude lui expliqua.

-''Trouve-toi une nana.

-''Quoi !''

-''Oui tu m'as bien entendu Colonel, tu vas te trouver une gonzesse et pas plus tard que demain.

-'' C'est quoi ce gag ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Homonculus !

-''T'occupe. Fais-le sinon ton Lieutenant bien aimé y passe.

L'information trotta un moment dans le cerveau de Mustang.

-''C'est Hawkeye que tu veux !

-''HAHAHA on peut rien te cacher l'Alchimiste ! Oh elle va tellement souffrir, c'est si amusant !

Mustang devint grave.

-''Pourquoi fais-tu ça ! Dans quel but ?

-''Secret ! HAHA et ne t'avise pas de parler de notre petite discussion à qui que ce soit ! Je la traque comme son ombre, je serais obligatoirement au courant.

Mustang jura et regarda impuissant l'Homonculus s'échapper par la fenêtre. Envy accroupi sur le rebord constata le vide puis regarda une dernière fois mustang en affichant un sourire goguenard. Puis il sauta en le laissant complètement désemparé dans la pièce vide.

Cette Nuit tout le monde dormit bien dans la grande ville de Centrale. Sauf deux personnes.

Le lendemain la rumeur comme quoi le grand Colonel Mustang serait bel et bien casé se répandait de bouche à oreille jusqu'à faire le tour du QG et d'arriver jusqu'à Hawkeye. Evidemment.

-''Vous savez que le Mustang là, il est enfin sérieusement casé ! On va pouvoir enfin dormir sans avoir la peur qu'il nous vole nos femmes !

Elle n'avait fait mine de rien, mais la nouvelle l'avait vraiment bouleversée. Même si elle s'était assurée que c'était un scénario plus que probable, elle avait espéré se fourvoyer. Il faut croire que non. D'un autre côté elle se disait que ce serait plus simple ainsi. Et ce fut l'idée qu'elle soutint pendant quelques jours encore. Sauf qu'une semaine plus tard elle l'avait croisé à l'intersection d'un couloir et ils s'étaient malencontreusement heurtés. Quand il lui avait tendu son bras pour l'aider à se relever et qu'elle avait accepté, elle s'était instinctivement plongée dans son regard. Un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Emplit de tristesse et d'amertume, comme suppliant le pardon. En temps normal elle lui aurait dit quelque chose comme ''Vous allez bien Colonel ?''. Il aurait répondu par la positive et elle aurait passé sa journée à le harceler pour lui faire avouer son mal. Mais les circonstances étaient bien différentes et sans s'en rendre compte elle lui avait répondu d'un regard encore plus attristé, avant de finalement esquisser son geste, se relever d'elle-même et partir sans un mot, luttant contre ses émotions pour garder son image austère. En agissant ainsi elle trahissait la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir réfléchi.

Tant qu'à Roy il avait à peu près deviné que si elle refusait de lui parler, c'est plus ou moins lié avec Envy. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Alors, il l'avait regardé partir sans rien dire.

Elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui, à quel point sa vie était dépourvue d'intérêts lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Et ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir ainsi. Sûrement pas très longtemps. L'idéal serait que Envy mette fin à son défi. Après tout ça faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que cette situation durait, et l'Homonculus n'avait pas précisé le temps qu'il avait prévu pour sa petite expérience. Etant donné qu'il était obligé de la traquer non-stop et qu'il n'était surement pas de ses projets de faire cela toute sa vie, il y aurait bien un moment où il mettrait fin à tout ça. Cette idée confortait un peu la jeune femme mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle se leurrait incessamment pour ne pas céder à ces envies. Et Mustang de l'aidait pas plus que ça. Chaque rencontre avec lui la plongeait un peu plus dans l'incertitude et le doute. Elle mourait d'envie de tout foutre en l'air et d'aller tout lui dire, tout lui avouer. Impossible.

Roy sortait avec une de ces conquête depuis déjà 3 semaines, il avait fait ébruiter la rumeur comme quoi c'était du sérieux. Il n'en pensait rien. Cette femme c'était du flan, comme toutes les autres de son espèce. Et il était d'autant plus révulsé en pensant aux raisons pour lesquelles il restait avec elle. Pour faire souffrir Riza. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son ancien lieutenant, il essayait de lui faire comprendre par un regard qu'il n'en était rien. Mais elle ne faisait qu'accroitre ses remords. Ce Envy était redoutable. Il avait absolument tout compris. Il avait deviné la véritable nature de leurs sentiments et jouait impunément avec, en se délectant de leurs souffrances mutuelles. Il n'y avait aucune issus. S'il allait lui parler, il la tuerait, s'il s'attaquait à Envy un autre la tuerait. S'il continuait ainsi c'est lui qu'il tuerait à petit feu, et elle ne tarderait pas à suivre sa décadence. La seule qui pourrait agir c'est elle. Mais il suspectait Envy d'avoir déjà magouillé de son côté. Enfaite, il était presque sûr que c'était à cause du gamin qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui parler. Si c'était bel et bien le cas alors une issue serait envisageable. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de la parole pour se comprendre. Même si aujourd'hui cela pourrait les sauver. Tant pis, il faudra faire sans.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Roy Mustang de se morfondre éternellement. Alors, il aurait le cœur net, et pas plus tard que ce soir. De plus le temps était contre lui, il avait un rêve à réaliser et pour cela il avait besoin d'elle. Mais cette expérience était la preuve que même tout le pouvoir du monde ne l'exempterait pas de divers désagrément. Celui-là était de loin le pire. En faite sa faiblesse n'était plus vraiment dû au faite qu'il puisse recevoir des ordres, puisque de toute façon, même en étant généralissime il ne serait pas affranchi de toutes autorités, mais plutôt au faite que ces sentiments soient dévoilés. Tant qu'on voudrait s'en prendre à lui, on s'attaquerait à ces proche. C'est inéluctable, le monde marche ainsi et plus précisément la chaine de la vengeance qui le régit. Alors s'il ne devenait pas Généralissime pour être puissant il le serait au moins pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Et cela commençait par récupérer Riza saine et sauve des griffes de ces monstres d'Homonculus.

Il était parti plus tôt du QG et était rentré vite chez lui pour se changer affin de céder son uniforme militaire pour une tenu de civil plus décontracté. Puis il était ressorti aussi vite et avait déambulé dans les rues jusqu'à se trouver devant l'appartement de son lieutenant. Il n'y était aller que de très rares fois mais n'avais pas oublié l'itinéraire. Bien sûr à cette heure-ci elle était au QG, et il s'était assuré quand même qu'elle était bel et bien à son poste. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la constata un instant. Il déglutit en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire. Si elle le voyait, il serait mort. En tant qu'alchimiste expérimenté et aux méthodes peu orthodoxes, la fraude était un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Aussi il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour détruire la serrure et pénétrer dans l'appartement de son lieutenant, avant de la reconstruire de façon à ce qu'elle ne se doute de rien en rentrant chez elle. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de procéder ainsi mais s'il était allé sonner chez elle de front, non seulement elle ne l'aurait pas laisser entrer mais en plus Envy se serait douté de quelque chose. Il parcourra chaque pièce en faisant bien attention de ne rien déplacer. Son appartement était décoré avec goût, et le manque de place ne choquait pas plus que ça. Il arriva à sa chambre, tout était impeccablement rangé, nettoyé, trier. Comme au bureau. Mais il fut surpris de voir qu'une photo était en plein milieu de son lit. Enfaite c'était la seule chose désordonnée de toutes les pièces qu'il avait inspectées. Alors sa curiosité le poussa à regarder de quoi il s'agissait, il s'en saisit et étira un large sourire. C'était une photo d'elle vers 16 ans en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun à peine plus âgé. Il le savait parce que ce gosse c'était lui. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait conservé ça. Mais son sourire s'estompa quand il entendit le bruit de la poignet résonner. Il reposa la photo et se plaqua dos au mur, à côté de la porte d'entrée de sa chambre.

La journée avait était particulièrement chaude, on était en plein mois de juin et le temps était de plus en plus torride. Alors à peine rentrer chez elle, Riza entreprit de se changer. Dans l'uniforme on étouffait vraiment. Elle retira sa veste et son T-shirt pour se retrouver uniquement en soutient-gorge mais elle se rendit conte quelle avait laissé ces affaires de rechange dans sa chambre.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le visage de Mustang. Il était au paroxysme de l'anxiété. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir rentrer si tôt...

* * *

><p><em>C'est un très long premier chapitre :O!...(en faite à la base je voulais faire un OS mais non...). Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas aussi long...je pense..euh...reviews?<em>

_Envy: Si y'a pas de reviews...moi j'me tire..._

_Sanka: NAAAN! Reviens j'ai encore besoin de toi!_


	2. Lawrence

_C'est parti pour un deuxième chapitre tout autant improvisé! XD (et beaucoup plus court) _

* * *

><p><em>Une goutte de sueur coula sur le visage de Mustang. Il était au paroxysme de l'anxiété. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir rentrer si tôt...<em>

_CHAPITRE 2_

Il entendait les bruits de pas se rapprocher et devenait de plus tendu à chaque seconde. Riza pénétra naturellement dans sa chambre, elle ne se doutait pas que son ancien supérieur aurait l'idée de s'introduire comme un fraudeur chez elle...Ils étaient à présent dans la même pièce, mais au moment d'ouvrir son armoire elle se ravisa et fit volte-face. _D'abord une douche..._Perdu dans ces pensées elle ne remarqua rien.

De son côté Mustang ne respirait plus, son visage était crispé, il serrait les dents à s'en déboiter la mâchoire et s'appuyait tellement contre le mur qu'il crut que celui-ci allait céder. Quand enfin elle sortit de la pièce il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir tant l'air lui manquait. Il songea un instant à se jeter par la fenêtre, mais oublia cette velléité lorsque le bruit de la douche retentit dans la pièce d'à côté. Avec cet événement fortuit il en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue ici. Il se raisonna et tâta ses poches pour y sortir une enveloppe. Il balaya la sale du regard puis se résolut à la déposer en évidence sur le lit de la propriétaire des lieux, juste à côté de la photo. Cela fait, restait à savoir comment il sortirait d'ici ? Il pouvait re-démonter la serrure mais ce n'était pas se qu'il y a de plus discret. Et ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour élaborer un plan d'évasion hyper sophistiqué, aussi il reconsidéra son idée consistant à s'enfuir par la fenêtre, et la trouva de plus en plus envisageable. Il se pencha sur le rebord pour évaluer le vide.

_''Hum...2 étages...''_

Néanmoins, il pouvait y arriver s'il se hissait jusqu'à la fenêtre adjacente portant sur la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble. (Ou il aime se compliquer la vie, ou il regarde trop de films...)

Il se pencha un peu plus en avant quand soudain surgis de nulle part, une bestiole noire bondit sur le pauvre colonel qui manqua de peu une chute mortelle.

-''GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH''

_Bien Roy...Bien...très discret._

Résolu à mourir une balle entre les deux yeux il imagina un instant ça tombe _''Roy mustang mort en épiant sa subordonnée sous la douche à l'âge de 30 ans''. _Il abandonna ces spéculations oniriques pour revenir à la dure réalité. Le bruit de l'eau avait cessé.

Riza était sortie en trombe de sa douche après avoir entendu un cri, trop net pour provenir d'ailleurs que chez elle. Elle se bénit d'avoir toujours son arme attelée à son uniforme, puis sortie de la salle de bain après avoir enfilé une serviette et dégaina son revolver. Mais...

-''Hein...j'ai des hallucinations ?''

L'objectif de son arme était pointé sur le pauvre Black Hayate qui inclina la tête pour manifester son incompréhension. Riza parcourra la pièce du regard._ Personne..._Elle soupira et câlina son chien en souriant tristement. (Ça devenait une habitude lorsque quelque chose la frustrait)

-''je deviens folle tu vois...'' proféra-t-elle à l'attention de l'animal.

De l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée, Mustang essayait de récupérer de son angoisse apparente tout en se maudissant de sa stupidité. La tête conte le mur il se sermonnait intérieurement.

_''Bien sûr que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, puisqu'elle est rentrée...Idiot !''_

Et dire qu'il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, une chute de 2 étages ou une mort par balle, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à sortir naturellement par la porte d'entrée.

_''Imbécile ! Arrête de regarder des films !''_

Cela dit, il avait tout de même pu déposer la lettre, et c'était le plus important. Bien sûr il aurait pu la poster mais avec Envy qui rode, il était plus sûr de la livrer lui-même. Comme ça, si elle ne lui répondait pas, il n'aurait pas à se leurrer. De toute façon, il ne saurait rien avant lundi.

Il était déjà tard et Riza était exténué, en plus de cela la chaleur ambiante la rendait totalement atone. Elle enfila quelque chose de confortable et entreprit de se ruer dans son lit. Sauf qu'une enveloppe inconnue était arrivée comme par magie sur ces draps. Elle n'en revenait pas, d'où venait cette lettre et surtout comment était-elle arrivée ici ? C'est nouveau, les facteurs vous apportent le courrier au lit...Chouette. Elle s'empara de l'enveloppe à la recherche d'une quelconque indication sur son destinataire.

''_Rien...?''_

Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Et tiqua en reconnaissant l'écriture.

''Mais cette écriture...c'est impossible ? _Roy ?_

Son cœur s'emballa, à n'en pas douter c'était l'écriture de Roy Mustang, ça faisait des années qu'elle le corrigeait dans ses dossiers, son écriture elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle s'assit sur son lit (on ne sait jamais...il était bien capable de lui sortir une énormité, à la faire s'évanouir) puis entrepris la lecture.

_Riza,_

_Ce que vous vous t'apprêtez à lire je vous l'aurais bien dit _

_en face mais vous ne m'en avez pas franchement laissé l'occasion,_

_et je pense savoir quelles raisons vous poussent à m'éviter._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'**Ils** nous veulent, mais une chose est sûr_

_ils en ont après moi, et vous devez en payer les frais, je suis_

_vraiment désolé. Qu'on s'en prenne à moi ça passe encore _

_mais qu'ils importunent les gents que j'aime c'est absolument _

_hors de question. Sachez que je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne _

_sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser _

_d'eux étant donné qu'ils ont un bon argument pour me faire_

_chanter, mais ne vous en faites pas je conte régler ça. Et_

_puis vous ne pouvez pas me parler et alors ? Moi je peux !_

_Oh ! Au fait, excusez-moi de m'être imposé chez vous_

_pour vous remettre la lettre mais vous comprendrez_

_qu'avec ces monstres qui rodent je préfère m'assurer _

_moi-même que vous puissiez la recevoir. J'espère que vous_

_arrivez à lire à travers les lignes, je ne peux pas être plus_

_explicite..._

_Ps :Tout ce que j'ai fait qui a pu, ou qui pourra vous blesser n'est pas l'oeuvre de moi-même. Tout ça n'est qu'une machination..._

_R.M_

Riza dut relire la lettre 3 ou 4 fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas victime d'une nouvelle hallucination. Elle poussa un long soupir et retrouva son sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdue immédiatement en se remémorant que Mustang lui aussi était victime de l'oppression des Homonculus. Oubliant le sommeil qui quelque minute auparavant menaçait d'avoir raison d'elle, elle se ruât sur son stylo et fouilla dans quelques tiroirs jusqu'à trouver du papier. Sa soirée toute tracée qu'elle avait prévu fut destiné à l'écriture de cette lettre. Elle avait tellement le cœur léger de savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et surtout qu'il comprenne les raisons qui lui pousse à agir si froidement.

Le lendemain elle se résigna à lui apporter la lettre en songeant que Envy la surveillait, et qu'il serait plus raisonnable de la lui déposer lundi à son bureau.

Quand Mustang prit sa place derrière son bureau le lundi matin vers 10 heures, il fut agréablement surpris de voir une enveloppe anonyme disposée en évidence sur ses dossiers. Il esquissa un mouvement de main pour sortir la lettre qu'elle contenait, puis reprit son souffle tant il appréhendait la réponse de son lieutenant, avant de sortir complètement la lettre et d'entreprendre la lecture.

Havoc regardait son Colonel avec un air dubitatif. Généralement Mustang était plus long à se mettre au travail. Ça commençait généralement par une petite pause café matinale...qui durait bien toute la matinée, puis il attendait que Hawkeye parte au stand de tire ou au réfectoire pour minauder au téléphone ou carrément avec toutes les femmes qui croisaient sur son chemin dans le QG. Ensuite il trainait de longues heures au réfectoire, prétextant de parler avec ses supérieurs autour d'un repas. L'après-midi c'était l'heure de la sieste. Enfin, des siestes. Quand Monsieur était réveillé, il s'occupait à diverses activités incongrues, telles que de jouer avec le chien du Lieutenant, faire le ménage dans le bureau, lire le journal (et occasionnellement, se foutre de la gueule de Havoc)...

-Colonel...

-...

-Colonel !

-...

-COLONEL !

-Quoi !

-Bah dites donc, il est si intéressant ce ça ce dossier pour que vous ne m'entendiez même pas ?

-Plus que toi.

Il avait répondu de façon sèche et acerbe ce qui fit sourciller Havoc. Celui-ci préféra faire profil bas et retourner à ses dossiers. Mustang reprit instantanément sa lecture.

_Roy,_

_je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire._

_En effet je ne peux pas vous adresser la parole et le_

_chantage dont je suis victime et encore pire. Mais il est_

_hors de question que vous alliez foncer tête baissée sur nos_

_ennemies ! N'agissait pas sans réfléchir et prévenez-moi si _

_vous avez un plan, cette affaire me concerne au moins autant _

_que vous. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas _

_après moi qu'ils en ont ? Je ne vois pas en quoi m'empêcher _

_de vous parler peut entraver vos projets . Quoi qu'il en soit, _

_vous n'avez pas à vous excuser vous avez agi comme il vous _

_semblait juste. Évitez simplement à l'avenir de m'agresser en _

_pleine nuit dans les couloirs pour que je vous parle...ça pourrait _

_être suspect. Sinon ne vous avisez plus de vous introduire_

_chez moi ! Encore merci..._

_R.H_

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la lecture de cette lettre. Il la reconnaissait bien là. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, tant mieux. Mais comment lui expliquer que s'il était la victime principale de ces monstres c'est justement parce qu'elle est la personne qui conte le plus à ses yeux et que ces Homonculus l'avaient compris avant même qu'eux deux s'en rendent conte...

-Euh...Colonel ? Il est midi,vous venez manger ou vous préférez travailler encore un peu ?

Cette remarque sarcastique d'Havoc eut pour effet de ramener Mustang à la réalité.

-J'arrive... Répondit-il sèchement.

Arrivé au self il suivit Havoc à une table ou siégeait une petite dizaine de soldats, parmi eux Fuery, Falman, Breda et d'autres têtes familières. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta en court de route en voyant Hawkeye seule à une table, l'air lassé avec sa tête reposante dans sa fine main et son regard ambré perdu dans son assiette. Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie, mais il ne supportait pas de la laisser seule alors qu'il mourait d'envie de lui parler.

-Havoc !

-Et bien, vous venez ou pas ?

-Non, une prochaine fois.

Sur ce, il tourna sur ses talons et alla rejoindre la table de Riza sous le regard amusé d'Havoc. Il s'octroya le droit de s'assoir en face d'elle, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa son plateau qu'elle releva la tête pour remarquer sa présence. Elle essaya d'occulter les émotions qui s'emparaient d'elle en vain. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ces yeux était écarquillés de stupeur. Il répondit à son trouble d'un grand sourire enjôleur. Elle retrouva aussi tôt son stoïcisme et calma les palpitations de son cœur. Elle soupira lourdement pour lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était pas désirable. Mais il n'en eût cure et décida de profiter de la situation.

-Ah, je sais ce que vous voudriez me dire ''Colonel dégagez d'ici je ne peux pas vous parler et j'ai rien à vous dire !'' déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Le tumulte du réfectoire lui permettait de parler aisément, c'était toujours ici qu'il aimait la taquiner, car au moins, personne ne les écoutait, ce qui évitait la propagation de rumeurs incongrues... Il continua son monologue malgré l'air furibond du lieutenant.

-En tout cas, vous nous manquez au bureau !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'incrédulité.

-Oh, si si je vous assure ! Maintenant plus personne n'ose me réveiller de peur d'éveiller le courroux du ''flamme alchimiste'' !

Elle leva un sourcil, ces imbéciles avaient peur de le réveiller ? Mon dieu, les dossiers ne devaient pas avancer fort, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là pour voir ça !

-En plus, ça doit faire quoi...Un mois que personne ne m'a tiré dessus ?

Vraiment la situation était extra, il pouvait dire n'importe quoi sans se faire remballer par cette femme qui avait une répartie implacable. Surtout quand il s'agissait de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle étouffa un rire devant cette dernière réplique.

-En tout cas quand cette affaire sera réglée j'exige que vous reveniez !

Elle afficha un air interrogatif auquel il répondit de suite d'un ton des plus sérieux :

-J'ai besoin de vous...

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se sentit rougir. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux, et se maudit de ne rien pouvoir répliquer. C'est injuste ! Elle devait encaisser tout sans broncher !

Mustang était plus que satisfait de sa réaction, aussi il reposa sa tête dans sa main et la fixa lourdement en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur. Elle déglutit et voyant sa gêne Mustang reprit une attitude correcte...Pour le moment.

-Pour en revenir à...vous savez quoi, je sais de quoi il est capable et je vous assure qu'il n'aura aucun mal à nous surveiller en vertu de son...pouvoir.

Elle devina qu'il parlait d'Envy et fronça les sourcils en signe intercompréhension. _Quel pouvoir ?_

Il se rapprocha d'elle en se penchant un peu plus sur la table en lui susurrant :

-Vous voyez, ce monstre peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui...

Tout d'abord, elle recula vivement tant la proximité de son supérieur la déconcertait. Puis elle revint sur ses paroles._ Il peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence..._ Elle plongea dans ces spéculations et oublia un moment la présence de Mustang à sa table. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de le lui rappeler.

-Vous êtes trop mignonne quand vous pleurez!Dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Mission réussie, elle releva brusquement les yeux vers lui, et abandonna ses pensées. Elle prit un air faussement outré, mais la teinte de ses joues affirmait le contraire. Mustang pensa un instant à aller remercier Envy...mais il serait passé pour un gros idiot. Il en rajouta une couche, trop tenté de voir comment réagirait son lieutenant.

-Vous avez chaud Lieutenant ? Vous êtes toute rouge !

C'en fut trop pour elle, cette fois elle était vraiment gênée et se leva de sa chaise en s'apprêtant à partir. Horrifié, il la reteint par le bras.

-Nan ! Ne partez pas, je suis désolée j'arrête ! Lui supplia-t-il avec un regard implorant.

Ne pouvant lui résister elle se rassit. Et afficha un air offusqué. _Je suis faible...oui je ne suis qu'une faible femme incapable de résister à ce crétin. _Elle soupira de frustration.

N'étant pas décidé à la laisser partir il la retint en abordant des sujets de conversations divers et variés auxquels elle ne pouvait pas donner son avis. Durant son monologue, Riza s'étonna de constater qu'il lisait en elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Voyant qu'elle avait repris confiance en lui, Mustang se permit une ultime et dernière incartade qui, il le savait, allait lui faire regretter tôt ou tard ses mots.

-...Mais si vous êtes trop stricte ! Déclara-t-il en continuant le cours de la conversation. Tenez, quand je me suis..euh...''invité'' chez vous la dernière fois, et bien il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une poussière ou d'un meuble de travers ! Vous êtes trop méticuleuse !...Quoi que...

Il embrocha le dernier morceau de viande de son assiette,le porta à sa bouche et l'avala avant de poursuivre, pendant que Riza porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

-...il y avait une photo bien sympathique ! C'était la seule chose qui n'était pas à sa place...À moins que vous estimiez qu'une photo de moi et de vous ai sa place sur votre lit...

Riza tiqua et s'étouffa avec son eau. Elle avait pris une teinte écarlate et un air renfrogné puis elle se leva brusquement et posa son verre avec véhémence sur son plateau avant de s'en aller sans un mot (normal) ni un regard. Mustang eut envie d'exploser de rire...mais il jugea cette idée imprudente...Après tout, elle était armée. Alors il la regarda s'éloigner avec un air tendre.

-Hannnn ! C'est le coup de foudre COLONEL!

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna pour se trouver face à...rien. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua la présence d'Edward Elric.

-Oh ! Fullmétal ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

-WOOOW ! QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MINUS L'ALLUMETTE ! T'ention hein ! Moi je peux vous faire du chantage.

-Tiens donc, rétorqua Roy d'un air désintéressé.

-Parfaitement ! Je peux très bien aller dire au lieutenant que vous avez un sacré coup de cœur pour elle...hein...hein !

-Et je moi je peux aller voir ta blonde et lui dire qu'un puceau inexpérimenté d'un mètre 30 est tombé amoureux d'elle ? Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie.

-...

Ed était trop pétrifié par la répartie implacable de son supérieur pour oser gueuler. Néanmoins, il jura de trouver un argument vindicatif contre ce monstre d'alchimiste...Un autre jour, peut-être...

-Je l'aurais un jour...je l'aurais...Cracha t-il.

Mustang déambulait, le cœur léger, dans les couloirs lorsqu'il se retrouva devant une porte ouverte qui donnait vue sur le nouveau bureau de Hawkeye. Celle-ci avait déjà retrouvé tout son professionnalisme et était plongée dans des documents administratifs, tout en mâchonnant le bout de son stylo.

-Il faudra m'expliquer comment vous faites pour travailler autant sans avoir des envies suicidaires...

Elle ne releva pas la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Roy et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Vous savez maintenant que je suis au courant des raisons de votre mutisme, vous pouvez réintégrer l'équipe, si vous voulez j'irai parler à Bradley et...

Elle le coupa en lui saisissant le poignet pour qu'il porte son attention sur elle et fit non de la tête. Il n'insista pas, pensant qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Au même moment le nouveau supérieur de Riza entra dans la pièce.

-Tiens donc, le colonel Mustang, que me vaut cet honneur ? Proféra celui-ci avec une pointe de dérision.

-Général Lawrence...Répliqua Mustang d'un ton mauvais.

Lawrence était un sale type, du haut des ces 27 ans il avait déjà eu de nombreux conflit avec la justice. En effet, il avait était incarcéré à deux reprises pour harcèlement sexuel et moral, seulement, Lawrence était quelqu'un de huppé, car il avait le privilège d'être le fils d'un des proches de Bradley. Il avait reçu ce poste plus en faisant de la lèche au haut commandement qu'en se démenant de ces talents. Et ça le révulsait de savoir son lieutenant entre les mains de ce sordide personnage. Mustang prit un air grave.

-Eh bien colonel, voulez-vous bien cesser d'importuner **mon **lieutenant ?Hum ?

Mustang serra les poings et les dents pour ne pas éclater ce petit gringalet cynique et présomptueux.

En voyant l'état du colonel, il se permit un rire étouffé et outrecuidant qui en disait long sur ses attentions. À ce moment même, Hawkeye sortit de la salle remettre ses dossiers terminés à des supérieurs. Les deux hommes la suivirent du regard et Lawrence ne se gêna pas de faire un commentaire déplacé. Il siffla et ajouta :

-Elle est foutrement bien roulée la Hawkeye ! Dites Mustang vous m'en voudrez pas si...

Mustang devina ses pensées et ce fut inacceptable pour lui. Il se saisit du col de la veste de Lawrence et le fixa avec véhémence.

-Si tu oses lui faire quoi que se soit je...

-Vous quoi ? Je suis votre supérieure, si vous oser ne serais ce que m'effleurer je vous envois en cour martiale.

-J'te crame. Et c'est en tant que macchabée calciné que tu me traineras à la cour martiale.

Lawrence déglutit, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-tss, on en reparlera Mustang.

-Je vous ai à l'oeil Lawrence.

Sur ce, Roy relâcha le Général de Brigade et disposa. Au même moment un second soldat entra. Tout en suivant Roy du regard, il se dirigea vers Lawrence. Il s'agissait en apparence d'un sous-lieutenant de forte corpulence, avec une démarche lourde et chaloupée. Luca Marocchi, nouvelle recrue, arrivée peu de temps après Hawkeye. Celui-ci tapa l'épaule de son supérieur, puis se permit de s'asseoir sur son bureau.

-Bien jouer...Générale de Brigade Mark Lawrence. Déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

-Vous allez me laisser en vie ?

Sur ces paroles, Marocchi arbora un rictus sadique. Puis la peau se son visage se fissura et les morceaux de son épiderme fragmenté se succédèrent pour laisser place à un nouveau visage. La transformation s'accéléra et Envy apparut à la place de l'officier. Lawrence l'avait déjà vue procéder à une métamorphose, mais à chaque fois ça lui faisait le même effet. La frayeur de côtoyer un véritable monstre. D'un autre côté, la nature vindicative et malveillante de Lawrence provoquait chez lui une sorte d'adoration pour cet Homonculus, ou même de la jalousie. Envy songea qu'il avait bien de la chance d'être tombé sur un pareil abruti. Mais avec un casier judiciaire pareil, c'était prévisible.

-Je vais te laisser en vie tant que tu m'obéiras humain.

-Dites, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je devienne moi aussi un Homonculus ?

-_Un humain jaloux des homonculus? _Non, il n'y a pas moyen.

Lawrence déchanta considérablement et Envy commençait vraiment par prendre ce type pour le dernier des imbéciles.

-Vos ordres ?

-Ce que je vais te demander...hum voyons...

Envy claqua des doigts pour accompagner le fait qu'il avait une idée.

-Oh tu vas adorer humain ! Ta prochaine mission c'est...

* * *

><p><em>Coupage sadique!<em>

_Donc je sais pas où on va...mais on y va... ^_^"_

_(Si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse! Sinon sa risque de mal finir pour eux...Mwahahaha *PAF* ailleuuh ¬ ¬" )_


	3. Nouvel obstacle

_Hop! on enchaine avec le 3em chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 3<span>

Même en étant sous sa douche Roy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être angoissé. D'abord, il avait pensé que ce type était juste un détraqué, qu'il suffirait de prévenir Riza et de garder un œil sur Lawrence. Mais à force de creuser ses spéculations il tira la conclusion qu'Envy pouvait tout aussi bien être derrière tout ça. Peut-être que Lawrence aussi était victime de chantage ? Ou pire, Envy et Lawrence ne pourrait être qu'une seule et même personne. Lassé de ces hypothétiques questions sans réponses, Mustang coupa l'eau.

Après s'être séché et habillé, il se dirigea machinalement vers son téléphone mais se ravisa subitement.

- _Idiot, comment veux-tu avoir une conversation téléphonique si elle ne peut pas te parler ?_

Il fallait absolument qu'il se change les idées. Il serait bien sorti se saouler et ramener une femme de joie comme il en avait l'habitude mais il n'avait aucune envie de se concentrer sur une autre femme que Riza. De plus, depuis la mort de Maes, il n'avait plus personne à qui se confier. Et cette absence de complicité lui manquait cruellement, bien plus que la présence d'une catin.

Faute d'autres solutions, il décrocha le combiné et composa un numéro...

À l'autre bout de centrale, au 3ème étage d'un appartement aux façades anthracite, un homme entamait sa 10ème clope de la soirée. Il aspira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier déjà bien chargé. Exactement en même temps, une sonnerie stridente se répandait dans l'habitation. Le blond sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un appel à cette heure, aussi il hésita instinctivement à décrocher, puis se décida.

- ...Allô ?

- Havoc ?

- C...Colonel !

- Euh...Je te dérange peux être ?

- Non non, je ne m'attendais juste pas à recevoir un coup de fil de votre part...

- Dis, tu es libre ce soir ? J'ai besoin de causer...

Havoc, dubitatif, laissa un silence pesant avant d'accepter. Si Mustang avait besoin de parler, qui plus est à lui, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un problème. D'ailleurs, le colonel paraissait abattu depuis quelque temps. Depuis qu'Hawkeye était partie en fait. Havoc raccrocha et enfila une veste avant de rejoindre Mustang dans un bar.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais pas de doute, c'était bien Mustang qui était avachi sur son siège à contempler son verre de tequila. En fait, Havoc n'était pas habitué à voir son supérieur désemparé. D'ordinaire, Mustang était quelqu'un de très propre sur lui, vaniteux voir snob, avec une confiance démentielle en sa personne, ne redoutant absolument rien. Il savait ou il allait, son but était sa seule préoccupation. Pour ainsi dire, ce type était intouchable et inégalable. C'était donc une première pour Havoc de voir un tel homme dans cet état de mal-être.

Il sortit une clope qu'il porta à ses lèvres puis tâta sa veste et s'empara de son briquet à essence Zippo pour enflammer le bout de sa cigarette. Il tira une bouffée et alla rejoindre son supérieur.

- Ça ne va pas fort, hein ?

- Salut Havoc.

(Nda : Et si je faisais un RoyxHavoc ? * PAAAM * mais euh ! C'était une blague!)

Le sous-lieutenant s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais un serveur le coupa.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Havoc.

- Un café s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur partit et Havoc se reconcentra sur son colonel. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tellement parler que ça...

- Alors, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Mustang soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise. Havoc poursuivit :

- C'est à propos de Hawkeye hein ?

- T'as déjà entendu parler de Mark Lawrence ?

Le sous-lieutenant médita sur ce nom, il savait déjà que Lawrence était le nouveau supérieur de Riza, il avait donc raison de penser qu'elle était la source de la morosité apparente de Mustang. Restait à savoir pourquoi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Roy craque maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi il lui parlait de Lawrence ?

- Je sais que c'est le Brigadier Général responsable de l'équipe à laquelle Hawkeye a été affectée, et que...

Havoc marqua un temps de pause. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il y avait eu polémique à son sujet il y a de cela trois ans. Un événement qui avait fait les gros titres des journaux, puis l'affaire avait été estompé sans que personne ne s'en soucis. Puis il y a bien assez d'horreur dans ce monde pour s'attarder indéfiniment sur un cas aussi banal que Lawrence.

- ...Il a eu des ennuis avec la justice non ?

- Exact, il a fait de la taule pour harcèlement sexuel et moral. Mais il a pu s'en sortir impunément grâce à ces privilèges.

- Et vous vous inquiétez pour Hawkeye c'est ça ?

- Non...enfin oui, c'est juste qu'il m'a fait savoir qu'il n'avait pas de bonne attention à son égard et...

Voyant que le sujet n'était pas des plus accommodants et que Mustang s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son amertume il décida de changer le cours de la conversation.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, vous vous êtes réconcilié avec Hawkeye ? Elle avait l'air de vous en vouloir...Un mois sans vous adresser la parole tout de même...

- C'est n'est pas ça...c'est une longue histoire...

Mustang songea que s'épancher lui ferait du bien pour une fois, que garder tout cela pour lui le rendrait fou. Car même s'il s'était quelque peu arrangé avec Riza, il fallait être raisonnable cette situation ne pourrait pas durer. Il avait avant tout un objectif à atteindre, que pour cela il avait besoin d'elle et que de son côté, elle ne devait pas se sentir bien de se voir constamment épier par on ne sait quel monstre.

- Et bien dites-moi tout, on a notre temps...

- Havoc si je te raconte ça, tu risques d'être mêlé à de sacrées emmerdes...

- De toute façon avec vous j'ai pris l'habitude des emmerdes.

Mustang sourit à cette remarque. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne s'était confié pratiquement qu'à Maes et même s'il considérait ses subordonnés plus comme des amis que des collègues de travail, il n'était pas très complice avec eux, et jura d'y remédier à l'avenir.

- Très bien, tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu...

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces paroles il sortit de sa veste un stylo et se saisit de la serviette en papier qui était devant lui.

- Hawkeye et moi on a pas mal d'ennuis...

Havoc regardait son supérieur écrire quelque chose sur la serviette en même temps qu'il déblatérait des choses sans grand intérêt. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Mustang la fit glisser de son côté en arborant un sourire espiègle que le Lieutenant comprit.

- Il y a des oreilles indiscrètes partout n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée Havoc...

Sur ce, le blond jeta un regard furtif aux inscriptions.

_Des ''Homonculus'' en ont contre nous, ils nous font chanter et nous épient. Si je fais la moindre gaffe, ils tueront Hawkeye. Et elle, elle ne peut plus me parler._

Le sourire d'Havoc s'estompa, comprenant le risque que prenait son supérieur, il s'empara de son fidèle briquet et fit consumer la serviette et les inscriptions dans un amas de flammes.

- Ils s'amusent avec vous. Où veulent-ils en venir ?

- Je l'ignore...J'ai d'abord pensé qu'ils cherchaient à entraver nos projets de peur d'une répression militaire ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je doute que ces monstres aient un quelconque intérêt pour l'armée.

- Ouais, avec un tel pouvoir, et s'ils sont plusieurs, ils n'auraient aucun problème pour faire un coup d'État.

Un ange passa, puis Havoc relança la conversation.

- Je comprends qu'ils s'en prennent à Hawkeye, mais pourquoi vous ?

- Comment ça, vous comprenez qu'ils s'en prennent à Hawkeye ? S'étonna Roy.

- ...

- Havoc !

- Monsieur...

- Quoi ?

- Vous l'aimez Hawkeye n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond s'attendait à se recevoir un poing en pleine face, ou au mieux se faire engueuler mais au contraire, la stupeur passée, Mustang détourna le regard et soupira en signe d'approbation. Havoc était encore plus stupéfait que son supérieur il y a quelque instant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se confesser si docilement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin.

- Je vais vous donner mon avis je pense qu'ils en ont exclusivement après vous, dans quel but ? Je l'ignore, une chose est sûre, pour faire pression sur vous ils utilisent Hawkeye comme chantage parce qu'ils savent que jamais vous ne l'exposerez au danger, et inversement, ils la forcent à ne pas vous adresser la parole pour que vous ne puissiez pas arranger les choses si facilement...

- Soit, et moi qu'est-ce que je dois faire hein ?

- Je vous conseille d'attendre, ils se manifesteront bien un moment ou un autre...

Il marqua un temps de pause :

- Et puis je pourrais toujours faire l'interprète !

- Ouais...géniale...

La discussion se poursuivit sur une petite heure, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer tant il se faisait tard. Sur le chemin du retour, Mustang se sentait déjà plus vivace, comme affranchi d'un poids insoutenable. Il fallait qu'il profite, car il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

À ce moment, quelque part dans les sous terrains de centrale, un gringalet juvénile se hâtait de rejoindre son maître.

- 'Pèèèèèèère !'

Le dénommé ''père'' ouvrit un œil, puis deux en reconnaissant l'incarnation de son vice, l'envie.

-' hum... ?'

Envy lui relata tous les derniers événements, il lui parla de Lawrence en appuyant bien sur le fait que c'était un humain révulsant, de Mustang et Hawkeye qui avaient on ne sait comment trouvé un arrangement à la situation sans pour autant échanger un seul mot.

-Je dois les pousser plus encore père, j'ai besoin que vous demandiez à Wrath quelque chose...

- Vas lui demander, dit lui que je t'envoie.

- Hé hé hé, parfait!

Le lendemain matin, le sous-lieutenant Luca Marocchi flânait devant la porte du bureau de King Bradley dans l'attente d'être reçu.

- Fait chier ces humains ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à attendre je passe avant ! Jura-t-il.

Comme si une force divine avait entendu ses protestations la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et une assistante le convia d'entrer.

- Putain enfin !

La jeune assistante le regarda comme s'il était un dérangé, puis elle jeta un regard furtif mais explicite à son supérieur. Celui-ci toujours avec un sourire forcé si bien et si souvent utiliser que personne n'osait douter de sa véracité, pria à la jeune femme de les laisser seul à seul. Elle s'exécuta et l'étrange protagoniste entra sans gêne et referma violemment la porte dernière lui. Il répéta à peu de chose près la même scène de la veille en reprenant son apparence d'Homonculus, si ce n'est que Bradley n'en fut absolument pas troublé. Le généralissime se dirigea vers la fenêtre, dos à Envy.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène l'envie ?

Envy n'apprécia guère de se faire toiser ainsi, mais préféra ignorer la remarque.

- J'ai une requête, c'est père qui m'envoie...

- J'écoute...

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai une mission en ce moment sauf qu'il y a un petit imprévu. En fait on va devoir déclencher une guerre dans les frontières de Creta ou de Aerugo, sous le même modèle qu'Ishbal.

- C'est hors de question !

-Aaah ! Wrath fait pas chier ! C'est un ordre de père !

-Pour l'instant le Chef des armées c'est moi ! Et malgré mon statut d'Homonculus je ne peux pas jouer impunément avec ce pays ! Si je fais n'importe quoi, je vais être démis de mon poste et tu sais que ça aurait des répercussions intolérables puisque les Homonculus n'auraient plus le contrôle du pays !

-Alala ! Mais je peux t'en trouver mille des raisons de faire la guerre ! Amestris est toujours en conflit avec Creta ! Et pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, Aerugo a abandonné la rébellion devant l'afflux massif de réfugiés ! Enfin tu vois bien qu'à part Xing on est en conflit avec tout le monde !

Bradley n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, les ordres de ''père'' étaient incontestables.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Pour ce qui est du déclenchement de la guerre, laisse-moi faire, je l'ai déjà fait une fois et j'ai appris qu'il en fallait très peu aux hommes pour s'entretuer. Pour ce qui de ton rôle...

Une heure après cet entretien ce fut au tour de Lawrence d'être convoqué...

Pendant ce temps dans un des nombreux bureaux du QG de Centrale, un beau brun était tombé une fois de plus dans les bras de Morphée. Son état de somnolence fut légèrement interrompu par une jeune femme brune en uniforme, les bras pleins de dossiers administratifs, qui venait porter un message du généralissime.

- Excusez-moi Colonel Mustang, le Généralissime vous demande.

Havoc releva le nez de son dossier.

- Ha ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu Colonel ?

La jeune assistante le coupa :

- Vous aussi sous-lieutenant vous êtes demandé.

Mustang toisa le blond, et suivit l'assistante, collé de près par Havoc.

Ils parcoururent les nombreux couloirs et corridors du QG, le pire des labyrinthes pour une nouvelle recrue, quoique même après plus de 5 ans, un colonel ''expérimenté'' comme Mustang ne s'y retrouvait toujours pas. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au début d'un long et large couloir donnant vus sur une salle d'attente Mustang fut surpris de constater au loin une forme féminine. En se rapprochant il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une blonde. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir. Elle était donc blonde avec des cheveux longs et lisses lui tombant dans le dos, un visage agréable, mais il était encore trop loin pour reconnaître la personne.

La femme se leva en voyant un supérieur hiérarchique arriver, une attitude de coutume pour les militaires. Roy la reconnut enfin.

- Oh ! Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Vous aussi vous êtes convoqué ?

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Il se reconcentra alors sur son physique, et il devait se l'avouer elle était superbe les cheveux détachés. Il songea qu'elle devait revenir du stand de tire puisqu'autrement elle se les attachait toujours.

- Bon je vous laisse, Monsieur Bradley est en réunion, je vous prierais de patienter un peu.

L'assistante disposa et les 3 militaires prirent place respectivement sur trois chaises alignées, avec Havoc au centre, Riza et Roy de chaque côté.

Un long silence combiné d'une tension palpable régna dans la pièce. Ce fut Hawkeye qui décida de remettre de l'ambiance.

Elle : Havoc, vous pourrez demander au colonel dans quelles emmerdes il nous a embarqué ce coup-ci ?

Havoc : …

Lui : Havoc, vous direz au lieutenant que je n'y suis pour rien.

Havoc: …

Elle : Dites-lui aussi que je ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il dit.

Havoc : …

Lui : Et faites-lui savoir que si elle n'est pas contente elle peut partir !

Havoc : …

Elle : QUOI ! Et bien vous lui direz que ce serait avec plaisir, sauf que j'ai PAS LE CHOIX !

Havoc : euh...

Lui : HAVOC LA FERME ! Dites au lieutenant qu'on a toujours le choix !

Havoc : Mais...

Elle : Taisez-vous sous-lieutenant ! Faites savoir à MONSIEU le MERVEILLEUX Colonel Mustang, que je regrette de m'être engagé pour lui !

Havoc : eh !...

Lui : AH OUAIS ! Et bah...

Havoc : LA FERME !

Un ange passa...Havoc était sérieusement sur les nerfs, il avait l'impression d'être mêlé à une querelle d'un couple marié depuis 10ans. Aussi la tension ambiante devint de plus en plus lourde. Mustang était conscient que ce n'était pas l'idéale pour ce qui allait venir avec le Généralissime, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se faire des remontrances.

Lui : Dites au lieutenant qu'elle est très jolie avec les cheveux détachés.

Havoc tourna brusquement la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait faire une remarque au lieutenant en tant que femme en non comme subordonnée. D'un autre côté, maintenant que Mustang lui avait ''avoué '', ou du moins n'avait pas nié qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Riza, il n'aurait pas à occulter ce genre de remarque en sa présence dorénavant.

Riza tira un fard malgré elle, elle aurait pu répliquer puisque Havoc servait ''d'interprète'', mais cette fois son mutisme était réel. Heureusement l'immense porte, portant sur le bureau du Généralissime s'ouvrit, et ce fut King Bradley en personne qui vint les accueillir et leur prier d'entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand cabinet. Une décoration digne d'un salon de manoir. Riza songea que le cabinet était plus grand que son appartement et Roy s'y voyait déjà. Bradley s'installa dans son fauteuil émanant un luxe ostentatoire comme tout ce qui habillait cette pièce, et prit la parole.

- Colonel Mustang, lieutenant Hawkeye, sous-lieutenant Havoc, je vous ai convoqué car j'ai une mission extrêmement importante à vous confier.

Mustang fronça les sourcils d'appréhension. Bradley ne les fit pas plus languir, sortit un journal de son tiroir et le tendit à Mustang. Celui-ci eut un moment de recul, ne comprenant pas où le Généralissime voulait en venir.

Il s'en empara et jeta un coup d'œil aux gros titres.

**UNE NOUVELLE GUERRE MENACE ARMESTRIS**

**Un nouvel ishabal ?**

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et fut pris de tremblement. Riza constata avec inquiétude sa mine déteinte. Havoc fit de même. Puis ils échangèrent un regard incompréhension.

- Mais...Mon Général c'est...impossible !

* * *

><p><em>Et voila! <em>

_Au fait! je voulais préciser que j'avais fait un p'tit anachronisme en disant dans le premier chapitre que Lust était morte, sauf que si ça avait été le cas, notre pauvre Havoc serait en fauteuil roulant, et ça m'arrange pas du tout ça! donc je me suis permise une p'tite modification :3_

_Review! *yeux de chien battu*_

_:3_


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut! c'est moi! Apres une grande période de flemme aigu je reviens avec ce lonnng chapitre (pour me faire pardonner) Mais que voulez vous, quand ils fait beau comme ça!

(si y'a des fautes je m'excuse mais ma correctrice à décider de prendre ses vacances aussi!)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4<p>

Mustang calma les palpitations de son cœur et se reconcentra sur l'article. Il était dit que la menace avait commencé dans une Ville de la frontière de Aerugo. La métropole Danka aurait été détruite en une nuit, elle contait plus de 50 000 habitants et hébergeait le quartier ou siégeait le gouvernement. Rien que ça. Il était aussi dit qu'après une enquête approfondie les responsables du génocide c'étaient avérés être des soldats de l'armée d'Amestris, et que par conséquent la guerre était déclarée entre les deux pays, sans même laisser place à la diplomatie.

Mustang était hors de lui, premièrement le fait de ne pas avoir été averti avant la presse le laissait pantois et surtout l'inconscience des hommes qui l'exaspérait ... Une telle guerre, non un tel massacre avait déjà eu lieu en 1901. Un génocide totalement inhumain sans aucun profit salutaire, juste de la haine, juste le mal, la mort, la souffrance. Sept ans d'horreur dans lesquels Roy Mustang s'était engouffré à en perdre la raison. Et malgré ça, les hommes étaient prêts à recommencer.

Se remettant de sa commotion, il confia le journal à Riza qui eut immédiatement la même réaction que Roy, même si elle essayait de garder son calme, son bouleversement intérieur était plus que palpable. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider, la rassurer, lui promettre encore et encore des paroles auxquelles il ne pouvait se fier lui-même, mais il avait déjà assez de mal à se contenir alors inutile d'essayer.

Ce fut au tour d'Havoc qui s'empara du journal avec appréhension, il s'attendait à un événement incroyable et abracadabrant pour que ses supérieurs se mettent dans un tel état d'émotivité. Mais contre toute attente, l'article ne lui parut pas si extrême que ça. Certes la nouvelle d'une guerre, n'était pas anodine, même tout le contraire puisque le gouvernement se verrait en besoin de faire de grands changements, et le pays sera considérablement affaibli. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça, c'était une occasion unique pour Mustang de faire un coup d'État et de détrôner Bradley. Pourtant, l'air déconfit de Roy ne semblait pas de cet avis. Havoc se demanda sérieusement s'il n'avait pas loupé un événement. En effet, il avait oublié un détail, et pas des moindres : Il n'avait pas fait Ishbal, à cette époque il était encore une nouvelle jeune recrue et ne connaissait de la guerre que les propagandes et le bourrage de crâne du gouvernement visant à faire l'éloge du pays. Pour des anciens soldats de guerre comme Mustang et Hawkeye, ce génocide avait marqué l'expérience la plus traumatisante de leur vie, et encore aujourd'hui ils n'était pas affranchis de leur culpabilité. Il leur arrivait souvent de cauchemarder, d'entrevoir les réminiscences de ces scènes morbides dont ils étaient les acteurs. Ils luttaient incessamment contre leur passé et se démenaient pour faire le bien, se voilant d'illusions en pensant racheter leurs péchés antérieurs. Et après des années de souffrances et de remords à se repentir et quand enfin ils avaient pu retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, voilà qu'un conflit les menaçait d'une nouvelle horreur.

Riza se leva brusquement de sa chaise et toisa le Généralissime. Il n'était pas de ses habitudes de braver les convenances, mais il ne l'était pas non plus de voir des pareilles aberrations.

-Généralissime vous ne pouvez pas laisser ça se produire ! Si une nouvelle guerre éclate tout le pays va sombrer ! Ishbal n'a mené à rien, ce n'était qu'un génocide immonde qui n'a été profitable à personne et...

Bradley se rembrunit, et retrouva son air effroyable qui justifiait à merveille son statut d'Homonculus incarné de la colère. Il la coupa sans gêne dans son élan.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant Lieutenant Hawkeye, sans cette guerre vous ne serriez pas la en ce moment. Ni vous ni le colonel Mustang. C'est cette ''immondice'' qui vous à apporté le prestige, vous vous permettez de critiquer et de jouer aux utopistes factieux mais ouvrez les yeux, Lieutenant. Sans Ishabal vous ne seriez rien.

Une atmosphère oppressante s'empara de la pièce. Les 3 militaires étaient abasourdis de voir le dictateur d'Amestris tenir de tel propos. Certes, il n'avait pas totalement tort, mais peut-on vraiment faire évoluer un pays avec ce genre d'idéologie ? Surement puisqu'il était tout de même l'homme le plus influent du pays.

Pourtant, Mustang se refusait de devenir si insensible pour accéder au pouvoir, il était là pour faire évoluer les choses en bien, pas pour replacer un monstre. King Bradley était une personne à deux faces. Un côté lumineux et médiatique, une image de bon mari, de père de famille affectueux, de patron accommodant. Un homme idyllique pour diriger un pays. Lors de ses discours, il avait toujours les bons mots, des idées qui faisaient rêver, une image sympathique. Puis il y avait la face sombre. Celle d'un homme consumé par des idées malsaines, en quête de pouvoir, une envie d'étendre toujours plus sa domination, et ce, même s'il devait tremper ses mains dans le sang. Derrière sa fausse face se cachaient un solitaire, un misanthrope et sous un discours démagogique uniquement des mensonges. Un manipulateur hors pair croisé d'un homme malveillant. Bien sûr cette vérité-là, seule une poignée d'individus la connaissait. Et ils s'en tenaient bien de le faire savoir à qui que ce soit.

Riza était enlisée dans un grand conflit intérieur, elle se refusait à le croire et pourtant, la véracité de ses dires ne faisait aucun doute. Même si elle se repentait encore sur ses faits et gestes, son quotidien confortable était le résultat même d'Ishbal. Elle fut envahie de doute, elle ne savait plus, elle avait été sure de bien faire et pourtant...

-Ne contez pas sur nous pour revivre ça, je préfère encore être démis de mes fonctions que de me battre sans raison contre des innocents, intervint Mustang.

King Bradley arbora un sourire qui reflétait toutes les spéculations sadiques qu'il se délecterait de mettre en application.

-Votre mission, et c'est une exigence, sera de vous rentre sur les lieux et de tenter de rétablir la situation avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je vous confis l'avenir Mustang. Vous et vos deux subordonnées partirez dans 3 jours. Si dans un délai d'une semaine l'ordre n'est pas rétabli, la guerre sera enclenchée.

Ils acceptèrent et au moment de disposer, Bradley pria à Mustang de rester.

-Vous êtes très attaché à vos subordonnés hein ?

- Sauf votre respect Généralissime, disons que je ne les prends pas pour des pièces à sacrifier comme vous en avez coutume.

-Oui, ça serait dommage que je doive les sacrifier à votre place n'est-ce pas ?

Roy se rembrunit et prit un ton grave.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est simple Mustang...

Dans la salle d'attente, Havoc essayait de tirer des informations à sa subordonnée pour comprendre les raisons de leur réaction. Toujours sur le coup de la violente émotion, elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, mais lui expliqua tout de même qu'elle et Mustang n'avaient pas supporté d'avoir fait Ishbal, que cette guerre avait été une horreur gratuite. Le blond n'insista pas et prit un air évasif en s'immergeant dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Mustang sortit à son tour du cabinet du Généralissme, image s'apparentant assez bien au bureau de l'enfer avec le diable personnalisé, prêt à commander le châtiment des pauvres mortelles. Roy arborait un teint livide, les yeux perdus trop loin pour être dans la réalité. Il ignora royalement ses collègues et traça sa route sans un mot ni un regard.

Havoc et Hawkeye échangèrent un regard complice pour exprimer tous deux leurs inquiétudes sur le comportement inhabituel de Mustang.

Ils le suivirent sans oser le questionner. Une fois dans son bureau Mustang s'empara de sa veste et accorda à ses deux subordonnés le droit de partir. Mais il se ravisa en songeant que Riza n'était plus sous ses ordres, mais à la disposition d'un déchet humain. Il serait bien resté par solidarité, mais il ressentait un immense besoin de solitude, aussi il s'excusa et sortit du QG d'un pas rapide.

Comme par hasard le moment même où il mit le pied dehors une grosse averse de pluie s'abattit sur la ville. Il regarda le ciel d'un air si mauvais que même Dieu en aurait eu des frissons.

Encore mieux, il avait justement oublié son parapluie. Une idée effleura son esprit. _Je suis maudit c'est ça ? _À bien y réfléchir, depuis un mois il enchainait les horreurs...Déjà Hawkeye qui ne lui parle plus, pas de nouvelle pendant près de 3 semaines, puis un Homonculus se pointe chez lui pendant la nuit, géniale d'apprendre que les monstres existent, puis Envy le force à se trouver une copine pour faire souffrir Riza. Sérieusement dérangé la bestiole, ensuite Riza se fait affecter sous les ordres d'un détraqué sexuel qui lui a bien fait comprendre qu'elle était dans le top de son tableau de chasse. Fantastique, ensuite il avait dû avouer des choses qu'il ne s'était même pas avouées lui-même à Havoc, dernière personne recommandable pour ce genre de confidence. Pour finir, une nouvelle guerre à la taille d'Ishbal menaçait le pays, et il était obligé d'y participer s'il voulait garder ses subordonnés en vie, et le généralissime s'avère être le pire des scélérats. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il ne peut toujours pas adresser la parole à la femme qu'il aime.

-Putin ! C'est la pire journée de ma vie ! S'apitoya-t-il

En ce moment le sort ne lui était que très peu favorable, aussi décida-t-il d'en finir au plus vite (et le mieux possible) avec cette pseudo-guerre. Ensuite il devrait se débarrasser de Envy et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il soupira.

-_Si seulement c'était aussi simple..._

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur en remarquant que la pluie ne s'abattait plus sur lui. _Apparition divine ou choix du hasard ?_Il se retourna pour apercevoir son sous-lieutenant lui tendant un parapluie d'un air affligé. Sans doute parce qu'il devait lui faire pitier, seul sous l'averse, à attendre on ne sait quoi..._Apparition divine, choix du hasard, ou pas_, songea Mustang. Refusant de perdre la face devant son subordonné, Roy repris du poil de la bête.

-Lieutenant Havoc, nous partons demain, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je me charge des billets de train et je vous contacte ce soir pour vous communiquer les horaires, vous préviendrez Hawkeye.

-Vous...vous voulez qu'on vienne ?

-Un peu que je le veux, c'est un ordre !

Quitte à devoir leur faire faire la guerre autant qu'il porte leur haine sur le bouc émissaire qui les aura foutus dans ce bourbier, plutôt que de se détruire eux-mêmes se reprochant mille horreurs. Finalement, la soif de vengeance les sauverait des méandres de la culpabilité.

À partir de là, tout était allé très vite. Le lendemain ils s'étaient rejoints à la gare, le voyage jusqu'à destination avait duré près de 9 heures durant lesquelles Mustang avait dormi, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la nuit tant ses spéculations l'accaparaient. Arrivées à bon port (enfin presque, car la gare de Danka avait était détruite et de ce fait il avait du descendre l'arrêt d'avant, ce qui les séparait de 500 kilomètres de leur destination) ils furent accueillis par un lieutenant d'Amestris affecté ici pour garder des liaisons, c'était le même personnage qui avait informé le QG et surtout vendu l'info à la presse à propos des débuts d'hostilité. Pour cette même raison, Mustang le détestait déjà. Mais il lui en fallait peu pour mépriser quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Leur guide de fortune, un jeune gringalet cynique de petite taille, les conduisit jusqu'à une luxueuse voiture, ce qui énerva d'autant plus Roy que dans cet endroit les gents vivaient dans une pauvreté extrême malgré les richesses du pays, et qu'au lieu de payer des voitures ostentatoires pour ces rares occasions ils feraient mieux de payer de quoi manger à ces pauvres gents. Aerugo était réputé pour avoir deux classes sociales apparentes. Les riches qui se gardaient bien de partager leurs richesses tout en les exposant auprès de tous, et les miséreux vivant dans la poussière qui les regardent faire. Cet aspect d'Aerugo était soigneusement dissimulé et on gardait de cette ville que sa réputation économique et ces nombreuses sources de pétrole. Alors que l'auto s'éloignait vers des sillons arides, Mustang jeta un coup d'oeil par la vitre et croisa le regard d'un enfant, écorché de partout et rendu métisse tellement la poussière lui collait à la peau. Cette image le remplit de culpabilité et il préféra détourner le regard.

La voiture avançait dans un désert désentravé, le panorama n'offrait que du sable et des dunes de sable. Seules les épaves de ce qui aurait pu être une ancienne voie ferrée troublaient ce paysage quasi inerte.

Une fois la traversée du désert achevée la voiture pénétrait enfin dans ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des décombres d'une ancienne ville. Ils n'étaient pas encore à Danka et cette désolation semblait plutôt récente, ce qui interpella Mustang. Il se tourna vers le conducteur et lui demanda d'un ton grave.

-Quelle est cette ville ? Enfin cette ancienne ville...

-Tout ce qui reste des affrontements.

-Quels affrontements ! On nous a dit que malgré les tensions rien n'avait commencé !

Le soldat sembla réfléchir un instant. Il avait surement gaffé, et au point ou il en est, autant tout avouer.

-C'est à dire que...une fois Danka détruite, le peuple d'Aerugo nous a accusés et notre QG installé dans ce pays a aussitôt été siégé, pour riposter nous avons reçu l'ordre d'attaquer. Et cette ville était la banlieue de Danka donc une proie facile pour nous.

Mustang sentit son sang bouillir dans ces veines.

-Mais vous être parfaitement idiot dans ce pays ! C'était la meilleur chose à faire pour attiser les hostilités ! C'est la guerre que vous voulez ou quoi !

Le jeune soldat resta interdit. Riza s'en mêla.

-Qui vous a donné l'ordre d'attaquer ?

-Le Généralissime King Bradley.

-Mais c'est insensé ! Il nous envoie pour éviter les hostilités !

-Écoutez, je ne sais rien.

La conversation était close. Roy et Riza observaient les décombres de la ville. Parmi les ruines il y avait quelque cadavre, des cris d'enfant se mêlant aux lamentations de tous. On leur avait tout pris.

Les réminiscences d'Ishbal resurgissaient dans leur esprit et leur voyage se poursuivit sans encombre.

18h30. Celons les dires des journaux, la ville de Danka serait en cendre, mais en réalité il restait encore quelques habitations debout en périphérie, dont un hôtel qui hébergerait les 3 soldats. Ils descendirent de la voiture et retrouvèrent leur chambre. Une seule chambre qu'ils se partageront, car la plupart des autres étaient occupés par des riches qui avaient vu leur luxueuse maison partir en cendre.

Ils déchargèrent leur valise et troquèrent leurs uniformes en habits de civil pour mieux se fondre à la population.

-Hawkeye dites moi, vous...

Avec toute cette agitation, il en avait presque oublié que Riza ne pouvait plus lui parler.

-Non oubliez.

Havoc était le dernier préparé, et pour sur il avait opté pour une tenu assez originale en vertu de la situation. Une chemise à fleurs et un short assorti avec les lunettes de soleil au bout de nez.

Mustang et Hawkeye le regardèrent, septiques.

-Euh...On n'est pas au club Med Havoc .

-Vous pensez que c'est une tenue descente pour une mission à haut risque ! Ajouta Riza

Havoc jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue et releva le menton d'un air affligé.

-Bah quoi, il fait chaud !

Roy et Riza se regardèrent et il haussa les épaules tendit qu'elle soupirait de lassitude.

-Bon, comme vous le savez avec deux versions des faits différentes je ne sais plus quoi penser alors nous allons mener notre enquête nous-mêmes. Hawkeye, je veux que vous inspectiez les lieux, et Havoc vous irez interroger la population. Tant qu'à moi, je vais contacter Bradley pour plus d'explication. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils se dispersèrent pour s'atteler à leur tâche.

Pendant ce temps dans le quartier général de Centrale :

-Envy je ne comprends plus rien explique moi ou tu veux en venir !

-Ah mais t'es gâteux Wrath ! C'est pas compliqué !

Père m'a demandé de tester les humains, alors j'en ai pris deux au pif, parce que deux...c'est mieux qu'un.

-Le colonel Mustang et sa subordonnée.

-Exactement, bref je leur ai fait un chantage odieux, mais contre toute attente ils n'en ont rien à foutre. Et j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on se fiche de moi, donc en me renseignant j'ai appris que ce qui avait le plus marqué ces deux la, et ce qu'ils ont aussi en commun c'était Ishbal.

-Tu veux dire que tu me fais faire une guerre qui a des répercussions très influentes pour le monde entier, à cause de deux gus qui se foutent de toi et de ton chantage étrange ?

-Voilà !

-...

Bradley soupira en se rendant conte de l'absurdité de la situation. Envy n'y connaissait rien de rien en politique et il était en train de faire n'importe quoi pour s'amuser.

-Mais tu ne peux pas juste les tuer !

-Non je dois les tester. Et puis Mustang est un candidat au sacrifice donc pas touche.

-Bon écoute fait comme tu veux, mais préviens-moi avant de tout chambouler et surtout laisse-moi faire.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone, en général c'était à l'assistante de Bradley de se charger des appels, mais elle n'était pas là. Alors Envy décrocha.

-Oui halooooooo ! Clama-t-il avec emphase. Si Si je suis le généralissime. Oh c'est bon pas la pêne d'hausser la voix ! Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est moi ! Quoi ! Non je...

Bradley lui arracha le combiné de la main et le toisa d'un regard méprisant.

-Généralissime King Bradley à l'appareil. Oh Colonel Mustang, ça se passe bien ? Comment ça deux versions différentes ? Je n'ai jamais donné de tels ordres. Bien sûr que non ! Je vous ai dit de restituer la paix pas de comploter contre moi ! Du renfort ?

Wrath et Envy se regardèrent et il poursuivit devant l'insistance du regard d'Envy.

-Le général de brigade Lawrence est sur les lieux, c'est à lui dont vous ferez vos rapports.

Mustang hurla dans l'appareil et Bradley décolla le combiné de son oreille.

-Je vous souhaite bonne channnce Mustang ! Finit-il avec un ton enjoué. Puis il raccrocha ignorant les tentatives désespérées de Mustang.

Roy raccrocha violemment le téléphone de l'hôtel ce qui lui valut une réprimande qu'il ignora royalement.

-Je hais ce type ! Hurla-t-il dans l'enceinte du hall.

N'ayant d'autre choix, il dut se présenter devant Lawrence, mais il lui fit bien comprendre que ce soit par son ton ou son regard, qu'il le haïssait au plus haut point. Le Général de Brigade s'en amusa plus qu'autre chose et quand Mustang lui raconta où ils en étaient et lui demanda des renforts Lawrence afficha un rictus moqueur.

-Oh vous avez besoin de mon aide ? Comme c'est intéressant !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'aide, c'est ce pays !

-Et vous n'êtes tout de même pas venu seul ? Où sont vos subordonnés ?

-Le sous-lieutenant Havoc est en train d'interroger la population et le...Lieutenant Hawkeye se charge de la reconnaissance des lieux.

Lawrence détacha son regard de ses ongles et sembla soudain intéressé au discours de Mustang.

-Oooh ! Vous m'avez emmené Riza ! Intéressant ! Mais elle est sous **mes **ordres, vous n'avez aucun droit de l'affecter en mission et...

-C'est le Généralissime qui l'a mise sous mes ordres. _Ne le frappe pas, ne le tue pas, ne sort pas tes gants, calme-toi..._

_-_Oh...très bien...Quoi qu'il en soi je suis tenu responsable de toutes les décisions vis a vis des agitations dans ce pays, et vous devez me tenir informé de toute nouvelle.

-_Contes-y mon gars_... murmura-t-il

-Je vous demande pardon !

-Rien !

Au moment où mustang s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte Lawrence le rappela.

-Oh ! Et dites à Riza qu'elle vienne me voir après son inspection des lieux !

Le regard de Roy traduisait la négation plus que n'importe quelle parole, alors Lawrence insista.

-C'est un ordre.

Roy bougonna et claqua la porte avec véhémence. Puis la rouvrit :

-Oups, excusez-moi Générale de Brigade ! Déclama-t-il avec emphase.

Puis il la referma encore plus violemment faisant trembler la pièce tout entière et renversant le café posé sur le bureau de Lawrence. Se rendant conte que son geste pouvait amplement relever de la cour mariale il prit ces jambes à son coup et sortit du bâtiment. Comme le QG avait été détruit, le nouveau quartier général s'était installé à la place de la Mairie, plus loin sur la frontière de Danka. La nuit commençait à se montrer et il lui restait une bonne demi-heure de marche pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Il soupira et emboita le pas, en fulminant tout le long du trajet maudissant un coup Lawrence, puis maudissant le généralissime d'avait affecté Lawrence ici puis se maudissant d'avait emmené Riza, puis maudissant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, divaguant complètement dans ses idées. Quand il arriva au pied de l'hôtel, la nuit était totalement tombée et la fatigue s'abattit sur lui d'un seul coup. Il ne songeait plus a rien si ce n'est qu'a son lit et son oreiller. Il retrouva miraculeusement sa chambre du premier coup – sans doute l'appel du sommeil – puis se retrouva face à sa subordonnée. _Ah oui, une chambre pour trois. _Il bâilla et salua Riza avant de s'étaler sur le lit. Un grand lit. Un lit double. Mustang releva brusquement la tête et balaya la sale du regard. Il y aurait donc deux personnes qui se partageraient le lit double. La bonne humeur le submergea à nouveau et un rictus pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres. Riza s'empara d'un stylo et d'une feuille de papier qu'elle plia en trois. Elle y écrivit une phrase et tendit le bout de papier à Mustang qui abandonna ses spéculations perverses.

_Colonel, vous ne me demandez pas mon rapport ?_

-Oh non, demain.

Riza le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif, mais il était trop lassé pour lui fournir des explications. Néanmoins, les paroles de Lawrence lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Je...euh..Lawrence veut vous voir...euh...demain.

Il essayait de masquer au mieux sa colère, mais il aurait défoncé le mur de rage si elle n'était pas là.

Riza déglutit, mais tenta de poursuivre la conversation, elle faillit répliquer à voix haute, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Elle se ressaisit du morceau de papier qui lui servait d'interprète et y inscrivit :

_Vous...savez ce qu'il me veut ?_

Surement rien de bon. Mustang sentit son sang se glacer en voyant l'air anxieux de son Lieutenant. Elle était intelligente et devait avoir deviné depuis longtemps les intentions de son nouveau supérieur. Et l'idée qu'il ait pu lui faire ou dire des choses dont il n'ait pas été témoin le rendait fou de rage. Aussi il oublia la demande de son lieutenant et répliqua :

-C'est un sale type.

Riza parut surpris de cette réponse, mais ne put qu'acquiescer tristement. Mustang mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ces bras, et il l'aurait sans doute fait si Havoc n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour faire son entrée.

-Waah c'était trop cool ! Les gents ici sont vachement sympa, et très courageux. Y'a pas à dire ils tiennent le coup ! Oh et puis les filles ! et...

Il s'étonna de voir Mustang aussi proche de sa subordonnée, et jura intérieurement à l'idée d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Il pencha la tête et les dévisagea longuement.

-Un problème Havoc ? L'interrogea sèchement Roy.

Havoc sursauta.

-Non non, euh...moi je suis crevé je vais dormir.

-Oui bonne idée. Vas dormir.

L'entrée fracassante de Havoc lui restait entre la gorge et il lui faisait durement ressentir.

-Bon je prends le prend lit avec Hawkeye et vous dormez là-bas Colonel ?

-C'est cela oui ! **Je** dors avec Hawkeye et **vous** dormez là-bas !

Il avait haussé le ton comme si le fait de dormir seul dans un lit rien que pour lui était la pire des ingratitudes, ce qui interloqua les deux militaires. En se remémorant ses paroles et se mis à rougir naïvement. Et il était tellement gêné qu'il prétexta devoir aller pendre sa douche. Havoc et Hawkeye se lancèrent un regard incrédule. Et c'est finalement Havoc qui posa **la** question.

-Il ne serait pas un peu jaloux le colonel ?

-...

Elle piqua un fard malgré elle, puis décréta vouloir se coucher, détournant maladroitement la conversation.

Havoc fit de même et s'installa dans son lit, non mécontent de ne pas avoir à le partager et surtout amusé de voir comment ces deux collègues se prenaient la tête pour des broutilles. Roy rejoignit Riza peu après, mais elle fit mine de dormir pour éviter toute confrontation gênante. Instinctivement, il se colla à elle et après être à son tour tombé dans les bras de Morphée, il l'enlaça. Elle aurait dû le repousser, mais elle se surprit à ne pas en voir envie. Pire encore, elle se colla un peu plus à lui, et à présent elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Elle soupira de contentement sans imaginer que cette situation mériterait des représailles au réveil, mais qu'importe, elle était trop contente de se retrouver pour une fois dans ses bras. De toute façon, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour avoir pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Alors, elle se laissa tomber dans le sommeil à son tour.

Le lendemain ce fut Roy qui se réveilla le premier, car la chaleur lui transcendait la peau, il mourrait littéralement de chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un extrême effort. L'aube pointait à peine, il devait être dans les alentours de 5 h. Il constata avec surprise que la source de chaleur qui l'envahissait n'était pas tout à fait due au climat torride de la ville mais plutôt à la présence féminine enlacée dans ses bras. N'ayant pas encore repris toute sa lucidité et vaguant entre le rêve et la réalité il s'imagina qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit, avec une femme qu'il aurait ramené la veille. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits cette version des faits lui semblait improbable. Déjà il n'était pas chez lui, puis ce parfum il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il laissa son esprit calculer toutes ces informations puis il ouvrit brusquement les paupières_. Riza !_

Il déglutit et baissa les yeux avec appréhensions, si elle voyait qu'il l'avait collé comme ça pendant son sommeil, il mourrait immédiatement d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'enlaçait, mais plutôt elle qui se pelotonnait dans ses bras. Il tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais elle passa un bras sur son torse et se rapprocha encore de telle façon qu'elle avait à présent sa tête sur lui. Il calma les palpitations de son cœur et esquissa un sourire amusé. Il l'observa un long moment, elle avait les cheveux détachés qui lui entouraient le visage, affichait un air serein et mieux encore : elle souriait. En faite, son lieutenant et la femme dans ces bras était deux personnes différentes, pourtant toutes les deux aussi attractive et insaisissable. La tentation étant trop forte il tendit sa main vers le visage de Riza et repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux, bien que ce ne soit qu'un prétexte pour caresser son visage. Elle frémit à son contact et il ne put réfuter un sourire satisfait. Il renouvela l'expérience en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. S'il ne l'embrassait pas ici et maintenant il resterait frustré pour le restant de son existence. Mais d'un autre côté jamais il n'oserait lui dérober un baiser comme ça, pendant son sommeil, ce serait...

-_Malsain..._

Il renonça à ces idées incongrues, mais se permit une dernière fois d'effleurer son visage. Fatale décision : elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et ils restèrent un lourd instant à se fixer sans un mot.

Roy avait arrêté de penser, de respirer et de bouger. Il eut néanmoins la velléité de se justifier.

-...Je...euh...

-...

-...

Riza ne savait pas non plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. La décence aurait voulu qu'elle lui balance son verre d'eau à la tronche, mais d'un autre côté ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Après tout c'est elle qui s'était risquée à se lover contre lui. Autant dire que c'était un...malheureux concoure de circonstances. Elle effaça sa mine catastrophée et s'amusa de voir son supérieur tirer un fard comme un enfant pris en faute, avec sa mine offusquée et le drap remonté jusqu'au menton. Il déglutit difficilement et elle étouffa un rire. Il la suivit du regard d'un air ébahi pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

-_Bon, et maintenant ?_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure : 6h01.

-_Trop tôt pour enquêter et trop tard pour se rendormir,_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il opta donc pour faire comme sa subordonnée et se préparer. Après tout, avec une guerre qui menace on n'a pas de temps à perdre en grâce mâtinée. Il sauta du lit enfila une chemise puis balança son oreiller sur Havoc avec une violence extrême.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...Que...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Debout Havoc on n'est pas au club med, mais en mission.

-Oui, on m'a déjà dit ça.

Havoc jeta un œil au réveil et sentit tout à coup le sommeil lui sillonner le corps.

-Aller bouge-toi !

Il maugréa en silence, mais s'exécuta.

-Alors Colonel, vous avez bien dormi...avec Hawkeye ? _Une petite vengeance personnelle s'impose..._

-Hum ouais, répliqua-t-il d'un air détaché, non sans se douter du sous-entendu qu'évoquait la question.

Un court silence s'empara des lieux, mais Havoc ne manqua pas de le dissiper avec un sourire empli de malice et un ton tout aussi horripilant.

-Si vous voulez, je peux prendre le grand lit ce soir ?

-Vous voulez dormir avec moi Havoc ? Oh, je suis sincèrement touché...

-...Tout bien réfléchi ça ira.

Riza sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment, ce qui permit de mettre fin à cette conversation sans but. Roy lui jeta un regard furtif. Elle était déjà prête à partir en mission, uniforme bouclé et air professionnel retrouvé. Elle se dirigea vers sa valise tout en séchant hâtivement ses longs cheveux blonds à l'aide d'une serviette de bain. Elle se saisit d'une sorte de calepin ou elle notait les avancé de la mission ou deux trois informations à ne pas oublier. Notamment une qui l'interpela. Elle se retourna vers son supérieur puis vers Havoc et lui expliqua avec tout son calme :

-Havoc dites au colonel que je suis désolée, mais je dois me présenter au Général de brigade Lawrence ce matin. Vous devrez vous passer de mes services pour ce matin.

Havoc acquiesça tandis que Mustang se renfrogna et jura à voix basse.

Quelque minute plus tard, Roy rejoignit sa subordonnée attablée au self de l'Hotel. Il s'étonna de la voir encore ici alors qu'elle devrait déjà être en route pour le nouveau quartier général, ou Lawrence devait l'attendre avec son sourire carnassier et ses allusions perverses. Il prit place en face d'elle et lui demanda :

-Vous faites quoi ?

Elle sortit son stylo et sa feuille de la veille et écrivit :_ Je mange. _

_-_Comment ça, vous mangez ?

_Action d'avaler des aliments dans le but de se nourrir._

-Hum hum...

Elle entama le dernier morceau de son croissant et se leva de table.

-Une seconde lieutenant ! Vous n'étiez pas censé aller voir Lawrence ?

Elle se rassit aussitôt pour se servir de la table comme support pour écrire.

_Je n'avais pas franchement hâte d'y aller, comme vous le dites « c'est un sale type » mais maintenant j'y vais sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes._

Cette fois elle appuya sur le bout de son stylo pour ranger la mine et fourra le tout sans sa poche d'uniforme pour clore définitivement la conversation. Elle salua Mustang d'un salut militaire et s'engagea vers la sortie. Roy se leva de sa chaise et l'arrêta en lui enserrant le poignet.

-Non, attendez. Je viens avec vous !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce 4em chapitre, le 5em devrait pas tarder à moins que j'ai encore une crise de flemme...<em>

_Enfin ça se soigne bien avec des reviews donc..._


	5. Accusé

_Chapitre un peu plus court mais je trouve que la coupure là ou je l'ai arrêté est parfaite :D c'est...plus...sadique._

_A Partir du prochain chapitre les choses sérieuses vont commencer!_

_En attendant, Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5<p>

Roy avait dû insister pour convaincre Riza de le laisser l'accompagner et elle avait fini par céder. Bien sûr il avait dû user d'un petit mensonge en lui faisant croire qu'il avait à faire là-bas. Une somptueuse voiture leur était à disposition, mais Riza c'était fait la même remarque que Roy la veille et avait catégoriquement objectée pour conduire cette chose alors que les trois quarts du pays mourrait de faim. Ils avaient donc opté pour un fastidieux trajet à pied sous l'insidieuse chaleur torride d'un soleil à son apogée. Mustang avait manqué de peu de mourir de chaleur ou de déshydratation mais l'image de Riza se faisant agresser par cet enfoiré de Lawrence suffisait à le revigorer.

Il était encore très tôt lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du QG et Mustang pria pour que Lawrence soit encore bien gentiment en train de roupiller chez lui, loin de sa Riza. Ils parcoururent les nombreux corridors du bâtiment et même s'il n'était pas aussi grand que Centrale, ce QG n'en restait pas moins un véritable labyrinthe. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Lawrence. Riza lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir, cependant il objecta fermement. Elle frappa à trois reprises à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle abaissa la poignée, la porte était verrouillée. Mustang la questionna du regard et elle haussa les épaules. Il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement ce qui la fit sourire. Il répondit à son sourire mais l'allégresse du moment s'effaça en même temps que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Roy et il serra les poings instinctivement. Combien avait-il de chances qu'il s'agisse de lui ?

- Oh ! Mustaaaang ! Vous m'avez amené le Lieutenant ! Comme c'est aimable de votre part !

Pas beaucoup sans doute, mais ça s'entassait avec le cortège de mauvaises nouvelles qui l'accablaient depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Le dit Mustang afficha l'air le plus effroyable dont il était capable, ce qui fit indistinctement tressaillir Lawrence. Celui-ci ne se découragea pas pour autant.

- Riza suivez-moi !

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta, mais Roy ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela sans rien dire et se laisser abuser des caprices d'un supérieur hiérarchique. Et dire que l'armée était censée représenter la force, la sécurité et la loyauté ! En attendant, on engageait des pourris huppés dans ce genre et ils étaient supposés rendre le monde meilleur. Mais comment le rendre meilleur si on est soi-même un débauché avili ? Il plaqua son bras en travers du mur bloquant le passage à Riza, puis jetant un dernier regard hargneux à Lawrence, il s'empara des lèvres de sa subordonnée et appuyant tout son corps contre le sien, il lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Il fit glisser une main baladeuse derrière son dos et resserra encore son étreinte. Il pouvait voir d'ici Lawrence fulminer et Riza le sentit sourire sous son baiser. Elle ne le repoussa pas et même si elle savait que c'était une idée folle, elle y répondit.

La mâchoire de Lawrence manqua de se décrocher. Il s'attendait à tout, se recevoir un poing en pleine face, une balle entre les deux yeux, se faire cramer ou juste des allusions et des menaces de mort, mais ça, c'était de loin la pire des humiliations qu'on lui offrait.

Roy relâcha leur étreinte et adressa à Riza son plus beau sourire avant d'afficher son regard le plus haineux à la destination du Général de Brigade qui ne rigolait plus, mais alors plus du tout.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître des émotions qui l'envahissaient et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lawrence lui passant sous le nez sans lui adresser le moindre regard, le moindre signe de respect, pas même un salut militaire de convenance. Mustang lui emboîta le pas, adoptant à peu de choses près la même attitude dédaigneuse. Lawrence le repoussa et le toisa avant de grogner :

- J'ai appelé le Lieutenant, vous si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis disparaissez de ma vue !

- Des ennuis pour quoi ? Et puis, je vous signale que le lieutenant est sous mes ordres directs et que je suis le seul à pouvoir lui départir une mission. Autrement dit, si vous avez une quelconque raison professionnelle de la convoquer je me dois de l'assister. C'est comme ça. C'est la procédure.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots Mustang, parce que je vous rappelle que les relations entre subordonnés sont formellement interdites !

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

- ...

- _Crétin_

Une sonnerie de téléphone vint troubler le silence installé et par la même occasion extirper Lawrence de cette situation déplaisante. Il jeta un regard au téléphone, à Mustang, puis à Hawkeye et d'un geste de la main leur ordonna de dégager. Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt sans rechigner.

Sur le chemin du retour ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour elle mais beaucoup moins pour lui. Maintenant que la situation était rétablie ils s'interrogeaient plus ou moins sur les raisons de leur geste. « Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? » « Pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? » « Pourquoi elle ne dit rien ?...ah oui c'est vrai. Mais alors pourquoi je ne dis rien ? ». Roy décida d'éluder cette situation pour la moins déplaisante de façon abrupte en optant tout de suite pour des sujets professionnels. Sujets qui avaient le don de mettre un froid entre eux.

- Une fois rentré, il me faudra votre rapport d'hier. Havoc m'a dit que les interrogatoires n'avaient rien donné. Si ce n'est qu'il a bien sympathisé avec le quartier. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est louche tout ça.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit calepin qu'elle avait prévu pour l'occasion et tendis une main quémandeuse vers lui. Il la constata un instant puis s'en empara et lui fit un baisemain avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, puis exaspéré, soupira de lassitude. Elle se ruât sur sa verte et défit sauvagement les boutons avant d'y glisser une main pour s'emparer de son stylo. Mustang qui n'avait absolument pas interprété la chose de cette façon lui sourit radieusement.

- Je vous croyais plus farouche lieutenant !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et gribouilla sur son carnet :

_Je vous demandais seulement votre stylo._

Il la regarda fixement d'un air hébété. Elle passa une main sur son visage en grognant puis repris son écriture.

_Instrument destiné à écrire dont le manche creux renferme une réserve d'encre._

_- _Ah...

Avec toutes ces inepties ils ne se rendirent même pas conte qu'ils étaient déjà de retour. Roy, totalement honteux et penaud sauta sur la première occasion pour éluder le problème.

- Havoc !

- Hein ?

- Non je t'explique, quand je t'appelle tu te bouges le cul et tu me fais un superbe salut militaire pour me rappeler à quel point je suis totalement supérieur à toi. C'est très important. On la refait : Lieutenant Havoc !

- Euh oui...Au rapport euh...Colonel !

- Tu as de gros progrès à faire.

Riza donna un coup de coude bien placé à Roy qui lui coupa court à toutes réflexions. Elle désigna sa montre pour lui faire comprendre que le temps pressait. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et repris un ton professionnel.

- Bon, soyons sérieux. Tout me laisse à croire que cette guerre a été délibérément programmée par une personne ou un groupe d'individus. Le Généralissime n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça, ce qui peut nous laisser supposer trois choses. Soit il sous-estime les conséquences de cette dite guerre et pense surement que l'information a été exagérée, soit il est déjà au courant de l'identité des responsables, ou tout aussi envisageable : il fait partit des responsables.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ! Le soleil ça tape fort ici ! Vous voyez, ça vous fait divaguer complètement ! Dorénavant vous pratiquerez vos activités extérieures avant 11h ou après 16h et surtout, couvrez-vous la tête, bon Dieu !

- Havoc, soyez un minimum sérieux ! C'est tout à fait envisageable si on considère qu'une guerre pareille pourrait étendre les terres d'Amestris et donc la domination de Bradley. C'est un stratagème parfait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du peuple, expliqua Riza.

-...Hum hum, _Faut plus qu'ils dorment ensemble ces deux la..._

_- _Bon écoutez voilà ce qu'on va faire : On sait déjà que Danka a été détruite de façon à soupçonner Amestris et réveiller les hostilités, puis Aerugo a riposté en détruisant le QG d'Amestis installé dans ce pays. Un individu qui ce serait fait passé pour le généralissime ou Bradley lui-même aurait ordonné de siéger la banlieue de Danka, la ville que nous avons traversée l'autre jour...Tout cela fonctionne machinalement comme dans un jeu d'échec. Et si ça continue sur cette voix tout me laisse à penser que la prochaine riposte de ce peuple sera à Sitma. C'est la ville la plus proche d'ici qui est occupé par le Centre d'information D'Amestris et qui conserve les liaisons et l'ordre entre nos deux pays. Une fois cela fait, la guerre sera enclenchée. Ce qui signifie que nous allons prendre vite fait la route et arriver avant que le massacre commence. De là, il nous suffira d'intercepter le ou les responsables. Vous me suivez ?

Un silence.

- Parfait alors on y va !

- Mais comment il fait ça ?

- De quoi réfléchir ? C'est simple, il ne perd pas son temps à minauder avec le voisinage et à s'étaler de la crème solaire, Répliqua Riza.

- Pfff c'est toujours la même chose... _Je ne pars plus en mission avec vous deux c'est un enfer !_ Chuchota-t-il.

Il était dans les environs de 16 heures quand ils prirent la magnifique Bentley rolls que Riza conduisit à contre cœur, traversant les déserts arides du pays.

- C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- La ferme Havoc.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils arrivèrent sur place. Malgré le fait qu'ils furent tous les trois éreintés de fatigue, il leur fallait encore inspecter les environs pour s'assurer qu'aucune menace ne s'était installée. Et en effet aucun problème n'était en vue, alors ils s'autorisèrent une nuit de repos dans un hôtel. Roy se tenta de persuader l'hôtesse de leur laisser une chambre sans payer, qu'ils étaient des soldats d'Amestris en mission et que l'armée les payerai plus tard, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre et il dût payer de sa poche les frais de sa chambre et insista pour payer celle de Riza.

- Bah et moi ? Gémit Havoc.

- Toi tu payes !

- Mais c'est injuste !

- Tu as raison c'est injuste, tient tu n'as cas dormir sur la chaise là-bas.

Il rechigna toute la soirée mais c'était résigné à prendre tout de même une chambre.

Pendant ce temps, dans les ruelles sombres et ensablés de Sitma un homme avançait d'un pas ferme. Il s'emmitoufla dans le col de son Trench coat, le vent glacial venait lui mordre le visage. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une allée déserte et porta son regard à la Lune. Un rictus sardonique lui déforma les lèvres. Puis il reprit la route en étouffant un rire malsain.

- C'est l'heure... J'aurais le pouvoir... le pouvoir... le mal...

La ville était pour ainsi dire morte, pas un son, pas une lumière ne venait troubler la quiétude de la nuit. D'ordinaire, les gens supportaient mal le dur changement climatique qui variait pour passer d'une journée caniculaire à un froid polaire. Mais plus que le temps, les ténèbres de la nuit effrayaient la population. C'était un lieu très mal famée de jour, mais ce qui était vraiment troublant, c'était que dès la nuit tombée personne ne donnait de signe de vie. Sitma ne prédisposait pas d'éclairage, pas de bar de nuit, ni un restaurant, rien. C'est comme si à la nuit tombée, toute la population avait été décimée pour renaitre au petit matin. Il arrivait parfois qu'un cri cinglant trouble le silence nocturne, qu'un chat traque un rat surgit d'un amas d'immondices, ou qu'un bon coup de vent déterre un panneau s'écrasant dans en un bruit sourd. C'est pour cela que cette nuit était une toute première avant d'être une menace, une catastrophe, ou un accident. Tout à coup un gros matou noir dévala les toits, le poile hérissé. Quelques oiseaux hurlaient. Et l'ombre noire des surfaces froides et anthracite prit soudain une teinte rougeâtre et orangée qui dansait le long des habitations. Le froid ambiant fut estompé pour laisser place à une chaleur torride et des braises grésillaient et crépitaient çà et là d'un son feutré, puis de plus en plus insistant. Les flammes évanescentes prenaient forme et s'élevaient vers les cieux, puis peu à peu le feu se propagea. La ville d'ordinaire si sombre était ce soir, éclairée d'une incandescence lumière aux reflets ocre. Les torsions farouches de cet insidieux incendie parcourraient maintenant toute la longueur de la ville.

Et quelque part au sein de ce bourbier, entre les parois de deux habitations enflammées un bidon d'essence à demi entamé vacillait encore. Le liquide s'échappait dangereusement et ruisselait le long d'une exiguë venelle, alimentant un peu plus l'insatiabilité de ce bûcher ardent.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans l'hôtel : Roy ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil à cette heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit. Fatiguer de s'échiner à trouver un semblant de somnolence il se leva - non pas définitivement – mais pour se servir un verre d'eau. Le fameux verre où l'on croit qu'il va comme par magie utiliser les vertus de l'eau pour nous endormir. Il constata le liquide avec lassitude et y inséra un cachet de Donormyl. _Ça, au moins, ça fonctionne. _Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, fit volte-face vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage sans le voir pour autant.

- ...

Il lâcha son verre brutalement et celui-ci vint s'écraser à terre en un fracas raisonnant. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et une nuée de fumée envahis la pièce. Il la claque violemment et accouru vers la sortie saisissant sa veste au passage.

Les coups à la porte vinrent extirpé Riza des bras de Morphée. _(petite coupure de l'auteur ! Nan parce que là y'a Roy qui veut parler, Roy à toi l'honneur : C'EST QUI CE CONNARD DE MORPHEE ! je vais lui péter la gueule moi ! …... oui euh...merci Roy. La suite!) _Elle se leva difficilement et ouvrit la porte en se frottant les tiqua en voyant Mustang devant elle. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était encore en nuisette et l'entraîna par le bras de force au dehors sans même une explication. Elle détacha brusquement son poignet et toussota pour qu'il porte sur attention sur elle. Il lui fit signe de se presser, mais elle haussa les épaules d'un air incompréhension.

- Un feu vient d'éclater en ville, on a été trop naïf, ils viennent d'attaquer ! Allez, venez on ne doit pas rester ici !

Il l'entraîna à nouveau puis ils dévalèrent les escaliers quand Riza l'arrêta une fois de plus.

- Mais quoi !

Elle désigna une porte de chambre et il mit un petit moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à lui expliquer.

- ...Ah ouais...Havoc.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel et il frappa à la porte avec acharnement. Un coup de plus et son poing traverserait la pièce. Il esquissa un dernier mouvement, mais le verrou se fit entendre et Havoc sortit encore complètement dans les vapes.

- J'ai rien commandé, au revoir.

Et il referma mollement la porte. Roy la rouvrit voilement et manqua d'arracher le bras d'Havoc au passage.

- Mais...Colonel qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Grouille toi y'a le feu !

- Le feu pour quoi ?

- Bah le feu !

- ...

- Dégagement simultané de chaleur, de lumière et de flamme qui accompagne la combustion vive de certains corps (Riza lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire savoir que c'était sa façon de se foutre de lui.)

- Nan sérieux ?

- Havoc !

- Oui oui ! J'arrive !

Tous les trois s'engagèrent vers la sortie laissant tout derrière eux. L'hôtel avait déjà déserté.

Dehors aucun n'osa dire un mot. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux leur glaçait le sang. Tout particulièrement à Roy et Riza qui virent devant eux un deuxième Ishbal. Toutes ces flammes tous ces cris, leur serrait le cœur à le faire sauter. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

- Venez, on ne peut plus rien faire pour la ville c'est trop tard, mais il faut qu'on choppe les responsables !

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et se précipita à travers les flammes. Elle le suivit sans réfléchir et disparu devant un écran de feu. Havoc plus hésitant laissa passer quelque seconde avant de se précipiter à son tour.

L'incendie les empêchait de faire des recherches poussées et il devenait de plus en plus dangereux de rester ici. Leur respiration commençait à se saccader et la fatigue les sillonna plus vite que prévu. (Sans oublier le cachet de Donormyl). Roy s'arrêta dans une allée complètement bouchée par les flammes, il jura en songeant qu'il s'était fourré dans une sacré impasse et pire encore il avait emmené ces subordonnés avec lui. Il voulut s'excuser, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche et une douleur transcendante lui parcouru la poitrine tandis que sa gorge s'enflammait. Il s'écroula à terre et toussa bruyamment. Riza se jeta à son secours, elle l'aida à se relever, passant son bras dans son dos. Il la remercia et lui affirma qui allait mieux. Havoc n'avait fait aucune démarche, son regard était perdu ailleurs.

- Kuf, Kuf, Havoc qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

- Attendez-moi une seconde

Le sous-lieutenant accouru dans les flammes et Roy hurla qu'il devait revenir, qu'il se jetait vers la mort. Havoc n'en fit rien et disparu.

- Putin quel con ! Il va crever !

Mustang eut la velléité de le rattraper, mais sa douleur le cloua sur place et comme pour désapprouver encore plus, Riza resserra son emprise et lui fit non d'un signe de tête. Il n'insista pas.

L'anxiété était à son paroxysme, il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Ils devaient absolument s'éloigner sinon ils finiraient calciné d'ici peu. Seulement Havoc n'était toujours pas revenu. Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard, mais il baissa la tête en murmurant :

- Je sais. Je sais qu'il faut partir mais j'attendrais encore un peu. Partez ! Sauvez-vous !

Riza fronça les sourcils et ne bougea pas. Il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il la retenait.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle lui affligea une tape à l'épaule pour l'obliger à se taire. Il sourit.

- Hey ! Colonel ! Hawkeye ! Bonne nouvelle !

Les deux interpellés levèrent la tête en même temps et Havoc surgit des flammes comme un lion au cirque, si ce n'est qu'il s'étala par terre lamentablement.

- Rah, merde...

- Havoc dépêchez-vous ! On doit partir au plus vite !

- Et attendez, Matez ça !

Il joignit le geste à la parole et tendit un vieux bidon d'essence contenant encore du liquide, goûtant sur le long du plastique. Mustang repris aussitôt toute sa vivacité.

- Où t'as trouvé ça ?

- Là-bas dans une ruelle, répondit-il en désignant l'endroit en question.

- On a donc bien la preuve que cet incendie n'est pas un accident, mais qu'il a été entièrement prémédité ! Bon travail Havoc ! Maintenant on s'en va !

Roy avait retrouvé sa mobilité et entraîna Riza suivit de Havoc en dehors des flammes. Ils se hâtèrent entre les ruelles, priant pour que ce labyrinthe de feu ne les conduise pas à une impasse et finirent par trouver une sortie à cet enfer. Un amas de citoyen était regroupé en périphérie de la ville, certain pleurait, d'autre hurlait, fixait la danse des flammes ou ne disait rien. Les trois militaires se ruèrent vers la foule, un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres. Un homme se distingua de la foule et se mît au-devant de Roy, les bras croisés et un air courroucé. Un autre plus agité se précipita dernière le premier et hurla :

- Regardez ! C'est lui ! C'est l'alchimiste de flamme qui a déclenché ce massacre ! Tout ça est de sa faute !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! coupure très sadique? :D <em>

_Petite mauvaise nouvelle...je pars en Italie demain et là bas: Pas d'internet! donc à moins que je trouve une super idée, il faudra patienter 2 semaines. Mais je vous mettrais deux ou trois chapitres d'un coup! Enfin...seulement...si...review!_


	6. Piéger

_Hello Hello ! Je reviens donc d'Italie avec deux chapitres sous le bras ! Pour l'instant le premier, puis si ça reviews bien le deuxième viendra de suite !_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 6<em>

_-Regardez ! C'est lui ! C'est l'alchimiste de flamme qui a déclenché ce massacre ! Tout ça est de sa faute !_

Roy balaya la foule courroucée du regard. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était accusé, ces gens ne pouvaient pas être assez stupides pour croire que parce qu'il était l'alchimiste de flamme il avait contribué à un tel massacre ! Voyant qu'en gardant le silence il attisait le doute des citoyens il fit signe à Riza et Havoc de rester un arrière. Il avança vers le vieil homme furibond qui devait sans doute être le maire de la ville pour prendre de telles dispositions.

-Excusez-moi, il doit y avoir un mal entendu. Nous sommes des soldats d'Amestris et nous sommes ici pour...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par une voix désagréablement familière.

-Ce sont des soldats d'Amestris ! Ils veulent vous massacrer, vous détruire ! Regardez, ils ont brulé vos maisons vos biens et vos amis ! Ils ont recommencé et ils ne comptent pas s'arrêter ! La prochaine fois c'est le pays tout entier qu'ils incendieront !

Roy se retourna avec appréhension et chercha du regard à retrouver le propriétaire de la voix. Celui-ci sortit des flammes comme un diable, le souffle brûlant des flammes faisait voler son long manteau noir derrière lui, et les lueurs ténébreuses des flammes dans la nuit agrémentaient son sourire sardonique et rendait sa démarche assurée tout à fait horripilante. Riza s'en mêla.

-Générale de Brigade à quoi jouez-vous ?

-Chuut ma jolie, laisse les hommes parler.

Riza eût un soubresaut et son visage se crispa devant cette remarque aussi sexiste qu'incongrue. Lawrence s'érigea en sauveur de l'humanité et révolutionnaire averti et pria la foule d'exécuter ses ordres en échange d'une paix prochaine. Il semblait déjà s'être confronté avec le peuple de Sitma puisque ceux-ci avaient l'air prêts à le suivre dans ses délires malséants.

-Mais ne soyez pas stupide ! Ce type est un Général d'Améstris ! Ce scélérat lubrique à la con essaye vous menez en bateau ! Vous...

-Tuez-les.

Lawrence avait parlé et un dixième de seconde après que sa sentence fut exigée des centaines de villageois se ruèrent sur les trois soldats. Certain étaient armés d'une torche enflammée, d'autre d'un long couteau de boucher aiguisé et certain n'avait rien, juste leurs poings et une rage envers ceux qu'ils croient être responsable de leur guigne. Mustang eut le temps en se retournant de voir Lawrence rire sous cape en suivant la foule enragée d'un pas fière et lambin.

Ils courraient comme des dératés et Roy à bout de souffle demanda à Havoc de prendre une autre route et d'aller prévenir le QG, en emmenant Riza avec lui, puisqu'après tout c'est de sa peau qu'on voulait. Riza objecta radicalement et il était en trop mauvaise posture pour se lancer dans de grands débats.

Ils arrivèrent à l'embouchure de la rue qui offrait deux sorties isolées des flammes, Havoc en prit une, Roy et Riza une autre. Presque toute la meute traqua Mustang et Hawkeye, c'est tout juste s'ils avaient remarqué que l'un des scélérats s'était évadé. Par malchance ils se retrouvèrent au bout d'un cul-de-sac et la horde de citoyens approchait à grands pas. Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard de connivence. Le sol pavé trépidait sous les pas perfides et forcenés des villageois en colère, les murs prirent une teinte orangée et des ombres dansantes longeaient les murs.

-Bordel Lieutenant...vous auriez dû partir !

Elle haussa les épaules et prit place devant lui, l'arme au poing, pour le protéger quand déjà un homme de forte corpulence et haut de taille agrippa violemment la jeune femme et la jeta de toute force sur le bitume, pour s'affairer au réglage de compte avec Mustang. Celui-ci ne sembla pas trop s'en soucier et trouva plus judicieux de se jeter au sol pour ramasser son lieutenant. Il passa sa main délicatement sur son visage. Elle avait la joue gauche écorchée, mais rien de bien grave, et elle lui fit comprendre. Elle voulait à tout pris éviter de faire feu sur des innocents, qui plus est une foule enragée qui prendrait ça comme confirmation irréfutable de ce qui leur resterait comme doute. Mais lorsqu'un deuxième homme arborant un couteau d'une lame à faire frémir une escalope de veau s'approcha vers Roy, l'instinct prit le dessus et elle tira sans sourciller. L'homme fut touché en pleine poitrine et vint s'écraser au sol en gémissant et se crispant sous la douleur qui lui décimait le corps. Il y eut un silence passager dans la meute. Puis quelques murmures, enfin des exclamations, des hurlements et cinq hommes peu scrupuleux se jetèrent sur elle, lui tordant le poignet dans retenu. Elle lâcha l'arme et gémit de douleur. Roy infligea un coup de poing à deux des citoyens pour venir en aide à Riza. Mais deux nouveaux vinrent le retenir. Il se débattait comme un diable mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, bientôt la foule était autour d'eux, et Riza se fit assommer sauvagement et bâillonner comme un animal.

-Lieutenant ! Lieutenant ! Hey Lieutenant ! Riza ! Ri...

Une douleur fulgurante lui sillonna le corps puis il perdit l'équilibre et sentit le bitume froid et dur contre sa joue. Son regard se porta une dernière fois sur son lieutenant puis un homme qui arborait un sourire sardonique et portait un long manteau noir. Il emportait Riza et prononçais des mots imperceptibles, puis plus rien. Du noir, du vide, seul dans les abîmes de son esprit endolori.

_Riza..._

-Vous connaissez Monsieur Lawrence ?

-Mais ouais ! C'est mon associé, c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris ! Maintenant dites-moi !

-Hum...

Dans le QG de fortune de la périphérie de Danka, un jeune gringalet cynique aux yeux de vipère essayer d'extirper des informations sur l'homme qu'il avait envoyé en mission. En effet, Lawrence restait injoignable depuis l'incident de Sitma. La mission qui lui avait été départie était très claire et ne méritait aucune contestation, il devait empêcher Mustang et Hawkeye de rétablir l'ordre, et amplifier les hostilités dans les villes environnantes de Aerugo. Au lieu de cela des rumeurs peu plaisantes circulaient un peu partout dans le pays.

-Eh bien Monsieur Lawrence a pris la tête de la rébellion et envisage de siéger Amestris, il est actuellement en train de rassembler le plus des troupes possibles, bien évidement nous le soutenons ici.

-Oh...oui. _Putain de merde ! Lawrence quel con tu fait ! Ail ail ail...Wrath va me tuer_.

-Vous savez quand il a prévu de passer à l'attaque ?

-D'une minute à l'autre ! Depuis que Sitma a rejoint nos rangs nous sommes assez puissant pour siéger Centrale !

-Centrale ? Vous n'y allez pas de main morte...

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ne savait plus qui il était, où il était et pourquoi il y était. Il n'avait comme certitude que la douleur qui frappait contre son crâne et l'engourdissement de ses muscles. Il remua impulsivement et indistinctement sa main. Puis une deuxième douleur vient accroître la première. Un sentiment de vide qui lui rongeait le cœur, qui fit accélérer incompréhensiblement son rythme cardiaque. Il ouvrit dans un extrême effort ses paupières et une vue brouillée et mouvementé lui vint à l'esprit. Il refermera instantanément les yeux puis les rouvrit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retrouver une stabilité de vision. Cinq bonnes minutes c'était écoulé depuis qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie mais il peinait à retrouver ses souvenirs. Son instinct lui dicta de s'enfuir puisque sa mémoire ne pouvait le lui faire comprendre. Il était absolument persuadé d'avoir reçu un fort coup à la tête mais se trouvait bien apathique pour autant. Il prit une inspiration saccadée et d'un coup se releva par la force de ces bras. Du sang sec perlait aux commissures de ses lèvres et ses yeux le brulaient. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et un mal fou à s'activer, signe qu'il avait dû rester endormi plus longtemps qu'il ne voudrait le croire. Il détacha son regard de ses mains meurtries et balaya l'endroit d'un coup d'oeil. La pièce hermétique dans laquelle il était cloitré était minuscule, humide et répugnante. Le plafond était très haut malgré l'exiguïté de la pièce, ce qui lui permettait de disposer d'une petite fenêtre traversée par de longs barreaux en métal froid. Un liquide sordide trônait çà et là en flaque, et de l'eau gouttait d'un robinet crasseux. Un rat traversa la pièce et courut se mettre à l'abri dans un trou. Mustang stoppa sa découverte des lieux pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'amplement plus important. Les réminiscences l'avant veille le submergea, puis tout devint plus clair. Il se prit la tête entre les bras et jura.

-Merde...Riza...

-Vous vous réveillez enfin !

Mustang sursauta et retourna brusquement la tête vers son interlocuteur, ce qui lui valut une douleur transcendante dans la nuque jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Devant lui, un jeune garçon, non un enfant lui souriait tristement. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et étaient d'un noir profond. Sa peau basanée était noircie par la saleté et des cicatrices peu récentes lui parcouraient les bras et les jambes. Il avait les yeux d'une clarté presque onirique et une profonde balafre lui traversait le visage, s'étalant de son front jusqu'à son oreille gauche en traversant son œil. Il était vêtu de vieux habits décrépits et déchirés de toute part, sa couleur blanchâtre avait largement viré au gris. Il était sagement assis, le dos courbé tenant ses pieds sales et déchiquetés.

-Mais...que...qui es-tu ? Tu as quel âge ? Mais...et que diable fais-tu ici ?

-Moi ? Je suis un enfant de douze ans, sans but ni rêve qui a été enfermé ici, tout comme vous aujourd'hui.

-...Quoi ! Mais pourquoi on t'aurait enfermé ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je fais le mal.

-...

-Et vous Monsieur que faites-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un gradé de l'armée...

-Et c'est encore moins un endroit pour un gamin comme toi ! Regarde-toi, tu es sale et maigre !

L'enfant resta interdit.

-Et ton nom c'est quoi ?

-Autrefois on m'appelait Maake il me semble, maintenant je suis numéro 47.

-Mais c'est scandaleux ! Pourquoi personne n'est venu te chercher ? Tu n'as pas de la famille ? Des amis ? Des voisins ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici toute ta vie !

-Ma famille a été tuée, mes amis n'existent plus, mon voisin maintenant c'est vous. Et quand bien même je pourrais sortir d'ici, pour quoi faire ? Pour aller où...Ici c'est chez moi.

Mustang était éberlué devant la maturité de ce gamin qui devait croupir ici seul depuis quelques années déjà. Maake lui demanda de lui raconter son histoire, et pourquoi il était ici. Mustang se surprit à tout lui raconter depuis qu'Envy était venu chez lui, toutes les inepties et la malchance qui l'accablait depuis ce jour fatidique, puis la guerre. Il enchaina en lui parlant d'Ishbal et de sa peur de revoir des peuples massacrés. Maake était suspendu à ses moindres paroles et n'en perdait pas une miette. Puis il lui parla de ce qui s'était passé avant de se retrouver ici, de Riza qui avait était enlevé.

Maake se leva dans un douloureux effort qui démontrait à coup sûr qu'il n'avait pas dû bouger depuis longtemps. En même temps pour faire quoi ? Dans une piaule de cinq mètres carrés...

-Eh bien Monsieur Mustang vous au moins, vous avez des raisons de vous enfuir. Vous voyez, moi je trouve votre vie merveilleuse.

Il se leva et fit craquer ses maigres doigts.

-Vous avez un rêve à accomplir, des amis qui vous soutiennent, une femme que vous aimez, un métier, un chez vous. Et vous allez sauver ce pays, j'en suis sûr. Je ne suis pas vraiment apte à juger, je ne connais presque rien du monde à l'extérieure de cette cage, mais je pense vraiment que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Mustang ne le coupa pas une fois et fut profondément ému par la tirade de ce gamin. Il se promit que s'il devait sortir d'ici un jour, il emmènerait l'enfant avec lui. Il aviserait ensuite. Mais pour cela il fallait s'enfuir. Roy jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue, sa chemise blanche était maculée de sang et de saleté, on lui avait pris sa veste d'uniforme et ses gants. Évidemment. Autrement dit, sans l'alchimie de flamme il était tout à fait impuissant. Il aurait pu démonter la serrure comme Edward l'aurait fait, mais cette alchimie là n'était pas son fort, et il était beaucoup trop faible pour réalisé une transmutation. De plus cette porte blindée devait sans aucun doute être résistante à l'alchimie. Sa détermination s'effondra subitement mais il reporta son regard sur le jeune garçon qui sortait de sa poche un petit canif à la lame rouillée et au manche décrépit. Il s'approcha d'un pas lambin vers la porte verrouillée, et passa son doigt sur le bois solide et maculé de poussière, puis arbora un rictus satisfait.

-Monsieur je vais vous sortir d'ici. Promettez-moi de devenir un homme de bien et de faire régner la paix. Promettez-moi aussi de sauver cette femme que vous aimez et de réaliser votre rêve.

Roy ne comprit pas du tout où Maake voulait en venir, mais lui promit bêtement en hochant la tête. L'enfant traça un cercle dans le bois à l'aide du canif, puis d'autres traits et tracé compliqués vinrent agrémenter ce cercle jusqu'à en faire une forme géométrique des plus complexes. Un cercle de transmutation alchimique. Roy crut un instant que le gamin bluffait, que toutes ces années de solitude coupées du monde lui avait fait perdre la tête et qu'il se croyait alchimiste ou on ne sait quoi...

L'enfant claqua des mains et les plaqua contre le cercle alchimique d'un geste vif et expérimenté. Un éclair rougeâtre s'échappa de ses paumes et du dessin tracé, puis doucement la porte se décomposa, jusqu'à disparaître pour de bon. La mâchoire de Roy manqua de se décroché, il était juste époustouflé de la prestation d'un aussi jeune gamin. Il y avait bien les frères Elric qui avaient atteint un aussi bon niveau à un bas âge. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes ce gamin croupissait ici depuis des années, soit il avait appris ça seul, soit on lui avait inculqué de solides bases en alchimie lorsqu'il était tout jeune enfant, voire nourrisson. Dans les deux cas, ses prouesses relevaient du miracle.

Mustang se leva et se précipita d'une démarche peu stable vers la sortie, il se ravisa subitement en voyant le gamin qui avait repris sa place dans un coin de la cellule parmi les immondices et les eaux putrides.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou gamin ! Viens !

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ?

-Que voulez que je fasse dans l'autre monde ? Moi je suis un paria et je le resterais toujours. Ma place est ici parmi les rats.

-Mais ne dis pas de connerie ! Viens avec moi, je te promets que toi aussi tu auras une vie merveilleuse avec des amis qui te soutiennent une femme que tu aimeras et bien plus encore ! Avec un talent comme le tien pour l'alchimie tu es une perle rare Maake !

L'Enfant constata la main qui lui était tendue. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire, mais instinctivement il s'en empara et Mustang l'aida à se deux s'engagèrent dans les couloirs de ce qui semblait être un souterrain. Quand ils aperçurent enfin la lumière du jour, Mustang lui demanda de l'attendre dehors mais de ne pas s'éloigner. Le gamin s'agrippa fermement à sa main.

-Vous reviendrez Monsieur ? Vous n'allez pas mourir !

-Bien sûr que non ! Allez va !

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident de Sitma. Il ne restait à présent plus rien de la ville si ce n'est qu'un amas de ruines calcinés, et les habitants délaissés avaient par défaut choisi de suivre Lawrence pour se venger du peuple d'Amestris. Sur la grande place désertée entre les décombres de l'ancien centre-ville de Danka, un rassemblement de gents s'amassait peu à peu jusqu'à laisser paraître un nombre incroyable de citoyens venus de tout le pays mais surtout des villes dévastés. Les conversations allaient de bon train même si l'ambiance tendue était assez palpable.

-Peuple d'Aerugo !

Tous bavardages cessèrent et chacun se retourna vers l'homme qui les avait interpellés. Il se tenait en hauteur, plus fière et assuré que jamais, prêt à user de sa démagogie. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux blonds en bataille et l'incandescence du soleil trônant dernière lui, lui donnait une impression de prestance divine. Cette fois tout le monde lui portait son intention, son discours décisif pouvait commencer.

-Peuple de Aerugo ! Nous allons nous venger de ses pays qui nous écrasent et nous sous-estiment ! Nous allons siéger Centrale et leur montrer à Amestris que nous aussi on sait se battre ici ! Suivez-moi ! Et vous n'aurait plus jamais peur !

Un vieil homme se distingua de sa foule et se mis à applaudir avec langueur, puis un autre fit de même, deux, dix, puis tout le monde claqua des mains frénétiquement et des cris de joie se firent entendre.

Roy mustang courrait à en perdre halène dans ce labyrinthe sous-terrain. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre et n'avait aucune idée du nombre exact de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois mais une chose était sûre, la rébellion pourrait faire feu d'un moment à l'autre, et il serait trop tard pour reculer. Une nouvelle guerre aurait lieu, avec son cortège de massacres, de morts et de souffrances. Et toutes les promesses qu'il aurait proféré n'aurait était que des foutaises. Mais son cœur lui dictait avant tout de retrouver son lieutenant, parce que sans elle, il n'aurait plus ni la force ni l'assurance pour résonner des millions d'hommes en colère.

Plus tard, quelque par dans les profondeurs souterraines de Danka, un homme déambulait d'un pas fière, presque hâté, vers l'une des cellules de ce lieu cloaque. Une pièce semblable à celle que venait de quitter Roy quelques minutes plus tôt. Dans celle-ci, une jeune femme blonde luttait avec les cordes qui lui liaient les poignets derrière son dos, et les chevilles. Sa frêle bouche était recouverte d'un adhésif qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer ou de hurler dans l'espoir de recevoir de l'aide. Elle agitait frénétiquement ses mains pour se défaire de ses liens mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne faisait que de s'entailler un peu plus. À bout de force elle se laissa retomber contre le mur glacé. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour Roy, son état l'inquiétait encore bien plus que le sien. Elle repensa à son baiser de la dernière fois, et se demanda pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Était-ce uniquement dans le but de défier Lawrence ? Mieux valait ne pas se faire d'illusion bêtement, elle avait passé l'âge. Pourtant, quand cet homme s'était jeté sur elle il était accouru à son secours...Elle se surprit à sourire tant bien que mal.

-Oh Riza ! Vous êtes incroyable ! Vous êtes enfermé dans ce lieu infect, bâillonné de toute part, vous devez sans doute encore souffrir des coups que vous avez reçus, sans conter votre Colonel bien aimé qui doit être en train de croupir quelque par, et pourtant ! Vous trouvez encore la force de sourire ! Non vraiment vous êtes incroyable.

Elle serra les dents à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Lawrence s'approcha vers elle pour lui arracher d'adhésif qui l'empêchait de parler. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur ce qui le fit ricaner cyniquement.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre con.

-Alalala ! T'ention hein ! Si c'est pour dire des aménités je vous re-sckotche !

-Où est le Colonel !

-Il fait un gros dodo, s'il n'est pas déjà mort.

Le cœur de Riza rata un battement et elle se mit à hurler à l'injurier de tous les noms. Lawrence ne sembla pas s'en offusquer le moins du monde. Alors elle se calma et baissa tragiquement la tête.

-Que me voulez-vous?

-Oh vous allez être contente ! Moi je vais dominer le monde incessamment sous peu, et vous, vous allez devenir ma femme.

-...

-Cachez votre joie Riza.

-Vous êtes un malade !

-Un visionnaire ! Nuance !

Sur ce, Lawrence défit les liens aux chevilles de Riza et lui pria de le suivre. Elle refusa en l'injuriant avec véhémence et il l'entraina par le bras. Elle se débâtit avec toute sa volonté mais Lawrence lui infligea un coup de poing en pleine joue gauche la faisant s'écraser au sol en un hurlement de douleur. Lawrence s'énerva sérieusement.

-Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton Colonel de merde !

Elle jura intérieurement, se reprochant de ne pas avoir son arme avec laquelle elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ce merdeux de Lawrence. Il l'obligea à la suivre mais elle l'envoya balader, aussi il souffla de lassitude et sortit une arme de service qu'elle reconnut aussitôt puisque c'était la sienne, et il pointa l'objectif sur elle. Elle sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée et ferma les yeux en s'apprenant à affronter la mort. Elle pensa si fort à Roy que lorsque celui-ci déboula et se rua sur Lawrence en lui arrachant l'arme pour mieux s'en servir contre lui, elle crut un instant qu'elle rêvait. Elle aurait voulu crier son nom mais encore une fois elle ne pouvait pas, alors des larmes de soulagement vinrent glisser sur les joues rougies. Roy était dans un état de rage rarement vu au point qu'il oublia complètement qu'il était en train de torturer son supérieur hiérarchique. Il s'interrompit pour pointer un regard considérablement adouci, voir même soucieux, sur sa subordonnée.

-Vous allez bien lieutenant ?

Elle hocha la tête et il sourit de soulagement. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt que son attention revint à Lawrence.

-Lâche-moi Mustang, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes !

-Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire à ma précieuse subordonnée ?

Subitement, les poignets de Roy se mirent à trembler et tout son corps fut pris de frissons incontrôlables, une douleur fulgurante lui parcourut l'échine et il s'écrasa à terre. Riza, faute de pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit se jeta sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Lawrence qui avait pu aisément se libérer de Roy, se remit debout sans se presser, et dépoussiéra ses habits avec nonchalance. Riza passa sa main sur son front crispé par la douleur, il était brulant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! Vous...

À son tour Riza fut pris de frisson et de douleurs, elle croisa les bras autour de sa taille comme pour atténuer sa souffrance. Sa respiration était saccadée entre des gémissements de douleur puis elle tomba au sol à côté de Roy qui luttait toujours pour garder un semblant de consistance.

-Et bien mes amis, on dirait bien que je vous ai drogué. Bien évidement Mustang vous allez y passer, mais vous Riza, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je tiens à vous garder en vie. Après tout, vous allez devenir ma femme donc...

* * *

><p><em>Pas très très long mais c'est une bonne coupure :3 je pense pouvoir finir en encore 3 chapitres...ou pt'être plus, ou pt'être moins... on verra !<em>


	7. Echec

_Hello hello ! Bon étant satisfaite de mes reviews je vous poste la suite ^o^ ! (je n'veux pas avoir de suicide de lecteur sur la conscience hein ¬ ¬ …)_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 7<p>

_-Et bien mes amis, on dirait que je vous ai drogué. Bien évidement Mustang vous allez y passer, mais vous Riza, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je tiens à vous garder en vie. Après tout, vous allez devenir ma femme donc..._

Les deux soldats luttaient désespérément avachis au sol. Même si leur drogue n'était pas exactement identique, les symptômes eux, étaient semblables et se manifestait par un mal de crâne qui leur brouillait l'acuité des sens, par la perte de l'équilibre et une douleur transcendante dans l'intégralité du corps. Une drogue si puissante qu'aucun humain normalement constitué ne pourrait la vaincre de lui-même. Et pourtant, Mustang avait beau avoir été dosé au maximum du possible il se tenait debout, un bras nouant son ventre et l'autre tombant péniblement le long de son corps, sa respiration était saccadée par intermittence et il vacillait malgré lui. C'était une bien belle chose que de s'être mis debout mais il savait au fond de lui que l'exploit s'arrêtait ici, un pas de plus et il tomberait dans le coma et les méandres de l'inconscient. Lawrence se tenait face à lui et considérait avec mépris et hargne l'homme qui même dans ses derniers retranchements osait se foutre de lui.

-Tsssk, Mustang ne joue pas au héros intrépide et crève en paix.

-Ferme ta gueule Lawrence.

La prononciation de ces quatre petits mots lui valut de grosses représailles puisqu'une douleur brulante lui attaqua la gorge, mais il resta debout et une fine coulée de sang s'échappa de ces lèvres. Lawrence et Mustang restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, mais Riza toussa d'une toux mauvaise et tous deux pointèrent leur regard sur elle.

-Hum...Elle réagit mal, c'est étrange...Finalement, elle va p'têtre crever aussi. Je vous enterrais ensemble si tu te tiens à carreau pendant les heures qui te restent à vivre, c'est super romantique non ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Mustang, et un sentiment intense d'animosité le submergea, si bien que la souffrance physique de son corps n'en était plus une importance. Il entendait Lawrence déblatérer des propos acerbes d'un ton enjoué sans pourtant l'écouter. Et subitement sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attende vraiment il parvint à infliger un coup de poing si violent et bien placé à Lawrence que celui-ci vint s'écraser au sol en grognant de douleur et de frustration. Le Général de brigade se releva de terre et porta une main tremblante à sa joue.

-B...Bordel Mustang ! Comment tu peux encore faire ça ! C'est impossible !

Lawrence esquissa un mouvement pour se relever mais Roy le repoussa violemment avec son pied et il s'écrasa à nouveau au sol. Non seulement il pouvait le frapper ma sa force était plus que remarquable. Il appuya de plus en plus fort sur le thorax de Lawrence avec son pied et celui-ci serrait les poings sous cette torture en lâchant des plaintes incoercibles.

-Rappelle-moi ce que tu voulais faire à Hawkeye ? L'épouser ?

Il appuya encore contre son torse et Lawrence hurla de douleur. Mais il ravisa son geste lorsqu'il entendit son lieutenant cracher du sang. Il abandonna le Général de Brigade agonisant à son sort et vint au côté de Riza où il la redressa avec attention dans ses bras.

-Courage lieutenant, accrochez-vous !

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit comme seule réponse. Derrière lui, Lawrence était de nouveau sur pied, l'arme de tout à l'heure au poing, l'objectif pointé sur Mustang. Il s'avança d'un pas lambin et menacent en affichant une mine patibulaire qui changeait du tout au tout avec son air d'enfoiré heureux dont il s'accommodait le plus souvent.

Ce Tunnel sous-terrain avait l'avantage d'avoir un très haut plafond, en effet même si cette ancienne base militaire était très discrète, voir invisible, le faite qu'elle soit construite en plein désert et creuser en profondeur permettait d'avoir un vrai confort d'espace. Une dizaine de poutres traversaient les murs en hauteur pour assurer la stabilité de l'endroit et sur l'une d'entre elles, un jeune adolescent aux yeux de vipère et risiblement vêtus se tenait assit en tailleur, fermement caché de l'agitation de quelques mètres plus bas. Même si ce qu'il avait pu observer jusqu'ici ne lui avait pas bien plu, la situation semblait revirer à son avantage. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage altier.

Malgré son exploit de tout à l'heure, maintenant que sa haine ravageuse s'était estompée les désagréments du poison le submergeaient de nouveau. Son ouïe et sa vue se brouillaient, mais il continuait à lutter avec toute sa volonté. Il serra la main de Riza comme pour se prouver qu'il avait encore une raison de se battre et qu'il ne devait pas fléchir tout de suite.

Riza avait la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Lawrence avait l'air si courroucé qu'il semblait impossible de le revoir sourire un jour. Il allait tuer Roy tout de suite et sans la moindre hésitation. Tout se passa très vite, en l'espace d'une seconde, elle fut prise du plus grand conflit intérieur qui lui avait été donné de connaître. Roy ne se préoccupant que d'elle n'avait pas vu la présence de Lawrence et la menace qui planait sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le prévenir, elle ne devait pas le faire, si un seul mot lui était destiné quelqu'un y perdrait la vie. Par sa faute. Mais si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose il serait trop tard, alors faute de temps elle se laissa céder à ses pulsions, et commit l'irréparable.

-COLONEL DERIERE VOUS !

_Trop tard._

Puis le bruit tonitruant du coup de feu résonna un long moment dans les corridors du sous-terrain.

Maake était accroupi par terre et jouait avec le sable fin du désert aride, faisant couler une poignée de sable d'une main à l'autre. Quand tout à coup un bruit sourd se fit entendre, il fut pris d'un sursaut et il lâcha accidentellement tout le sable qui lui restait et tourna la tête vers les escaliers sombre qui ramenaient au sous-terrain. Même si d'ici on ne pouvait pas en avoir la certitude cela s'apparentait assez bien à un coup de feu. Il hésita un instant, mais décréta qu'il devait s'être trompé et retourna à ses futiles occupations.

Envy en avait les membres qui tremblaient d'excitation, tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps réaliser. Une chose était sûre. Elle avait perdu. Les humains avaient perdu. Sauf que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Mustang était en vie et en entier, mais...

Faute d'autre solution, un dixième de seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, une montée d'adrénaline avait permis à Riza de se précipiter devant Roy pour recevoir la balle à sa place. La douleur était si intense dans tout son corps qu'elle ne pouvait même pas savoir à quel endroit exactement elle avait été touchée. Déjà elle était en vie...enfin pour l'instant.

Pendant un court instant, aucune des personnes présentes sur les lieux n'eut de réaction. Seule la respiration oppressée de Riza et ses gémissements incoercibles venait troubler la lourdeur du silence palpable.

Roy fut le premier à sembler réagir. Il tenait son lieutenant qui était tombé dans ses bras sous la violence du coup de feu, et releva sa main ensanglantée pour l'observer. Il était inconcevable pour lui d'imaginer ce que sa raison lui hurlait. Ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être vrai. C'était juste hors de question. Et pourtant, sa main était bien recouverte de sang. Oui, mais pas du sien, de celui de sa subordonnée. Il afficha une mine traumatisée sous cette révélation puis une aversion encore plus présente et douloureuse que tout à l'heure s'empara de lui à en perdre la raison. Ses bras tremblaient sous l'intensité de la commotion et il posa Riza au sol avec attention. À en croire le sang imprégnant son t-shirt, elle avait inexorablement était touché à la poitrine. Où peut-être à l'épaule ? Sa vision se dégradait pernicieusement et il ne pouvait en avoir la certitude. Lawrence était lassé de ces démonstrations d'amours oiseuses, et une fois la surprise passée, il releva l'arme et la pointa a nouveau sur Mustang.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement et retrouva le canon de l'arme désignant son front. Il ne s'en soucia pas et continua à défigurer Lawrence avec mépris.

-Crève Mustang.

Roy esquiva l'impact une demi-seconde avant que la balle parte, puis se releva vivement en happant la gorge de son adversaire avec sa main. Il envoya Lawrence contre le mur adjacent avec véhémence qui le heurta en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Toujours l'arme au poing, il tira au hasard 3 coups vers Mustang qui les évita sans problème. Mais tous les efforts fournis pour en arriver là se firent sentir et Roy sentait sa force le lâcher. Quelques goute de sueur coulèrent le long de son visage crispé pas l'angoisse et la douleur. Lawrence fonça sur son ennemi et d'un coup bien placé l'envoya au sol et visa Roy de son revolver.

-Cette fois, c'est fini pour toi.

Il esquissa un sourire railleur et appuya sur la détente, mais seul un léger clic se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci Mustang avait bien cru y passer et encore une fois il s'en était fallu de peu._ Plus de munitions hein ? _Lawrence envoya balader son arme — enfin l'arme de Riza— à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-OK, va pour un combat à main nue. Dans ton état, tu ne vaux pas grand-chose.

Lawrence fit craquer ces doigts et un éclaire de vivacité parcouru l'esprit de Roy. Il glissa sous les jambes de son adversaire pour se retrouver derrière lui et lui infliger un violent coup à la nuque. À vrai dire, il avait fait cela juste dans l'espoir de gagner du temps, ce n'était pas cette misérable riposte qui le sauverait définitivement. Par contre, l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir aurait sans doute plus d'utilité. Il se précipita vers Riza qui avait repris un semblant de rétablissement, bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle ne recevait pas des soins de toute urgence. Fort heureusement aucun point vital n'avait été atteins et elle avait pour l'instant plus de chance que lui de s'en sortit indemne. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça imperceptiblement.

Roy retrouva un sourire confiant qu'il arborait plus pour elle que pour lui et pendant que Lawrence retrouvait ses esprits il s'empara de l'une des torches enflammées qui ornaient les murs et servait de seul éclairage pour ces sombres sous-terrains isolés de la lumière du jour. Puis il revint aux côtés de sa subordonnée.

-Priez pour que ça fonctionne...

Lawrence, prit de rage fonça en hurlant, le poing en avant sur Mustang. Riza lui fit signe de se dépêcher alors il jeta la torche enflammée devant lui et glissa une main sous le t-shirt de sa subordonnée pour la placer au centre de son tatouage. Elle frissonna à son contact. Lawrence était à bonne distance alors Mustang claqua des doigts et une trainée enflammée jaillit de la torche pour envelopper Lawrence, qui coupé dans son élan se rua par terre pour atténuer les flammes. Mustang attaqua une nouvelle fois mais ce coup-ci il évita avec brio la déferlante de feu.

-Bravo Mustang, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais !

Aussi il se jeta sur lui et asséna un violent coup de pied au niveau des côtes, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa subordonnée.

Avec tous les coups qu'il avait encaissés jusqu'ici et la dégradation de sa santé dû à la drogue, il sut qu'il n'aurait plus la force de riposter, et ce, même avec toute la volonté possible. Lawrence s'agenouilla à côté du corps avachi de Mustang et sortit de sa poche d'uniforme un canif aiguisé qu'il porta à la gorge de Mustang. Un regard dément et un sourire vicieux lui déformèrent le visage.

_Plus que trois secondes._

Le cœur de Riza rata un battement et elle hurla son nom en oubliant tout le reste.

_Plus que deux secondes._

-Adieu Colonel de pacotille, tu iras dire au diable que je l'attends pour qu'on se fasse une bouffe un de ces quatre.

_Plus qu'une seconde._

Il leva la lame prêt à égorger d'un coup sec son adversaire. Roy ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

_C'est la fin._

Et c'est alors qu'un bruit tonitruant d'arme à feu retentit. Puis un silence s'installa pendant que le coup résonnait. Finalement, Lawrence s'effondra sur le corps de Mustang dans une marre de sang. Roy rouvrit les paupières doutant de son état physique, et Riza était encore sous le choc. Il s'empressa de se dégager du corps ensanglanté de son ennemi.

-C'est ce que j'appelle tomber à pic, s'exclama l'homme d'un ton enjoué en soufflant sur le canon encore fumant de son arme de service.

Roy se redressa vivement.

-Ha..Havoc !

-Ah ! Là on est content de me voir hein !

Il s'effondra sur le dos en soupirant de soulagement. Il avait vraiment une chance incroyable aujourd'hui. Enfin, si on peut parler de chance...

Du haut de sa poutre Envy jurait, crachait, et pestait en silence. Lui qui s'attendait à un final virtuose dans les pleurs et le sang ! Il se retrouvait spectateur d'une Happy-End comme il les détestait. Tant pis, si cette andouille de Lawrence n'était pas foutu de tuer deux militaires agonisants, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à faire le travail lui-même.

_On n'est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même._

Havoc s'enquis de l'état de ces deux supérieurs, Roy avait été relativement rué de coups, et Riza semblait plus accabler par une douleur interne et bien qu'elle fut touché à l'épaule gauche cela n'attendrait pas à sa vie. Mais il y avait plus important à régler. Il se retourna vers son Colonel.

-Alors Colonel, on y va ?

-Aller où ?

-On a une rébellion à stopper !

Mustang fut pris d'une quinte de toux douloureuse qui lui fit cracher du sang et interrompre sa réponse.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire grand chose Havoc. À ce rythme, le lieutenant et moi on va crever...

Havoc ne comprit pas où son supérieur voulait en venir, alors Roy lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. À son tour, le blond lui fit savoir qu'il était parti chercher de l'aide sauf qu'au lieu de ça, il s'était retrouvé confronté à une partie de la rébellion qui lui avait formellement interdit d'aller plus loin. Et quand il avait eu la très mauvaise idée d'user de son grade pour forcer le passage il avait était pris en course jusqu'à se retrouver paumé au beau milieu du désert pendant 24 heures où il avait fini par croiser un gamin basané qui lui avait dit qu'il attendait un certain Monsieur alchimiste, partit sauver sa copine blonde dans un sous-terrain.

-Bon quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faut un antidote où un truc comme ça conclut Havoc avec un air nonchalant.

-T'as l'air vachement angoisser Havoc...Kuf Kuf, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant !

-Woh Woh ! Moi je peux vous débarrasser d'un gus déjanté mais je suis pas Merlin l'enchanteur hein ! Je n'vais pas vous pondre un remède miracle comme par magie !

-Si tu le fais t'auras une promotion !

Pendant que les deux militaires s'envoyaient des propos désobligeants, le corps supposé inanimé de Lawrence se mit à tressaillir. Sans que personne ne le remarque il s'empara d'une arme à feu avec difficulté et la pointa sur le blond.

-ALLEZ TOUS AU DIABLE !

Ils se retournèrent, éberlués de savoir Lawrence encore accroché à sa misérable existence.

Puis trois coups de feu retentirent.

Et à trois reprises le corps de Lawrence fut transpercé. Il s'effondra avec lourdeur et ne se relèvera maintenant plus jamais. Une marre de sang s'échappait de son corps définitivement éteins et le liquide perfide ruissela le long du sol.

Derrière lui, une arme fumante à la main se tenait Envy. Un air rembruni s'affichait sur son visage baigné d'ombre.

-Vous les humains, vous êtes tous des incapables. Même pas foutu de faire ce qui à de plus simple...

Il baissa son arme et la coinça dans son vêtement avant de tourner d'un pas intimidant autour des trois victimes qui le regardaient dans un mélange de stupeur et appréhension. Il se retrouva derrière Riza et s'arrêta.

-...De tuer.

La santé de la jeune femme continuait de se dégrader, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et ces muscles endoloris ne répondaient plus. Elle compressait sa blessure avec sa paume et bien que le danger ne soit pas des plus nuisibles, la douleur n'en restait pas moins insupportable.

Avant que les militaires n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Envy saisit Riza par le colle de l'uniforme et lui infligea un coup violant en plein ventre ou le poison s'évertuait déjà à lui ronger les organes. Faute de pouvoir hurler elle hoqueta et se tordit de douleur.

Mustang se releva d'un coup et tout en hurlant le grade de sa subordonnée et se jeta à sa rencontre, mais son handicape de mouvement le fit s'effondrer lamentablement.

-LIEUTENANT !

Riza regarda une dernière fois Roy à la fois heureuse et anxieuse de le voir réagir ainsi. Puis elle sombra dans le sommeil qui lui donna l'illusion de l'affranchir de ces souffrances.

Envy prit le corps inconscient de Riza dans ses bras. Havoc qui avait mis un peu trop de temps à analyser la situation et réagir se rua sur l'Homonculus et avait déjà pris la fuite emmenant Riza avec lui. Sa nature d'Homonculus lui offrait la faculté de courir étonnement vite il put donc aisément semer Havoc qui décida finalement de retourner auprès de Roy qui souffrait le martyre. Celui-ci saisit le col de son subordonné et le réprimanda d'un ton qui se voulut plus violent que prévu.

-Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Vas récupérer le lieutenant !

-Il m'a semé...C'est un Homonculus, je ne fais pas le poids. Et puis je ne peux pas vous laisser ! Vous voyez dans quel état vous êtes ?

-Rien à foutre ! Il faut la récupérer.

Havoc regarda son supérieur d'un air compatissant. Il savait qu'elle était pour lui plus que ce qu'il prétendait et il était admiratif de voir à quel point il lui était dévoué, même dans son état actuel. Le blond essayait bien de garder son calme mais il devait se l'avouer : la situation était critique. Et il était tout à fait impuissant et inutile. Même si la rage de Mustang occultait le faite qu'un poison mortel circulait dans ses veines, le colonel était dans un sale état et pouvait succomber d'une minute à l'autre. Fort heureusement, Lawrence était un sadique vicieux du pire genre et avait donc prévu le poison le plus long et douloureux possible pour rendre l'agonie de Mustang insoutenable. De ce fait, Havoc osait espérer qu'il restait un peu de temps pour agir. Il devait cependant faire un choix : sauver Mustang, ou Hawkeye. Dans tous les cas, s'il en sauvait un, il se ferait engueuler par l'autre. Son supérieur lui fit savoir que Hawkeye n'avait techniquement pas reçu une dose mortelle, mais elle supportait plutôt mal cette drogue et que sa blessure par balle n'arrangeait pas les chose. Le choix était donc fait. Il fallait opter pour les priorités. Riza n'était pas vraiment en danger de mort, et il y avait peu de chance pour que l'Homonculus lui fasse la peau étant donné que son unique but était d'appâter les deux militaires. Enfin, surtout Mustang.

-Bon Colonel, si vous voulez sauver Hawkeye il faut d'abord vous soigner...

-Je vais très bien ! Il faut...la...sauver...

À la prononciation de ce dernier mot, il tomba à terre et perdit connaissance lamentablement. De toute évidence, il avait atteint ces limites depuis longtemps.

-Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux en effet...Souffla Havoc tout en hissant le corps de son Colonel sur son dos. Maintenant il faut vous soigner !

Havoc balaya les lieux du regard. Pour arriver jusqu'ici il s'était fié au brouhaha de la confrontation entre Mustang et Lawrence, mais pour sortir c'était une autre affaire.

_Merde !_

Il divagua au hasard quelque minute avant de finalement reconnaître les lieux. Lorsqu'il retrouva la lumière du jour, le gamin de tout à l'heure s'amuser avec un bestiau s'apparentant assez bien à un lézard.

-Lâche ça gamin, on n'sait pas où ça a trainé.

Le gosse en question sursauta et laissa échapper l'animal au passage. Il reconnut le blond qui lui avait demandé son chemin et Mustang apparemment inconscient sur son dos. Il le bombarda de questions sur l'état de santé de son ancien compagnon de cellule, mais Havoc éluda toutes ses interrogations pour lui demander à nouveau le chemin le plus rapide vers une ville qui aurait, si possible, un hôpital à disposition.

-Je ne sais pas moi...

-Raaah ! Fais un effort ! La vie de cet homme est en jeu.

-Si vous m'expliquiez d'abord ce qui lui arrive...

-Cet homme a ingurgité un truc louche qui lui fait bobo dedans le ventre et il va crever si on ne lui trouve pas une potion magique pour combattre le vilain poison ! Répondit le blond sans cacher son sarcasme.

-C'est tout ?

Havoc constata le gosse un moment. S'il n'avait pas les bras occupés et le dos en compote de porter son supérieur il aurait foutu une gifle à cet effronté.

-Et toi je suppose que t'es un génie des antidotes et qu'avec une poignée de sable et une queue de lézard tu va lui sauver la vie ! Ou mieux encore, t'es un prodige d'alchimiste justement spatialisé dans la médecine et...

Il posa doucement Mustang au sol et fit rouler ces épaules pour calmer sa douleur de dos. Puis il continua sa tirade acerbe.

-Enfin, je suppose que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est un alchimiste.

L'enfant fit frotter ses mains pour les nettoyer du sable puis s'agenouilla près du corps de Mustang. Havoc sourcilla et afficha un air dur.

_Mais c'est qu'il y croit le mioche !_

Maake ne fit guère attention aux remarques déplaisantes du blond qui s'évertuait à gueuler sur tout ce qui bouge. Sans doute avait-il besoin de se défouler un peu...

Le gamin souleva avec attention la tête de Mustang et traça un cercle dans le sable avec quelque motif abstrait que Havoc considéra avec lassitude et incrédulité. Il reposa mustang et joignis les mains d'un geste vif et qui se voulait expérimenté.

Mais rien ne se passa. Havoc le défigura d'un air sévère.

-C'est bon tu te sens mieux ? T'as fait mu-muse avec mes né-nerfs, je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Chut.

-Chut ? CHUT !

L'enfant posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Mustang et instantanément un éclair jaillit du sol et le malade se réveilla en inspirant bruyamment, comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar.

Havoc ouvrit grand les yeux et leva un sourcil. Il inclina la tête de côté d'un air incrédule.

-Colonel ?

-Havoc.

-Colonel...

-Havoc ?

-Mais...Mais ce gosse, il a...il a...

-Il a fait de l'alchimie pour me soigner alors que tu t'étais foutu de sa gueule c'est ça ?

-Sans commentaire.

Roy complimenta Maake et lui ébouriffa affectivement ses cheveux noirs et poussiéreux. Havoc se sentait légèrement de trop et surtout complètement honteux.

-Vous feriez un excellent père colonel. Aaah, si Hawkeye était là pour voir ça !

Roy ne saisit pas le sens premier de cette remarque mais l'évocation de son Lieutenant le fit retrouver ces esprits.

-Merde Hawkeye ! Havoc vous vous occupez du gosse moi je pars devant !

Le blond et le gosse se jetèrent un regard dédaigneux. Havoc n'avait pas vraiment le feeling avec les enfant et l'enfant prenait le grand blond pour le dernier des imbéciles. Cela promettait d'être une expérience enrichissante...

-Au fait gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Maake.

-Ah..._Pouaaah ce nom de merde !_

Finalement après une heure de route à vive allure ils arrivèrent en ville. À Danka exactement. Pendant tout le trajet Havoc et Maake s'étaient envoyé des propos acerbes pendant que Mustang se rongeait les sangs. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en ville, Envy ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester. Du moins, Mustang l'espérait. Car si l'Homonculus ne comptait pas se servir de la femme qu'il aimait pour le faire chanter il l'aurait déjà tué.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Colonel ?

-On attend.

-Vous...tenez le coup ?

-Tu peux arrêter de parler comme si elle était morte !

-Oui...pardon.

Mustang savait bien qu'il ne retrouverait de toute façon pas l'Homonculus et que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas bouger pour qu'Envy retrouve leurs traces et se manifeste le premier.

Et c'était en effet ce qu'il fallait faire puisqu'à peine une heure plus tard Envy se présenta à eux, du haut d'un toit, Riza inconsciente à ses côtés avec une arme à feu sur sa tempe.

Mustang bouillait de colère mais ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Au moins elle était vivante, et c'était de loin le plus important.

Le soleil se couchait et peignait la ville d'une teinte orangée. La température élevée de la journée était tombée d'un coup et le vent glacial, caractéristique de la météo nocturne du pays, se propageait peu à peu.

Même si Mustang le cachait bien, con cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine et il serrait les dents à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec elle, et il la mettait systématiquement en danger. Il s'était juré de protéger son pays et tout le peuple avec, mais il était tout de même incapable de protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Il se maudissait, il se haïssait d'être aussi inutile. Il se jura que malgré tous les obstacles qui les séparait, peu importe les restrictions militaires, leur relation trop compliquée, son devoir à accomplir et son désir à elle de le protéger, il irait au moins une fois lui avouer tout ce qui était occulté par des airs faussement professionnels et leur duplicité sous une sois distante indifférence.

Il l'aimait malgré lui.

Il essaya de chasser toutes ces spéculations sentimentales qui n'étaient pas le moins du monde appropriées dans cette situation. Il fixa l'Homonculus avec une hargne palpable.

-Rends-moi immédiatement mon précieux lieutenant !

Envy inclina la tête et lâcha un rire sardonique. Il fit un mouvement de sa main armée et ajouta :

-Viens la chercher...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Adieu Lawrence (je sais que y'en a qui ne l'aime pas alors...) ! Mwahaha et re-coupure sadique ! Et re-harcelement de reviews !<em>

_Bon j'essaye de vous faire languir un maaaaximum et de vous pondre une belle fin ! _

_J'vous z'aiiiiiime ! :3_


	8. Dilemme

CHAPITRE 8

_Alors...Je vous publie déjà ce 8em chapitre parce que j'ai d'autre idée en cours et je voudrais vite finir avec ça ! Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes qu'il doit y avoir mais je ne peux hélas pas joindre ma correctrice et j'ai pas le cœur de vous faire attendre une semaine !_

_Ensuite je précise que j'ai voulu faire bien trainer ce chapitre (notamment en faisant une belle coupure au milieu), vous ne m'en voudrez pas...C'est pour maintenir le suspense ! __

_Et maintenant que je sais parfaitement comment je vais finir cette fic je compte le faire en deux chapitres._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><em>-Viens la chercher...<em>

Mustang se maudit un instant de ne pas avoir ses gants avec lesquels il aurait arrêté ce monstre sans aucun scrupule mais hélas à l'heure actuelle, seule la carcasse de Lawrence savait où ils étaient. Et quand bien même les auraient-ils, il y avait tout de même le risque de toucher Riza, car dans son état d'anxiété et quand il n'avait pas un total contrôle de soi, sa précision était entravée.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de son supérieur, Havoc tira en rafale sur l'Homonculus qui ricana de plus belle. Envy appuya sur la tempe de Riza de son revolver et même si leur éloignement les empêchait de remarquer ce détail, Mustang tiqua immédiatement.

-HAVOC ! ARRÊTE !

Havoc s'exécuta et porta un regard consterné sur son supérieur. À quoi jouait-il ? La vie du Lieutenant était menacée et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que parlementer avec ce monstre peu scrupuleux ? Cela ne collait pas. Mustang ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nuire à sa « précieuse subordonnée ». De plus, le blond remarqua avec stupeur que L'Homonculus restait de marbre face aux nombreux coups de feu qu'il lui avait assénés. Il décida d'obtempérer et de laisser son Colonel gérer les choses. De toute évidence, il était de trop dans ce combat de titans. Havoc accepta son statut « d'Humain normal » et recula de deux mètres pour laisser Roy au premier plan.

-Alors ? Mustang, Havoc, le gosse ? Qui parmi vous, les misérables humains, ira la sauver ?

À deux rues près, au beau milieu de la Capitale dévastée, la rébellion se mettait en marche, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre leur leader et les troupes partiraient à l'assaut de Centrale. Sauf qu'en ce moment, aucun parmi cet amas de citoyens en rogne ne se doutait que leur chef était en train de croupir dans un sous-terrain isolé en plein désert.

-Bon écoutez mes p'tits humains ! J'ai une super idée !

Envy songea que père était sans doute en train de les observer d'une façon où d'une autre et qu'il se délecterait du spectacle à venir. Encore une fois, l'Homonculus allait user de ses pratiques sadiques qui avaient le don de torturer les humains de la pire façon qui soit. Il se vantait bien de ses méthodes peu orthodoxes et jubilait à chaque fois que ses missions lui permettaient d'abuser des sentiments des êtres inférieurs qu'il méprisait tant.

Envy balança son arme à feu qui s'engagea dans une chute vertigineuse pour s'écraser au sol, à quelques centimètres à peine des pieds de Mustang. Celui-ci constata l'arme d'un air dubitatif, sans pour autant s'en emparer. À quoi bon ? Envy, comme ses congénères Homonculus, ne craignait pas les armes à feu. Alors Roy réfléchit sur les raisons qu'impliquait ce geste. Puis il comprit au moment même ou Envy lâcha une explication :

-On va jouer à un jeu. Le règlement est simple...

Il s'assit sur le rebord du toit et laissa pendre ses jambes qu'il agita frénétiquement en cadence. Riza était toujours assoupi, mais semblait agité dans son sommeil léthargique. Comme pour appuyer ses arguments il happa la nuque de l'endormi et continua :

-Si tu tues le gosse, j'arrête la rébellion en me faisant passer pour Lawrence...

Aussitôt il prit l'apparence du défunt Général de Brigade.

-...Mais j'abats ta blonde. Si tu tues Havoc je te la rends, mais me fais passer pour Lawrence affin de mener la révolte et des millions d'innocents périront. Si tu ne fais rien...

Il se mit à ricaner et finit sa phrase d'un ton goguenard.

-...Si tu ne fais rien je vous bute tous !

Riza qui se remettait de son sommeil comateux avait pu saisir la dernière tirade de l'Homonculus, bien qu'elle ne fut pas immédiatement le rapport avec la réalité elle ouvrit doucement les paupières en tentant de retrouver sa lucidité.

Les trois concernés étaient littéralement atterrés de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Tout d'abord, la conscience de Mustang s'effondra, ce choix n'était pas envisageable. Il refusait catégoriquement de perdre quiconque lui était chère et encore moins être tenu responsable d'une tuerie préméditée. Depuis qu'il avait était attaquer avec Riza à Sitma, il avait failli la perdre à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois le hasard l'avait épargné. La vie de la femme qu'il aimait ne tenait qu'au hasard. Elle lui avait servi de confidente dès son plus jeune âge, d'abord chez son maître, puis de premier amour et même s'il n'était que dilection cet amour s'était perpétué et renforcé avec le temps. Sa candeur naturelle l'avait poussé à croire en ses rêves utopistes et pas vraiment fondés. Elle avait était là dans tous les moments les plus austères et tragique de sa vie. Elle avait prétendu vouloir le suivre jusqu'en enfer et elle l'avait fait à maintes reprises, notamment avec Ishbal où elle avait tout perdu de ses illusions enfantines, pour se retrouver face à la véracité sordide de la réalité. Et lui, derrière ses airs audacieux il l'avait fait passer pour quelqu'un sans plus de valeur qu'un bon élément de l'armée. Qu'un lieutenant fidèle et de confiance. Elle lui avait donné son cœur et sa vie mais il n'avait pas su s'ouvrir à elle plus que cela. Et aujourd'hui il avait toutes les chances de la perdre sans lui avoir avoué tout ce qu'il occultait et entassait en lui depuis dès année. La perdre...ne jamais pouvoir réentendre sa voix, plonger son regard dans le sien, la toucher « accidentellement » et la savoir près de lui. C'était tout aussi affreux que de perdre un membre de sa famille. Non c'était encore plus douloureux. Il était enlisé dans un conflit intérieur des plus complexes. Il n'avait pas ne solution, pas d'issu et il savait qu'avec trois heures de réflexion il n'aurait pas plus de solutions. Et pour l'instant il ne faisait que serrer les dents en tuant Envy du regard. Tellement insignifiant. Il était tout à fait impuissant. Jamais de la vie il ne tuerait Havoc, c'était insensé. Depuis le début ils avaient était menés dans un insidieux jeu dirigé à la guise d'Envy. Il arrivait inexorablement au point final de ce défi absurde. Lawrence n'était qu'un pion inhérent à cette machination, le danger était tout autre et bien plus délétère que prévu. Mustang était tiraillé entre le soldat impartial et judicieux qui lui interdisait fermement de sacrifier des milliers d'innocents sur un quiproquo et l'homme de coeur qui lui hurlait de ne pas abandonner Riza. Havoc et le gosse...eux non plus il ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Il avait une dette importante envers les deux. Ce choix était inhumain, ça allait bien au-delà de son état de conscience. Il aurait préféré mille fois se donner la mort.

Havoc alluma la dernière cigarette de son paquet et se rembrunit considérablement. Au moment même où Envy avait imposé ses règles il avait compris ce que cela impliquait pour Mustang. Le colonel...Son ascension militaire lui était en partie due. Sans Roy, Havoc ne serait jamais arrivé aussi loin. Mustang l'avait toujours sollicité et malgré ses discours virulents, il le portait vraiment dans son cœur. Ses subordonnés était la famille qu'il n'avait pas eût disait-il.

Aussi Havoc était prêt à tout pour venir en aide à son supérieur. Il retira sa cigarette de ces lèvres et se baissa la tête, résolu à assumer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que vous me tuiez Colonel.

Mustang tiqua et sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur. Il se retourna vers son subordonné, priant pour ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et pourtant, Havoc lui pria une fois de plus de lui prendre sa vie.

Les deux militaires se fixèrent en tentant de s'immiscer dans l'esprit de l'autre. L'heure n'était pas aux doléances, un choix s'imposait. Envy n'aurait pas plus de patience que les autres fois. Mustang étudia cette scabreuse proposition et dut se résoudre à avouer qu'il n'avait en effet pas d'autre solution et qu'Havoc le sauvait lui, le mioche et Riza. Pour la rébellion, ils pourraient toujours se débrouiller après. Sauf qu'un deuxième élément vint troubler son semblant de décision.

-Monsieur le monstre ? Si j'en crois vos règles débiles, si moi et le blond on meurt, vous épargnez cette femme et arrêterez la rébellion ?

Envy dévisagea le gosse qui lui faisait des propositions indécentes pour son âge.

-Oui...oui c'est ça.

L'enfant s'avança au côté de Roy.

-Dans ce cas monsieur Mustang tuez moi aussi.

Roy passa son regard de l'enfant à Havoc. Tous deux étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour lui. Lui qui avait fait tellement d'horreur et qui en avait tiré un profit salutaire pour ses projets personnels, lui qui passait pour un fumiste dédaigneux auprès de ses collègues, lui qui n'était pas capable de protéger ses proches. Lui qui n'était qu'une merde face à ce dilemme. Il ne pouvait expliquer l'abnégation totale de ces deux êtres. Quoiqu'il en fût, il était inenvisageable, même avec leur accord, d'attenter à la vie d'un enfant ou d'un subordonné.

-Eh ! On ne va pas y passer la journée hein ? Si vous n'vous grouillez pas j'vais faire le boulot moi-même, déclara l'Homonculus d'un ton empreint d'animosité.

La tension était poussée à son paroxysme.

Tans pis.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Alors il s'empara de du révolver d'une main tremblante, il la constata un instant essayant de perdre le plus de temps possible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait la nausée rien que de penser à l'infamie qu'il allait commettre. Après cela, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. Il usa de toute sa volonté pour pointer l'arme sur son sous-lieutenant et ami. Mais il ne tira pas. Il ne faisait que tendre un bras armé, agité de tremblements incoercibles.

Havoc fixa son supérieur d'un air emphatique et lui adressa un faible sourire morne pour l'encourager tacitement à tirer.

Mustang ne fit rien.

Havoc tira sa dernière bouffée de cigarette, la jeta à terre et l'écrase avec son talon.

-C'est bon Colonel. Faites-le.

Roy ferma les yeux et voulut appuyer sur la gâchette mais ses mains ne répondaient pas.

_Maintenant..._

Riza retrouva ses esprits dès qu'elle aperçut la scène avec certitude. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Envy qui lui enserrait le cou, mais il ne céda pas.

-COLONEL NON !

_Maintenant._

Il renforça la pression de son doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à faire feu. Il s'empêchait à tout prix de penser, même les appels désespérés de Riza ne lui parvenaient pas.

_Maintenant !_

Un bruit assourdissant restitua un silence pesant. Le coup de feu était parti. Pour la énième fois de la journée, ce calme oppressant, ce doute transcendant, cette peur immuable qui resurgit. Lorsque le temps s'arrête et que personne ne sait qui est encore en vie, qui ne l'est plus. Mais inexorablement, le retour à la réalité reviendra...

Mustang s'affaissa au sol. Il avait toujours l'arme maudite en main et se refusait de la lâcher, comme pour porter le fardeau de son acte. Il était à la fois profondément affligé et grandement soulagé. En effet, au moment fatidique il savait que sa morale l'avait poussé à dévier le viseur du revolver. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas abattu Havoc d'un coup irréversiblement fatal. Il savait qu'il l'avait sauvé, mais les avait tous condamné. De toute façon, ce jeu imposé était un piège. Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer le gosse ou Havoc.

Malgré la violence qu'engendrait un coup pareil, Havoc s'efforçait de rester debout. Il savait que s'il s'était rué au sol en hurlant de douleur il n'aurait qu'accentué la culpabilité que devait déjà porter son supérieur. Aussi il prit sur lui et resta les deux pieds ancrés à terre. Même s'il souffrait dans l'intégralité de son corps il imaginait assez bien , à en croire le coulis de sang, où il avait été touché.

La balle avait transpercé son bras droit. Il réalisa assez bien ce qu'avait dû endurer Hawkeye avec en plus de cela, un poison qui lui rongeait les os. Il esquissa un sourire nerveux. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, Mustang venait de rendre son sacrifice inutile. Bien évidemment, Havoc était incapable de lui en vouloir. Mais une pointe d'amertume lui serra le cœur.

Envy était courroucé mais pas le moins du monde surpris. Les humains ne changeraient jamais, c'est un fait. Il lâcha un long soupir de lassitude.

-Bah avec ça ! Je vais te rendre qu'une jambe de ton lieutenant ! C'est...Comment vous appelez ça déjà...

Envy fit mine de réfléchir puis claqua des doigts en mimant avoir deviné.

-L'échange équivalent !

L'Homonculus happa l'uniforme de Riza et la traina entre lui et un vide patibulaire.

-Dit Mustang, tu crois qu'elle survivra à une chute de 10 mètres avec ses blessures ?

Le monstre lâcha un rire sardonique et guetta une réaction des intéressés.

_Pendant ce temps à Centrale,_

-Sergent ! Sergent Fuery c'est horrible !

-Breda ?

-C'est le Colonel et l'équipe ils...ils..

-Mon Généralissime il faut leur envoyer du renfort !

-Vous savez bien que c'est impossible, une attaque se prépare et toutes nos troupes sont prises. Il ne reste plus que le bas commandement et de toute évidence personne ne sera assez qualifié pour une mission où le Colonel Mustang et son équipe ont échoué.

Le Général Gumman se démenait depuis un quart d'heure pour convaincre Bradley de venir en aide au Colonel. Depuis qu'il avait appris la veille qu'ils étaient portés disparus et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils aient été éliminés tous les trois, il avec catégoriquement nié cette déclaration. Il connaissait bien Mustang, et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas mission plus anodine pour lui que de charmer les foules. Il n'aurait certainement pas failli pour arrêter une futile rébellion. Et pourtant, maintenant les troupes ennemies avaient pris de l'ampleur et la menace était réelle. Ce qui signifiait inéluctablement que Mustang avait échoué. Mais ça cachait forcément quelque chose, de même que cette rébellion n'avait aucun sens. Et l'ambiguïté des propos de Bradley ne faisait qu'accroitre ses doutes.

-Le Colonel Mustang est un élément indispensable ! Il nous sera d'une importance capitale pour ce conflit. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peu le faire c'est bien lui, pour ce genre de chose il a au moins autant d'influence que vous.

-Sauf mort.

Grumman se mit à rire et même s'il se forçait la plupart du temps, cela avait le dont d'apaiser des situations dont oppression était palpable.

-Ne l'enterrait pas si vite ! Il se pourrait bien qu'il vous surprenne à nouveau !

_Au même moment à Brigs,_

-Vous avez entendu Madame ? Il paraît que l'alchimiste de flamme aurait péri lors de sa dernière mission.

Olivia Mira Armstrong lui répondit d'un air et d'un ton tout à fait détaché :

-Oh c'est fâcheux. Donc il y a un poste vacant à Centrale. Intéressant, il faut que je contacte le QG. Tu me suis Miles ?

-Bien sûr, Madame.

-Vous vous rendez compte que c'est de sa faute toute cette histoire de rébellion. J'ai toujours su qu'il était un incapable...

_À Resembool,_

_-_Winry ! Winry ! Wiiiinry !

-Quoi !

-Ton téléphone ne marche pas ! Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de joindre Mustang !

-Imbécile ! C'est pas parce qu'il ne répond pas que tu dois remettre le téléphone en cause !

Elle gratifia Ed' d'un coup « affectif » sur la tête pour appuyer son argument.

-Cet idiot devait être rentré de mission depuis deux jours ! Et même le lieutenant Hawkeye est injoignable !

-Ils font peut-être une escapade en amoureux ?

Edward fixa son amie d'un air plus qu'incrédule.

-Non Winry...ça marche pas comme ça à l'armée...

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Laisse tomber ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils s'aiment ! Tu te fais des idées, si tu voyais comment Hawkeye le maltraite. HaHaHa ! Il n'a aucune chance l'allumette !

Alphonse s'immisça dans cette piteuse conversation pour y placer une phrase toute faite :

-Qui aime bien châtie bien !

Bien sûr ni Ed' ni Winry ne firent guère attention à cette remarque et ils continuaient à se taper dessus sans grief valable.

_-C'est ce que je dis..._Souffla l'armure.

-Envy ne fait pas ça ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce tu cherches à prouver ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu **me** veux !

-Tu demanderas à ta blonde ! Ahhh...suis-je bête, c'est vrai elle va crever.

Au loin, des hurlements enragés se firent entendre, les troupes trouvaient le temps long et l'absence de Lawrence commençait à perturber les futurs combattants.

-Tien, la rébellion s'agite ! C'est drôle hein ! T'as pas de po' mon p'tit Mustang ! Mais alors vraiment pas !

Mustang ignora l'Homonculus et essaya au mieux de gagner du temps, faute d'avoir une autre solution.

-D'abord, tu obliges ma subordonnée à ne plus me parler sous peine d'un chantage dont j'ignore le principe, puis tu utilises Lawrence qui n'était qu'un pion pour nous mener jusqu'à cette situation. Tu es un Homonculus et je sais que ton but n'est pas politique, je n'ai rien fait pour attenter ta vie ou celle de tes congénères et tu n'as aucun grief contre moi ! Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

Riza essayait de se dégager de cette situation périlleuse, mais sa santé affaiblie ne lui permettait pas de faire le poids. Elle décida d'attendre encore un peu, et s'il le fallait, elle se jetterait elle-même dans le vide pour les épargner ou leur faire gagner du temps. Envy était trop concentré dans sa confrontation avec Mustang pour remarquer qu'elle essayait de se débattre risiblement.

-Après tous, je peux te raconter...tu vas mourir donc...

Sentant qu'il allait devoir tenir un discours prolixe, il lâcha Riza qui s'affaissa au sol et il s'assit en tailleur en tenant son poing.

-Je suis envoyé pour tester les humains. Et manque de chance, vous êtes tous les deux mes proies. Et j'ai foutrement bien choisis hein ! Enfin bref, le but du jeu était de vous pousser dans vos derniers retranchements dans le but de vous juger. Vous, ainsi que votre espèce tout entière. En fonction du résultat, celui qui m'envoie décidera de si oui ou non les humains méritent de vivre. Ainsi j'ai exploité vos pires faiblesses contre vous et je suis en premier allez voir la demoiselle pour lui « proposer » un défi. Si elle vous adressait un seul mot, rien qu'un seul, alors un innocent dans le monde serait tué. Tu vois un peu l'horreur pour des humains vertueux comme vous ! Moi je ne me serais pas gêné ! Mais bon, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être moi. Sauf que la blonde elle a résisté mieux que prévu. Et puis va savoir pourquoi vous n'aviez pas l'air très mortifié...Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir un truc, un accord tacite ou je ne sais quoi. Après tout vous êtes des militaires. Sauf que ça ne suffisait pas...alors après votre première faiblesse qui est vos sentiments respectifs, j'en ai exploité une deuxième. La guerre. Ah ! Ishbal ! Ça vous a contrit, ça vous à marquer à vie ! Alors je vous ai offert une nouvelle guerre dans laquelle Lawrence m'a été d'une grande aide.

Il marqua un temps de pause.

-Sauf que voilà, ce crétin à pris son rôle trop à cœur et c'est ériger en révolutionnaire avertit prêt à s'emparer du pays. Il l'aurait sans doute fait...Mais mon but n'est pas de foutre la merde dans le monde...

«_ C'est un peu ce que tu as fait _» songea Mustang.

-Mais bon, ça fait longtemps que je fais languir ce pari et de toute façon Hawkeye a perdu. Elle a prononcé inlassablement ton prénom à chaque danger. Sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de courir à droite, à gauche pour tuer un inconnu. Alors changement de plan...

Envy traina Riza dans les escaliers qui longeaient le mur et se retrouva face au deux militaires et à l'enfant. Il balança sauvagement Riza qui s'écrasa aux pieds de son supérieur. Celui-ci s'accroupit immédiatement pour l'aider à se relever. Le fait d'avoir un contact physique avec elle lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle était en vie, entre ces mains. Et même si la situation ne pouvait qu'empirer, il profita de l'instant. Il se trouva lamentable d'avoir attendu qu'elle se trouve en si mauvaise posture pour éprouver pleinement ses sentiments. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser à nouveau, et plus sincèrement que la dernière fois, mais le moment n'était vraiment pas propice.

-Je vais tous vous buter.

Un frisson parcourut les trois militaires.

Maake observait avec émerveillement toute cette situation. Il analysait les réactions de chacun et découvrait la nature humaine, qu'il avait fini par oublier. Il s'attendrit devant les liens insécables qui unissaient ces trois personnes, devant l'amour, l'amitié, et la haine qui passaient d'un esprit à l'autre et nourrissait les émotions de chacun. Néanmoins, il n'était qu'un enfant, et il aurait vraiment voulu faire quelque chose pour préserver cet équilibre fragile d'une fin inexorablement tragique. Il n'avait absolument pas peur de mourir, seulement, maintenant qu'il avait était témoins de cela, il avait espéré vivre. Il faut croire que rien n'influence le destin...

Ils étaient à présent tous blessés. Riza était encore rongé par le poison et sa blessure à l'épaule. Mustang portait le fardeau de nombreux coups, et même si la drogue ne menaçait plus sa vie, les dégâts étaient irréversibles et son corps en payait les frais. Quant à Havoc il luttait toujours contre la balle qui venait de recevoir. Tout cela pour en arriver au fait que même les trois réunis ne pourrait jamais lutter contre Envy. Et Maake, même s'il contrôlait l'alchimie avec brio, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant.

Envy s'approchât lentement vers Mustang et lui arracha l'arme de la main. Il restait 4 munitions. Ironie du sort.

Roy enlaça Riza une dernière fois, comme ultime adieu. Puis il desserra son étreinte et déclara à l'attention de toutes les futures victimes :

-Je suis désolé...

Havoc contesta aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui disiez que ce monde est imparfait ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien Colonel.

Mustang esquissa un sourire reconnaissant.

Envy pointa l'objectif sur Mustang, puis sur Hawkeye, Havoc et le gosse. Il trépignait d'excitation et ne savait pas lequel de ces pauvres humains il allait abattre en premier. Finalement, il opta pour le Colonel.

-By By, humain...

Il gratifia Roy d'un de ses rires horripilants, mais celui-ci fut interrompu par une voix inattendue.

-Envy ça suffit. Baisse ton arme...Tu as assez joué.

L'Homonculus afficha un air outré et écarquilla les yeux. Il se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur et...

* * *

><p><em>Et et et...et bah suite au prochain chapitre !<em>

_(moi je sais moi je sais !)_

_Ah ! Vous devinerez JAMAIS ! Ou peut être que si..._


	9. Avouer

_Yo ! Alors tout d'abord je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très très très plaisir mais je ne peux pas vous répondre parce que j'ai internet que son mon portable et sa fait vraiment mais alors vraiment trop ch*** d'aller sur un site avec! _

_Bon la fic touche à sa fin, avec cet avant dernier chapitre (plus long que les précédents ;P ). J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire notamment parce que c'est LE chapitre Royai par excellence (ouais parce qu'avec tous ça on l'oublie...) mais aussi parce que j'adore inventer des personnages ! (lisez, vous comprendrez...)_

_Pour ceux qui m'engueule, j'ai fini de les torturer ! (ou pas...) _

_Maintenant bonne lecture ! :D_

_(Et je vous réserve une pure fin !)_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 9<p>

_-Envy ça suffit. Baisse ton arme...Tu as assez joué._

_L'Homonculus afficha un air outré et écarquilla les yeux. Il se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur et..._

L'Homonculus afficha un air outré et écarquilla les yeux. Il se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur et tiqua en reconnaissant Père. Le faite de le voir ici, à ce moment précis ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde car Envy s'était imaginé que celui-ci voudrait assister à son final. Le problème était qu'il lui avait demandé de tout arrêter. Prit au dépourvu Envy serra les dents et jura avant de lui demander :

-Père vous m'aviez donné carte blanche ! Laissez-moi finir le travail !

-Je t'ai demandé de tester les humains, pas de les massacrer. Ça c'est à moi de le faire.

-Mais elle a perdu ! Gémit-il en désignant Riza du doigt. Elle doit en payer le prix s'était la règle !

Roy resserra son étreinte dès que son lieutenant fut accusé. Un geste insignifiant qui parvint tout de même à la rassurer.

-La règle stipulait que si elle prononçait un mot à son supérieur une personne dans le monde y perdrait la vie. En l'occurrence Lawrence est mort.

Il prit un temps de pause en considérant les militaires et l'enfant et finit sa phrase.

-Le prix est payé.

Roy dévisageait cet étrange protagoniste qui débarquait d'on ne sait où au moment propice pour leur sauver la vie. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était que l'Homonculus semblait se soumettre à ses ordres et l'appelait même père. Roy songea immédiatement au pire en s'imagina que les Homonculus aurait la faculté de se reproduire et qu'il pourrait donc y en avoir d'innombrables autres dans le monde. Avec une leur puissance colossale et pour le moins surréaliste ils pourraient poser de très sérieux problème aux humains. D'autant plus qu'avec leur apparence tout à fait semblable à la leur ils se fondraient facilement parmi la population et prendraient le contrôle du pays par un coup d'État ou une quelconque organisation sans aucun encombre. Ainsi Roy se perdu en élucubration et cet individu apparu tout d'abord comme un sauveur inespéré devint à ces yeux la pire des menaces. Néanmoins, il aurait était inconscient de le rejeter maintenant d'autant plus que la vie de ses subordonnés dépendait entièrement de lui.

Envy continuait de chercher milles excuse pour terminer son ''petit jeu'', mais père ne voulut rien entendre. Il remit vite son vice de l'envie à sa place et se dirigea vers Mustang.

Quelque chose perturbait le Colonel, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Ces cheveux blonds comme blé et ces yeux ambrés ne lui étaient absolument pas inconnus. Il plissa les yeux comme pour mieux étudier la physionomie de l'individu.

-Si tous les humains étaient comme vous, croyez bien que votre monde aurait quelque chose de touchant. Malgré ce choix impossible à faire pas une seule fois votre situation ne vous a préoccupé, tout ce qui vous taraudait était la santé des autres.

Mustang était trop dissipé par le déroulement improbable des événements et n'écouta pas un traitre mot de la tirade de son interlocuteur. Pourtant même l'intonation de sa voix lui rappelait quelque chose. La mémoire lui revint subitement et il ne résista pas à l'exposer à son interlocuteur.

-Vous êtes...Von Hohenheim, l'alchimiste ?

L'homme parut surpris de cette réponse mais se contenta de sourire.

-Non...

Mustang se rembrunit, incrédule. Il avait déjà rencontré l'alchimiste et la ressemblance était bien trop frappante. Il aurait pu être son frère mais dans ce cas est-ce que leur voix aurait été identique ? De toute façon c'était absurde, un alchimiste comme Hohenheim n'aurait pas un ordre d'Homonculus à ces pieds. Quoique tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa rencontre avec Envy remettait sérieusement la ''norme'' en question. Tout à coup Roy se sentit dépassait par des choses qui le dépassaient et qui chamboulait tout ce dont en quoi il inspirait. Il avait suffi de cette rencontre pour douter de tout. Même sa destinée de Généralissime n'avait plus de sens.

Et comme si Père avait deviné les pensés de Mustang il répliqua sèchement :

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, bientôt vous ne saurez plus rien.

Roy ne saisit pas ce que l'homme voulait lui dire mais s'en accommoda. Père se retourna et s'enfonça avec nonchalance dans les décombres de la ville avant de disparaitre pour de bon.

Envy semblait très irrité par cette confrontation et se maudissait de ne pas les avoir tué dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. À quelques secondes près, ils y passaient tous. Il trépignait de rage et pointa son index sur Roy.

-Toi ! On se reverra enflure !

Puis il emboita le pas à son Père et s'en alla à son tour.

Les trois militaires restèrent un moment inerte en encaissant tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, ils étaient aux portes de la mort, résignés à se faire abattre par un monstre même pas humain. Et par on ne sait quel miracle ils étaient finalement tous saints et saufs.

Roy jeta un regard à la femme dans ses bras. Elle s'était assoupie, ou surement évanouie. Il faut dire qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son poison s'écoulait toujours librement dans ses veines. Alors le colonel mit son cas de conscience de côté et décida d'emmener Riza se faire soigner de toute urgence.

-Havoc, tu peux marcher ?

-Ouais...je crois.

-Et toi Maake ?

-Bien sûr !

-Parfait.

-Docteur Davis !

-Hum ?

-Vous avez 4 nouveaux patients dont un jeune enfant !

-Bordel ! Il n'peuvent pas faire attention les gens ! Toujours à tomber, se cogner, choper la crève et qui est-ce qui tape dans ces heures sup' ? C'est moi !

-Courage Docteur, c'est pour la bonne cause !

-Ouais bah c'est pas la bonne cause qui me paye !

Dan Devis était un médecin de renom, qui malgré son caractère atone et nonchalant aimait beaucoup son métier. Il avait dans la 30aine d'années, un physique avenant mais assez négligé avec sa barbe de 3 jours et des cernes sous ses yeux émeraude qui confirmaient son acharnement à sauver des vies jusqu'à pas d'heure. En effet, depuis les récents incidents de Danka, Sitma et toutes les hostilités palpables que cela engendrait, les accidents se multipliaient et c'est des patients par dizaine qui lui arrivaient chaque jour. Tous les bons hôpitaux de la région avaient été détruits et la plupart des médecins, étant des citoyens aisés, avaient déserté le pays. Sauf que Dan n'en avait rien à faire de sa sécurité, tant qu'il y aurait du mal à soigner il serait chez lui. Faute d'avoir une famille il avait décrété son hôpital comme étant sa demeure et ses patients comme ses gosses (enfin, tout dépendait des patients...).

Il soupira lourdement et ébouriffa les cheveux avant de prier à l'infirmière d'installer les prochains patients, le temps de fumer une ou deux clopes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dan Devis cherchait la sale que lui avait indiquée son assistante. Il hasarda deux ou trois chambres avant de trouver celle où ses patients étaient placés. Une jeune femme brune était en train de soigner les petites blessures externes de Mustang. En voyant arriver le médecin elle cessa toute activité et le défigura d'un air sévère.

-Ça fait 10 ans que vous bossez ici mais vous ne trouvez toujours pas les salles du premier coups !

-Ah ça va, ça va ! Ma mère a oublié de me donner un sens de l'orientation !

-Elle a oublié pas mal de choses...

Devis ignora cette remarque et observa ses patients en grognant. Havoc en profita pour se peindre.

-Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Soignez-moi ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Docteur pitié !

-Bon la femme d'abord ! Décida-t-il avec le sourire retrouvé.

Havoc se pétrifia devant l'indifférence du médecin.

-En plus elle est belle comme tout ! Je n'ai pas le cœur à laisser mes patientes dans cet état.

Mustang se redressa brutalement mais l'assistante le repoussa sauvagement.

-Ne bougez pas ! Je ne m'embête pas à vous panser pour rien !

Mira Terven était la jeune assistante préférée de Devis. Il ne se passait jamais d'elle pour une intervention compliquée avec un patient. Du haut de ses 25 ans elle était tout de même très mature et avait était confronté à la mort très jeune pour être née dans ce pays ou les règlements de compte sont récurrents. Néanmoins elle avait pu s'en sortir grâce à Devis qui l'avait pris sous son aile pour faire d'elle un excellent élément. Et même si elle le respectait énormément pour ça, elle le vannait systématiquement et ne perdait pas une occasion pour le rabaisser. Ils formaient tous deux un drôle de duo mais personne ne s'en plaignait jamais, au contraire cela donnait du charme à l'ambiance morne de l'hôpital.

Le docteur Davis inspectait sa patiente mais ne comprit pas bien pourquoi elle s'était évanouie pour une blessure superficielle. Mustang lui expliqua qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter une sorte de poison très nocif et qu'elle réagissait plutôt mal depuis.

-Mais quelle idée de lui faire bouffer du poison aussi !

-C'est pas moi ! Vous êtes barge !

-Ouais ouais vous m'en direz tant, bon c'est quoi exactement ce ''poison''.

-Mais je n'en sais rien ! Puise que je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi !

-Roh la flemme ! Mira je vous laisse faire !

Son assistante leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Et ça se dit médecin de renom ! Gémit-elle.

-J'ai juste un trop bon cœur et je préfère m'occuper du gamin.

-Non c'est juste que c'est le seul qui n'a rien, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

-On ne sait jamais ! Hasarda-t-il.

En une après-midi Mustang et Havoc furent remis sur pied grâce au ''professionnalisme'' du médecin et l'aide de son assistante. Havoc n'avait pas arrêté de faire des allusions comme quoi ces deux-là lui rappelaient quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr il songeait à ses deux supérieurs, mais Roy fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Riza avait demandé plus d'effort à Devis car son état s'était vraiment dégrader mais au final tout s'était bien passé et même si elle était toujours dans les vapes elle s'en remettrait sans séquelle d'ici peu. L'histoire aurait pu se clore ici, sauf que Mustang était encore angoissé. Même s'ils avaient réussi à sauver leur peau, la rébellion ne faisait que de s'attiser et il se sentait mal à perdre son temps sur un lit d'hôpital en compagnie de deux gus qui se gueuler dessus à longueur de journée.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de son lit mais Mira l'arrêta d'emblée.

-Wooooh ! Il fait quoi lui ! Vous n'bougez pas d'ici et vous pioncez comme tout le monde OK ?

-Nan ! Je me tire d'ici j'ai des obligations !

-C'est ça ! Et vous allez faire quoi dans votre état ? Arrêter une rébellion ? Laissez-moi rire.

Roy blêmit à fut d'oeil et prit au dépourvu il se replaça dans son lit. Faute d'occupation il étudia avec attention les machines bruyantes comme des tracteurs qui ornaient son lit.

-Et comment va la jeune femme ?

-La blonde ? Elle va bien, elle vient de se réveiller.

-Je pourrais la voir ?

-Elle ne va pas s'envoler !

Roy opta pour la méthode forte et lui sortit son indémodable numéro de charme qui avait fait fondre plus d'une infirmière. Elle écouta sa tirade prolixe, prodiguée d'adulation, mais ne sembla pas s'y intéresser.

-Bon vous la fermez deux secondes j'aimerais m'entendre penser.

-Et vous pensez à quoi ?

-A comment vous dégager d'ici au plus vite.

-En m'accompagnant voir ma subordonnée par exemple ?

-Vous êtes du genre têtu hein ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée !

Mira se résigna finalement à l'emmener auprès de Riza pour ne plus l'entendre geindre et peut être aussi par curiosité de voir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là...

-Bon que ce soit bien claire, vous ne mangez rien, vous ne buvez rien et vous évitez les mouvements brusques ou les timbrés qui vous offrent du poison.

-Je me laisse mourir enfaite ?

-Vous avez retrouvé l'humour, je constate que vous êtes guérie Mademoiselle Hawkeye.

La porte de la chambre 213 s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître un homme brun claudicant, appuyé sur l'épaule de la jeune assistante de Devis.

-Oh ! Lieutenant vous allez bien ?

-Colonel ! À quoi vous jouez ! Retournez dans votre chambre ! Vous voulez vous tuer ou quoi !

-Mais j'ai rien du tout moi ! Et vous comment ça va ?

-Retournez-y ou je vous y emmène de force !

-Donc vous allez mieux ?

-Colonel !

Mira et Dan se regardèrent d'un air sceptique et assistèrent un long moment au spectacle de ces deux militaires se chamaillant d'une bien étrange façon pour une raison inconnue...

-C'est pas nous qui ferions ça, constata la jeune brune.

-Jamais de la vie, confirma Devis.

-Père ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça !

L'homme se retourna et toisa Envy avec hostilité.

-Tu comprendras tôt ou tard.

L'Homonculus n'osa pas insister. Il laissa trainer un long silence, gêné par le bruit de leurs pas résonants avec insistance dans ces sous-sols sordides que recouvraient Central. Il décida finalement de relancer la conversation en le questionnant sur ce qui allait advenir de la rébellion. Père avait bien étudié les 3 jeunes militaires qui avaient oeuvré à cette expérience extravagante mise en place par Envy. Il savait de quoi ils étaient capables, et de ce fait, il était persuadé que la rébellion ne serait pas un problème tant qu'on ne venait pas entraver leur chemin. Et même si Envy n'était pas le moins de monde de cet avis, il n'objecta pas.

_Hôpital Devis, 23h04,_

Aprèsavoir pu brièvement converser avec son lieutenant Roy avait était forcé de retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait eu beau contester, tout le monde l'avait tiré de force jusqu'à son lit. Mais le plus frustrant était que celle qui avait le plus insisté était Riza. Elle avait beau avoir frôlé la mort elle s'inquiétait davantage pour lui qui était tout à fait indemne que pour son propre état de santé. D'un autre côté, il faut dire que c'était toujours ainsi entre eux. Se ronger systématiquement les sangs pour l'autre plutôt que de se soucier de sois même. C'est _leur_ façon de ''s'aimer''. Et dans un job aussi périlleux que le leur, c'était une situation récurrente.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, Roy regardait songeur à travers la fenêtre. Il se prit à frissonner en imaginant à quel point il devait faire froid de hors. Vivre dans ce pays était quelque chose, mais les gents étaient tous acclimatés à leur train de vie et aux variations de température. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il était ici et pourtant Centrale lui manquait comme s'il l'avait quitté depuis des mois. Il lui tardait de retrouver son quotidien au QG, de voir chaque jour ses collègues débordant d'énergie, Havoc geindre sur ses défaites amoureuses ou Riza lui faire des menaces ''affectueuses '' pour qu'il travaille avec plus d'attention. Son esprit divagua alors sur son lieutenant, il repensa à quel point ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Il l'avait embrassé par jalousie contre Lawrence, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait manqué de perdre la raison en la voyant risquer sa vie pour lui. Il avait même failli tuer Havoc pour la garder !

C'est alors qui se rappela vaguement de la promesse qu'il s'était faite. S'il sortait vivant de cette mission alors il irait tout lui avouer sur ses sentiments. C'était bien beau de formuler des promesses mais aujourd'hui il ne se sentait pas de débarquer dans sa chambre et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de quitter l'armée et de s'installer chez lui non plus ?

Roy passa une main sur son visage en se maudissant d'être un pareil incapable. Ah pour sûr, il savait y faire avec les femmes, mais avec _cette _femme c'était une autre histoire. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de lui coller le plus gros râteau de sa vie, c'était bien elle ! Et il n'y survivrait pas !

-Colonel vous arrêter de faire claquer vos ongles y'en a qui essaye de dormir !

-Havoc, tu penses qu'elle me croira ?

-Hein !

-Hawkeye...

-Et ?

-Non, laisse tomber.

Havoc remarqua que son supérieur avait l'air quelque peu perturbé depuis une heure, et maintenant qu'il lui parlait d'Hawkeye il semblait avoir deviné. Amusé par le tournant que pourrait prendre cette situation il décida d'encourager Mustang.

-Vous n'avez cas allez la voir et lui dire ce que vous avez à dire ! Déclara-t-il fièrement.

-Impossible, y'a les toubibs qui montent la garde !

-Devis ?

-La femme.

-Ah pas de problème ! Je vais faire diversion !

-Tu me fais peur là...

Havoc héla la jeune femme qui entra dans la pièce en râlant comme toujours. Havoc lui sortit son grand numéro de charme bien moins élégant que celui de Mustang mais plus efficace dans cette situation...

-Vous êtes drôlement bien foutue ! Nan... sans déconner, c'est des vrais ! S'étonna le blond en désignant la poitrine de la jeune infirmière.

Mira prit Havoc par le col et s'empara d'une seringue aiguisée. Elle pointa le bout de l'aiguille entre ses deux yeux en esquissant un sourire sardonique

-Mince on dirait que vous nous faites une rechute monsieur Jean Havoc, on va devoir vous piquer !

Le blond déglutit et pâlit à vu d'oeil.

-Venez avec moi ! Je vais vous emmener voir Devis, vous lui poserait vos questions, je pense qu'il à assez lorgner ma poitrine pour vous répondre.

Mira traina le pauvre blond avec véhémence en dehors de la chambre et celui-ci n'osa pas se débattre devant la poigne de fer de l'infirmière. Mustang se permit une petite prière pour son sous-lieutenant et attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Il s'échappa de son lit mais se ravisa avant de passer la porte. Il porta un regard attendri devant l'image de Maake endormi. Il se félicita d'avoir sorti le gamin de sa prison et de sa détention volontaire. Puis il songea que finalement, toute cette aventure n'aura pas était vaine.

Riza ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, et pourtant Dieu sait ce qu'elle était fatigué ! En faite elle angoissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait aux derniers événements et à ce qui allait advenir de la révolte de Danka. Et même si elle savait que son Colonel devait en ce moment y travailler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter une part de culpabilité. Toute cette histoire avait commencé par son défi et en fin de compte elle avait perdu. À cause de son foutu instinct, à cause de ses sentiments. Et même si tout le monde s'en sortait vivant tout cela avait causé beaucoup de dommage. Elle voulait à tout prix pousser Mustang au rang de Généralissime mais au lieu de ça elle lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux en faisant échouer une mission capitale pour sa carrière. Il aurait pu la laisser en arrière et s'affairer de cette mission au plus vite mais à chaque fois il était venu la sauver. Pourtant elle refusait d'admettre qu'il était tout aussi fautif qu'elle et qu'à eux deux ne l'était en fin de compte pas du tout. C'est Envy qui avait tout programmé et ils seraient arrivés inexorablement à ce dilemme. Et si l'étrange homme n'était pas arrivé que se serait-il passé ? Mustang était prêt à tuer Havoc pour la sauver ! Il s'était montré tellement affectueux envers elle ces derniers jours qu'elle ne savait décidément plus quoi en penser. Lassée de ses élucubrations, elle s'empara du roman que lui avait prêté Mira quelques heures auparavant et reprit sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée. De toute évidence, elle ne dormirait pas maintenant et ne trouverait aucune solution en étant prostrée dans son lit.

-Docteur Devis ! Je vous apporte un patient rebelle ! Il souffre d'une crise hystérie aiguë ! Il faut l'euthanasier !

-Depuis quand vous abandonnez si facilement vos patients ? Je vous ai connue plus obstinée !

-Pas quand le patient en question fait des remarques douteuses sur ma poitrine !

Le médecin se rembrunit instantanément et releva le nez de sa paperasse.

-Il a fait quoi !

N'attendant aucune réponse il happa Havoc par sa chemise avant même que celui-ci ait pu se justifier et l'entraina dans les couloirs sombres de l'hôpital.

-Tu donnes ton corps à la médecine après ta mort ?

-Nan ! Nan c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Pitié j'ai rien fait Naaaaan c'était pour rire !Hola ! vous faites quoi ! Je recommencerais plus ! Vous m'emmenez où !

Mira regarda avec satisfaction Dan emmener le blond hors de l'hôpital. À chaque fois qu'un homme l'approchait de trop près il se mettait dans un était pas possible et il se trouvait dans un état d'émotivité rarissime ou il devenait limite violent ce qui allait tout à fait à l'encontre de sa nature. Le plus étonnant encore c'était qu'elle et lui n'avaient aucune autre liaison que dans le professionnel, même si les gens en doutaient sérieusement.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en un grincement assourdissant malgré tous les efforts de Roy pour se faire le plus discret possible. Riza se détacha de son livre pour porter son regard sur ce qu'elle pensait être un médecin mais qui n'était ni plus ni moins que son supérieur. Elle tressaillit de surprise et il la salua le plus naturellement possible comme si s'introduire dans sa chambre d'hôpital à minuit était quelque chose des plus banales. En voyant son air à demi étonné et courroucé il déglutit difficilement. Il était parti pour tout lui avouer mais il se doutait qu'il ne resterait de cette décision qu'une velléité parmi tant d'autres. Néanmoins, il entama une conversation histoire d'avoir un prétexte pour expliquer son intrusion.

-Lieutenant, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que c'est passé. À cause de moi le pire est arrivé et je me suis laissé emporter dans une situation qui me dépassait en vous mettant en danger. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose.

Le cœur de Riza s'emballa incoerciblement.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est à moi de vous protéger. J'ai failli à mon devoir, je suis impardonnable.

Mustang prit place sur le tabouret prêt du lit de la malade. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux malgré une pointe de mélancolie que n'échappa pas à Riza.

-L'erreur est humaine mais j'ai bien peur que dans votre cas je ne vous aie vu échouer nulle part, si ce n'est que vous avez fait plus que ce qui vous était demandé.

Elle remarqua qu'il fixait sa blessure à l'épaule et il baissa les yeux au sol comme désolé de son sort.

-Ne faites pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'aillais mourir ! J'ai connu pire ! Et puis vous aussi vous avez était malmené ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement pour essayer de déculpabiliser son supérieur.

Ils échangèrent un long regard bourré de tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire. Puis finalement Roy lui prit la main.

-Je ne suis décidément pas doué ! J'ai failli vous perdre à plusieurs reprise, vous avez était blessé par ma faute et pourtant c'est vous qui essayé de me remonter le moral .

Sa main dans la sienne déstabilisa Riza, son cœur s'emballa à tout rompre et elle se sentait clairement rougir. Elle dut se faire violence pour retrouver son stoïcisme.

-Je n'essaye rien du tout, je ne fais qu'exposer les faits.

Roy se renfrogna. Il soupira puis la regarda avec une tendresse rare et sur un ton tout aussi doux il lui répondit :

-Et si vous étiez vraiment vous pour une fois.

Elle tressaillit et afficha un regard ébahi. Elle voulut faire mine de ne pas comprendre mais devant l'air grave de Mustang elle n'insista pas. Elle baissa les yeux, perdus dans ses pensées en fuyant le regard de son supérieur. Comme elle ne répondait pas il lui serra la main et elle sembla réagir à ce contact.

-Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher Riza... Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps non ?

-Oui...

Elle sentait une boule lui bloquer la gorge et elle étouffa un sanglot. Toute la pression et les émotions de ces derniers mois, de ces 4 jours retombaient d'un coup. Pourtant elle serra les dents et réprima ces larmes.

Mustang ne résista pas, et même si l'heure n'était pas aux tirades de sentiments, il mit un genou sur son lit et la prit dans ses bras.

Toutes ses barrières cédèrent et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en laissant libre cours à ses émotions et en l'occurrence à ses larmes.

Il l'entoura de ces bras pour l'avoir contre lui et caressa doucement ces cheveux blonds comme blé. Et même s'il se doutait qu'elle s'était permis cela plus par tristesse et besoin de réconfort que par sentiment vis-à-vis de lui, il s'en accommoda et profita de cette rare étreinte.

Elle extériorisa toutes ses peurs, angoisses et afflictions dans l'accolade de Roy sans vraiment penser aux conséquences de cet acte. La seule chose qui importait était de le sentir contre elle, d'humer son parfum, de se laisser envahir par la chaleur de son corps et d'entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine ou chaque pulsation lui prouvait qu'il vivait encore. Son être tout entier valait tous les discours de consolation du monde, et ses sanglots disparurent peu à peu.

Il voulait lui dire, il devait lui dire. Mais il avait tellement peur de profiter de sa faiblesse qu'il préféra se taire. Il savoura l'instant présent et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Il se souvint de la fois ou il lui avait volé un baiser et du se faire violence pour résister à l'envie meurtrière de gouter à nouveau à ces lèvres. Puis, il remarqua qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. Son cœur s'emballa, il craignait de ce qui allait advenir. Allait-elle le rejeter ? S'excuser encore une fois en se plaignant que ce n'était qu'une erreur ? Qu'elle s'était juste laissé emporter ? Il refusait de l'admettre alors il resserra encore plus fort son étreinte en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle frissonna à ce contact et sentit des fourmillements dans le bas de son ventre. Elle se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais se refusait à quitter les bras de Roy.

Sentant qu'elle ne fuyait pas, il desserra son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux et essayer de déceler ses sentiments.

Elle soupira de frustration en quittant ses bras. Elle se sentait mise à nue et incroyablement faible face à l'insistance de son regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir honte en songeant qu'il était tout de même son supérieur. Mais il ne semblait pas voir les choses de cette façon. Elle détourna le regard et il lui caressa le visage avec une tendresse rare. Elle était tellement subjuguée par cette intention qu'elle en oublia de rougir.

Jugeant le moment propice il plaça sa main à la naissance de son cou et s'empara lentement de ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser très doux, qui se fit plus insistant au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs caresses se firent plus nombreuses et appliquées.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et il l' enjamba complètement pour se retrouver sur elle. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment on aurait pu juger cette position comme étant très compromettante. Mais ils étaient à présent dans leur monde, un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux deux...et ce lit.

Il aurait pu lui faire l'amour tout de suite sans aucune pudeur sauf que sa raison le lui interdisait formellement. Déjà, il avait obtenu cent fois plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé et il était hors de question de la brusquer. Riza n'était pas une fille de joie mais la femme de sa vie, alors interdit de commettre la moindre faute. Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord en dessous de la ceinture et se résolut à arrêter leur cajolerie avant de ne plus pouvoir résister. De plus, ils étaient dans un hôpital, avec des médecins qui grouillent partout hors de cette chambre et son absence serait vite remarquée. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre avec elle, et qu'une quelconque liaison entre eux soit ébruitée. Leur carrière à tous les deux en prendrait un sacré coup. Mais ce qui le força définitivement à lâcher les lèvres de son lieutenant était le faite qu'elle était encore convalescente et donc pas apte pour de tels ébats, bien qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle saurait le combler parfaitement car déjà son corps se refuser à se séparer d'elle.

Riza ne comprit pas pourquoi il se détachait d'elle en arborant un air si grave. Tout de suite elle se mit en faute et recula vivement dans son lit en s'excusant pour son attitude déplacée.

Roy ne l'écouta pas une seconde et se perdit dans la contemplation de ces yeux avant de répondre :

-Je vous aime.

Riza oublia de respirer au moment où elle interpréta cette révélation. Même son cœur semblait se perdre dans sa tâche. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle était persuadée qu'il était sincère. Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait une pointe d'amusement. Il était aussi sérieux que lorsqu'il lui exposait ses rêves et ses projets d'avenir. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter dans les bras et lui avouer combien elle l'aimait mais elle resta pétrifiée.

Ne préférant même pas interpréter son manque de réaction il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la sortie sans une dernière parole.

Elle hésita à le retenir mais finalement le laissa partir.

Cette nuit elle ne trouverait définitivement pas le sommeil.

_Hôpital Devis, le lendemain,_

Étant donné que toutes leurs affaires avaient brulé à Sitma, Devis eut l'extrême obligeance de prêter une chemise de rechange à Roy et une autre pour Havoc, ainsi qu'une paire de gants chirurgicaux où Mustang traça un dessin alchimique au cas où. Ce matin il ne le passerait pas au lit, mais plutôt au milieu d'autres emmerdes pour stopper la rébellion. La chambre de Riza était à quelque mètre de la sienne et de celle d'Havoc aussi il pria à son subordonné de faire le moins de bruit possible. En effet il savait que si elle connaissait ses projets de la journée elle insisterait pour venir avec lui et n'en démordrait pas. C'était bien évidemment hors de question qu'il l'emmène encore risquer sa peau inutilement alors qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos.

-Bon alors Colonel, vous lui avez dit quoi à Hawkeye ?

-Rien...

-Super ! J'ai passé la nuit dehors pour rien. Ça fait plaisir.

-Faut voir aussi comment tu t'y es pris aussi pour faire ''diversion''...Bon chut ! On y va !

Havoc suivit son supérieur vers la porte sauf qu'ils se ravisèrent lorsque Riza apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, déjà vêtu d'un jean et d'un chemisier, prêt à se joindre à eux pour une nouvelle mission périlleuse.

-Vous alliez quelque part ?

-Ah...L...lieutenant...

En voyant Riza si belle devant lui, avec son sourire mutin il eut grand mal à se concentrer et garder un semblant de professionnalisme. Il tenta tout de même de la convaincre de rester ici.

-C'est hors de question Colonel !

-C'est un ordre !

-Je le conteste !

-Mais je m'en fiche ! Vous devez rester ici !

-Non !

Battu d'avance, il la laissa faire comme elle voulait mais lui fit jurer qu'à la moindre complication elle prendrait ses jambes à son coup au lieu de risquer l'impossible. Elle lui promit non sans cacher sa mauvaise foi. Sauf que maintenant ils étaient contraints d'emmener Maake avec eux et l'enfant semblait plutôt enthousiasme à cette idée.

Alors les trois militaires et Maake quittèrent l'hôpital en remerciant le docteur Devis et son assistante. Mustang leur fit savoir qu'à Centrale on recherchait beaucoup de bons médecins, et qu'ils seraient la bienvenu par conséquent. Devis le remercia pour l'info mais préférait rester ici pour quelque temps encore.

L'étape décisive de leur long périple avait commencer...Et l'enjeu était colossal. Des millions de vies tenaient de leur décision...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà je vais couper là parce que...parce que c'est comme ça !<em>

_(Désolé s'il y a des faute de frappe où d'ortho' mais sans ma correctrice je ne vaux rien ! (je la vois déjà me faire du chantage en dessin...oui parce que je dessine...et si j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre c'était justement parce que j'était occupée sur un dessin Royai !)_

_Alors si moi je me fais corriger contre des dessins vous je vous ponds la suite contre des reviews ! (c'est l'échange équivalent !)_


	10. Comme si de rien n'était

Yeah! C'est re-moi! alala, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous pondre la fin mais bon, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi! et puis je bosse sur d'autres projets dont ça:

.net/s/7331641/1/Incurable

(ROYAI!)

Je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout (enfin lisez d'abord ce chapitre XD) et vos reviews m'ont fait suuuper plaisir 3

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>

Un homme émergea de la cohue agitée du centre de Danka. Il se mit au-devant de la foule et l'interpella à plusieurs reprises pour avoir un semblant de calme. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, le silence se fit radical.

-Écoutez ! Lawrence ne viendra plus ! Ça fait une journée entière que nous l'attendons, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. En tant que son second je prendrais les commandes pour vous guider à la victoire !

Les rebelles semblaient quelque peu perplexes par cet importun changement le programme, mais faute d'autre solution, personne ne trouva de motifs pour se plaindre. Enfin presque. Un deuxième homme qui, au vu de son apparence physique ne devait pas être de la région, émergea à son tour, suivit d'une femme blonde qui interpella le regard de plus d'un dans la foule.

-C'est faux ! Vous courrez à votre perte mes amis !

L'homme qui s'était érigé en remplaçant de Lawrence écarquilla les yeux devant cet individu cynique sorti d'on ne sait où pour perturber la révolte.

-Qui êtes-vous !

-Roy Mustang et vous ?

-Vous êtes...vous venez de Centrale ? Un militaire ?

Roy ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre et prit les devants. Riza était à ces côtés pour le défendre en cas d'imprévu tandis qu'Havoc et le gamin se mêlaient à la foule.

Tout le monde semblait courroucé de son aisance à s'imposer alors qu'il était l'ennemi principal de leur combat, néanmoins on le laissa s'exprimer.

-Mark Lawrence vous manipulait ! C'est lui qui a déclenché les incendies à Danka et Sitma ! Il voulait se servir de vous pour faire un coup d'État à Centrale et assouvir sa quête de pouvoir. Cette bataille n'a pas de sens ! Il faut arrêter ça avant que des innocents soient blessés inutilement...

Un long silence plana sur l'assemblée. L'information sembla avoir cheminé dans leur esprit et Roy se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Sauf qu'une fois de plus il avait crié victoire trop vite et un individu hurla de le mettre à mort. Le mouvement de colère s'empara de toute la ville et Riza dégaina son arme par panique, ce qui eut dont de les enragés davantage.

Les hostilités reprenaient ! Et cette fois...c'était vraiment très mal parti.

-Tous à Centrale ! Brulez tout ce que vous voyez ! Et mettez à mort ces intrus !

Ça y est. Une fois de plus il avait échoué. Une fois encore il l'exposait à la mort.

Il eut pour réflexe de se mettre devant Riza pour la protéger et sous le même modèle Maake s'interposa entre eux et la foule en faisant barrière de ses deux bras balafrés.

À nouveau un doute s'empara des enragés et Maake en profita pour s'exprimer.

-Je suis Maake Arugos ! Fils unique de la descendance des Arugos ! Je vous demande d'arrêter !

Les Arugos étaient une famille sacrée dans ce pays, une lignée qui selon les croyances était à l'origine du pays et de l'alchimie primaire. Cette famille dirigeait autrefois le territoire et faisait régner la paix, sauf qu'un jour tragique tous les descendants avaient été trucidés de sang-froid et une dictature militaire fut imposé en remplacement.

Ce qu'impliquait le retour d'un fils Arugos était phénoménal. C'était le pays tout entier à recréer.

-Un groupe rebelle a tué toute ma famille et quelques années plus tard Lawrence a pris la succession de ce groupe et m'a tenu prisonnier durant 9 ans. C'est cet homme qui m'a libérée ! Clama-t-il en désignant Mustang. Vous devez le croire. Amestris n'est pas responsable de ce qui vous arrive.

Mustang apprenait en même temps que tout le monde l'information et comprit vite d'où venaient les aptitudes exceptionnelles de l'enfant en alchimie.

La foule se calma. Puis se dispersa dans une abondance de discussions et d'interrogation. Il n'y aurait pas de combat cette année.

ooooo

_Deux jours plus tard, Centrale City :_

Officiellement, leur mission était terminée. Lorsqu'il était rentré à Centrale la veille, Mustang s'était chargé de dissiper les rumeurs quant à leur pseudo décès qui avait attisé l'avidité de certains moins gradé, puis avait fait son rapport réglementaire au Généralissime en occultant le mieux possible les nombreux doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il suspectait les Homonculus d'avoir un quelconque contrôle sur l'armée. En effet, depuis ce jour plus rien n'était pareil. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Qui sait, Bradley lui-même pourrait être l'un des leurs ? C'était une lutte désespérée, seul contre eux, il ne ferait jamais le poids. Pire encore, il se mettrait en danger et ses subordonnées également.

Épuisé et abattu, Mustang s'étala dans son canapé et fixa le plafond avec désintérêt.

_Ils ne nous laisseront pas en vie longtemps..._

Il soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux, en quête de sommeil. Sauf qu'à peine une minute passée, la sonnerie de son appartement résonna dans l'enceinte de la pièce.

Il se résigna à sortir de sa torpeur et alla ouvrir d'un pas nonchalant. Il esquissa un dernier bâillement qui se coupa en court lorsqu'il reconnut la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginé voir. Quoi que...

ooooo

Havoc écrasa le mégot de sa dernière cigarette et fureta dans sa cuisine à la recherche d'un quelconque aliment comestible. Il mourrait littéralement de faim, mais depuis son retour à Centrale il n'avait pas eu une minute pour faire des courses et il était bien trop fainéant pour aller manger dehors alors que le sommeil le menaçait. Il ouvrit un placard qu'il vida consciencieusement mais se stoppa d'un coup. Depuis une heure déjà il se sentait observé et il détestait ça. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il remarqua une ombre sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Une ombre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il se retourna en un éclair et se retrouva face à un grand homme qui portait une toge blanche et de longs cheveux blonds. Un homme dont le visage lui était très désagréablement familier.

Havoc recula instinctivement mais il heurta le comptoir et profitant de ce moment de dissipation, l'individu happa le visage du blond et un éclair jaillit de sa paume. Havoc hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales et s'écrasa au sol, inconscient.

ooooo

_Plus tard dans la soirée, chez Roy :_

_-_Et donc, vous pensez que l'armée est corrompue ?

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse...mais en effet, c'est une possibilité. Nous devrons être constamment sur nos gardes.

Riza afficha un air perturbé et pendant qu'elle semblait se perdre dans la réflexion, Mustang avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Depuis la dernière fois, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était chez lui, les réminiscences de leur dernière étreinte resurgissaient irrésistiblement et il ressentait l'ardent besoin de la serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Elle leva les yeux subitement et esquissa le début d'une phrase qu'elle ne finit pas devant l'instance du regard de son supérieur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ?

Il se leva sans un mot, elle en fit autant, il s'approcha d'elle, mais ne la lâchait pas du regard pour autant.

-Votre blessure va mieux ?

-Oui. J'en garderais juste une cicatrice.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Il passa une main brulante sur sa nuque et la fit glisser le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à effleurer son épaule en renversant au passage la bretelle de son haut. Elle ne réagit pas, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de le repousser. Le brun s'approcha d'elle encore plus jusqu'à former une éteinte parfaite ou il épousa ses courbes graciles, essayant d'imaginer son corps sous ses vêtements.

Il revint à son visage et se fondit dans le regard mordoré de son amante en tentant de réprimer un air mutin qui trahissait son euphorie et son impatience. Le cœur de la jeune femme cognait à tout rompre d'une allure telle que le sang battait sous ses tempes. La chaleur s'empara furtivement de leur corps et il ne résista pas à gouter ses lèvres. Tout d'abord, il s'avança de façon à se retrouver qu'à quelques millimètres de la bouche de son amante, mêlant son souffle aux siens puis, cédant à la tentation il l'embrassa. La jeune blonde laissa échapper quelques secondes avant de répondre à cette cajolerie. Une abondance de sentiments l'envahirent et une sensation nouvelle lui brula le bas-ventre. Pris tous deux du même désir sulfureux, il l'entraina vers le lit et elle se laissa faire docilement. Il chevaucha son corps et reprit instantanément son baiser inachevé, redécouvrant sa bouche avec avidité. Peu résigné à en rester là, il passa une main lascive sous son débardeur et caressa respectueusement sa peau, sans en laisser un centimètre inexploré. Il avait définitivement envie d'elle. Elle le voulait résolument en elle. La jeune femme, sous l'exemple de son amant, laissa glisser une main sous la chemise de son partenaire et parcourra son dos avec fascination devant la chaleur émanant de son corps. Leur geste était spontané et impérieux, ils se laissaient dompter par leurs pulsions. Roy laissa tomber sa chemise bientôt suivit de son pantalon et des habits de sa compagne, ainsi ils se retrouvèrent encombrés plus que de leur sous-vêtement. Riza poussa un soupir incoercible en sentant son corps dénudé contre le sien puis il reprit ses embrassades , laissant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, où ses mains avaient prospecté quelques minutes plus tôt. Un frisson la secoua tandis qu'elle passait inlassablement ses mains sur le torse ardent du brun. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler en un souffle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait toujours plus.

-Colonel...

-Non.

Elle passa ses deux bras pour enserrer le torse de son supérieur et tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, puis reprit ses murmures.

-Roy...

Elle le devina sourire et il répondit aussitôt à ses attentes en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Il envoya la lingerie sans gêne à l'autre bout du lit et s'attela à donner du plaisir à Madame en parcourant sa poitrine mise a nue, un coup avec ses mains puis en y faisant aventurer sa langue. Elle remonta sa main sans les cheveux de jais de son supérieur plus la fit glisser jusqu'à son front, dessinant sensuellement le contour de son visage.

-Riza...

Elle passa un pouce sur ses lèvres et il se sentit fondre littéralement sous la douceur de ses gestes. Se sentant complètement amoureux, il abandonna une minute son corps pour reprendre ses lèvres en lui rendant toute sa tendresse. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour échanger un regard lourd de signification avec elle. Un seul regard qui suffit à faire tomber toute forme de duplicité pour exprimer une vérité qu'ils ne pourront jamais exprimer par des mots. Leur amour était impossible mais aujourd'hui, il fallait céder. Personne n'en saurait rien.

-Si vous saviez...

-S'il vous plait...

-Non vous devez savoir.

-Colonel, non.

_-_Je vous aime.

Trop tard.

C'était dit.

Leur lien était rompu et c'était à présent autre chose qui naissait entre eux.

C'était à la fois captivant et impardonnable.

Et même si cette éventualité frappait Riza en plein cœur, Roy ne s'en formalisa pas. Et leurs cajoleries reprirent de plus belle jusqu'au petit matin.

ooooo

-Riza ?

-Hmm...

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je vais faire le petit déj'

-Non reste.

Elle était allongée sur lui dans un état de demi-sommeil, et quand il avait évoqué éventualité de sortir de ce lit, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son torse pour l'emprisonner contre elle.

-J'ai toujours imaginé que tu étais du genre à te lever avec le soleil...

-Pas quand tu es avec moi.

-Et tu te lèves quand lorsque je suis avec toi ?

-Le plus tard possible...

-Et bien le plus tard possible, c'est maintenant !

Il se leva en direction de la cuisine et Riza lâcha un grognement de frustration. Finalement elle trouva beaucoup moins d'intérêt à ce lit et se résolut à rejoindre Roy dans la cuisine, après s'être habillée et douchée en vitesse.

...

Elle se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte, devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

C'est avec horreur qu'elle constata que l'individu de la dernière fois s'était introduit chez « eux ». Celui qui se faisait appeler Père par l'Homonculus et qui avait un pouvoir indéniable sur leur espèce.

Il se tenait devant Roy qui affichait une mine horrifiée puis esquissa un geste du bras dans l'attention de happer son visage. Poussée par son instinct Riza se mis en travers de son chemin et Père commença par s'occuper d'elle, il lui attrapa la gorge et un premier éclair alchimique fusa.

Elle étouffa un souffle saccadé et s'affaissa à terre avant de tomber sur le côté.

-RIZA !

Mustang se jeta à ses côtés pour essayer de la relever. Mais en dépit de ses nombreux appels, elle ne réagissait pas. Lassé de ce pitoyable spectacle, Père approcha de Roy avec une mine patibulaire. Le brun sentit distinctement sa présence dans son dos et cessa toute activité. Il retourna doucement la tête vers son ennemi et en moins d'une seconde l'homme l'attaqua comme il l'avait fait avec Riza et toujours sur le même modèle, Roy s'écrasa au sol au côté de la femme qu'il aimait.

_J'en étais sûr...je le savais._

_Nous en savions trop..._

_Nous devions mourir..._

Il porta un dernier regard à son ennemi, jurant de ne jamais oublier son visage puis dans un extrême effort il se tourna vers Riza qui était résolument inconsciente puis à son tour plongea dans les limbes du sommeil.

_Du noir._

_Si sombre..._

_Riza... _

_J'ai mal._

_ooooo_

C'est un vertige, comme une sensation de tomber de haut, le cœur battant et le corps en sueur.

Il ouvrit violemment les yeux et se redressa en un sursaut comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar si réel qu'il l'aurait presque vraiment vécu. Il n'était pas sujet aux crises de sommeil et pourtant, tout son corps semblait perturbé. Il ne se rappelait pas le moins du monde de quoi il avait rêvé mais il avait cette étrange impression...comme s'il sortait d'un autre monde. Il ramena ses mains à son visage, elles aussi tremblaient. Il balaya le lieu du regard. Et oui, juste un rêve. Il était bien dans son lit, son réveil affichait 5h00 et il devait déjà commencer à se préparer pour une longue journée de travail. C'était le fardeau pour devenir un jour Généralissime, et c'était cette idée qui le motivait chaque matin à quitter son lit à l'aube.

Le quotidien matinal prit vite le dessus et bientôt son étrange cauchemar fut oublié.

Il arriva au bureau tout de même avec une heure de retard, ce qui lui valut une réprimande de son lieutenant. Décidément celle-ci ne lui ficherait jamais la paix ! Havoc lui apporta un dossier qui devait bien comporter une 30aine de feuilles compactées, noircies à l'encre, recto-verso. Mustang râla sans gêne et se prépara psychologiquement à affronter des heures de lecture à suivre.

-Allez, courage Colonel, il y en a trois autres semblables qui vous attendent.

-Raaaaah...

Il porta un regard inquisiteur à son Lieutenant qui était déjà passé à autre chose, il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il attendit qu'Havoc sorte de la pièce et par conséquent de se retrouver seul avec elle pour l'interroger.

-Vous avez mauvaise mine lieutenant, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle sembla très surprise de cette question pour le moins personnelle, mais y répondit avec sincérité.

-C'est juste que j'ai mal dormi Colonel.

-Ah vous n'êtes pas la seule ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu une très bonne nuit !

Havoc s'immisça dans la discussion en même temps qu'il rentra dans la pièce.

-Décidément c'est contagieux ! J'ai fait une sorte de cauchemar louche...

Puis finalement la vie reprit son cours et plus personne ne fit allusion à cette nuit étrange...

ooooo

-Eh père ! Alors on fait quoi pour Mustang, Havoc et Hawkeye ? Je peux les tuer ? Jubila Envy.

-Je me suis déjà occupé d'eux.

-Heeeein ? C'est injuste ! Vous auriez pu me laisser faire le boulot !

-Je ne les ai pas tués, je leur ai effacé la mémoire.

Envy inclina la tête et dévisagea son père avec incrédulité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils vont me servir pour la suite.

-Quelle suite ?

L'Homonculus sembla réfléchir puisque son père ne répondait pas.

-Vous allez...NAN SANS DÉCONNER ! Je ne comprends plus rien !

-C'est pourtant clair, je t'ai demandé de tester les humains pour m'aider à choisir si oui ou non je détruis ce monde.

-Oui et les humains ont...Gagné.

-Tu crois ça ? Ah non tu te trompes Envy.

Père leva la tête au ciel et expliqua avec satisfaction :

-Mustang et Hawkeye s'en sont bien sorti, c'est indéniable. Seulement, j'ai dit que je testerais l'humanité, ces derniers jours il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Ce type, Mark Lawrence. Quel humain détestable ! C'est un vrai déchet, aucune valeur. Et pourquoi la Vérité ne châtie pas ces personnages sordides ? Parce que ce monde est mal fait Envy. Dieu n'arrange rien à ce monde et c'est pourquoi moi je vais détruire ce monde, pour détruire Dieu. Parce que je suis l'être parfait.

Père esquissa un rictus sardonique tandis que ses yeux s'imprégnaient d'une lueur de mépris rarement vu.

Envy dévisagea son père avec étonnement et admiration. Puis, il prit un air amusé et haussa les épaules en ricanant :

-C'est vous qui voyez ! Tant qu'il y a de l'humain à buter, je vous suis !

-Rassemble les autres, le jour promis va arriver, mon utopie va enfin voir jour !

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeaaaaaaaah! finiiii! *saute de joie*<p>

Bon ok, j'avoue c'est assez frustrant comme fin, mais bon j'ai horreur des Happy-Ends et vous, vous avez horreur des fins tragiques, comme ça tout le monde est content! (ou personne ne l'est...)

(Il y à de fortes chances pour que j'utilise certains personnages de cette fic pour une autre plus tard, Dan et Mira ou encore Maake!)

Alors vos avis? :3

SankaXIII


End file.
